Space 1999: Forgotten Enemies
by Danita Louw
Summary: The Alphans continue building their new home in Alpha Nova, but get unexpected visits from some old friends, and enemies. They must now prepare their communities for war. Story follows "Orphans from Space" and will make better sense if that is read first. Pairs Victor and Helena. Dedicated to the memory of my friend, Barry Morse.
1. Chapter 1: Rumors of War

**SPACE 1999: FORGOTTEN ENEMIES**

 **Chapter 1: Rumors of War**

"What are you thinking about, John?"

The two men were stretched out on a blanket at the edge of the lake on Berg, watching as a group of Alphans were just enjoying a beautiful day, relaxing and playing. On the little pier, Bob Mathias and Helena Russell were sitting with the three remnant children, playing with makeshift fishing rods and nets. The children were still gaunt and mostly silent, but had taken to the two doctors, and enjoyed spending short periods outside with them.

"I just can't get that ship out of my mind, Victor. Those people had been part of us once. I keep thinking that I should have stopped them…"

"They made their own choices, John. The strength of your command ensured the cooperation of the rest of our people. They saw that, but they did not understand. Until the very end they expected us to react in the old, violent ways. One girl turned away from that ship right at the very end, but the others… chose to remain imprisoned by their distrust."

John sighed. "Yes. I often wonder how they got to that final, desperate condition. Had the seed always been in that particular group of people, or had we unwittingly made them so by our actions?"

"We'll never really know, John. I'm inclined to believe we are more a product of our environment than our genetics, and the foundations of their psyche could have been laid long ago. And over many years they chose situations to expose themselves to, to validate their beliefs." He pointed to the group on the pier. "Now look at those three precious children: the foundation of their experience had been laid on earth, during a time of destruction and struggle; and then on that ship in dire circumstances. They are not blank slates, but their minds are young, elastic, still unbound. The environment we provide for them can yet alter their futures completely."

"What a beautiful day," Angela Robinson smiled as she flopped down on the moss-like ground cover so prevalent on Berg. David Kano lowered himself next to her, and for a few minutes they all studied the activity on the pier.

"We're going to have to find homes for them," John Koenig reflected. "They've been having caretakers staying in the medical center with them, but that is no permanent home for them."

"Perhaps we should allow families to take them in," Angela suggested. "Like foster families."

"Helena, Bob and I have been discussing it," John replied. "But we are… hesitant… to fall back to the archaic procedures that once served us on earth."

"Those procedures were necessary, Commander," Kano commented. "To uphold law and order, to protect people…"

"Were they really, David?" Victor said pensively.

"Yes! We've all been through what just happened about that ship! Now, we did go through things in a somewhat different way, but it's because we had not been prepared. We did have an authority though… the Commander here."

"David," Koenig said. "I understand what you're trying to say. But imagine for a moment we had been prepared: with an army, weapons. What would have happened if that ship had been on an earth the way we had known it, and a group like Bannion's had been trying to take it, taking hostages?"

It was Angela who answered softly after a moment: "There would have been bloodshed. Violence. Death on both sides. The hostages may have been killed, or the rebels, or some of us."

"So take that one step further," John continued. "Let's say we had won. Some hostages had been released. Some of us survived. Some of the dissidents arrested. What would we have had for our trouble?"

David and Angela looked at each other, unsure of the answer.

"A ship. An intact, inanimate manmade object. That's all."

"So are you suggesting, Commander, that we should have no laws?" Kano scratched his head. "Do you really think a society can operate with no written laws, and law enforcement?"

"David, take a very primitive society, in our eyes of course, like perhaps the San or the Korawi people of earth. I prefer the term isolated society, those who have not had contact with western civilization," Victor explained. "Did they have written laws and regulations like we did? The manmade trappings like money, consumerism, and politics?"

"No, Professor, but they had their own primitive codes. Some of those, very violent, as a matter of fact."

"But to outsiders, David." John joined in. "If a group of hostile alien beings were to land here in the next few minutes, we would protect ourselves."

"How is it different that protecting ourselves against Bannion and his people?"

"They had been part of us. They had known our laws, and chose to go against them, using violence. If we had used violence against them, like in the past, it would have simply perpetuated the cycle," John said. "Forever."

"You've certainly come up with some things lately, Commander, that has stretched our thinking," David said, reaching for Angela's hand. Then he laughed. "It really makes me tired."

"The children are adorable, Commander," Angela changed the subject. "Especially the little girls. David and I could take one… little Sheena Harris. She's really crept into our hearts."

"Sounds great, David, Angela. The two of you will be wonderful parents. I'll talk to Helena."

As the couple headed towards the pier, Victor turned to his friend. "Sounds like you've been thinking along the same lines I have, John."

"I don't know, Victor. When I wake up, it's like those thoughts are just there. Like, I'm being guided by some unknown force."

Victor laughed. "Perhaps you are, John. Stay tuned then. We're going to need that guidance."

John clapped his friend on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's go see if they caught anything."

* * *

"Commander, our scanners are picking up something!"

"Be right there, Paul."

As Koenig left his office to join the others in the command center, Paul had already increased magnification, and John stopped dead in his tracks.

"The ship from Atheria!"

They all stared at the behemoth, its oversized, bulb shaped nose gliding into view on their big screen.

"Commander," Alan Carter exclaimed. That's Arra's ship!"

"But what's it doing here?" Koenig asked, perplexed. "Our last record of it was in the spaceship graveyard where we encountered Cellini's monster!"

"Commander, we're picking up a signal!"

"Let's hear it."

"John Koenig, we meet again. This time I owe you a great debt of gratitude."

"Arra!"

"Yes, John Koenig. The first time we met, you helped my people and I fulfill our destiny, and thereby, yours. I see you have completed the first part of your journey."

The Alphans in the command center looked at each other with bafflement on their faces.

"We met a second time, John Koenig, but you were not aware of it. Some of our people had been caught in the web of that space entity while on another mission, and by visiting that cluster of spaceships and disabling the entity, you allowed my people who had been trapped, to break free and continue. Therefore, we are grateful to you not once, but twice."

"What do you mean, Arra, completed the first part of our journey?"

"You found the solar system you were meant to find."

Alan shook his head. "That's crazy! How could she know?"

"If you search for your destiny diligently enough, Alan Carter, it will eventually embrace you."

"So you're telling us that it was pre-ordained that we find Alpha Nova? And settle on Berg?" Koenig asked, looking at his people.

"Nothing is pre-ordained when people have a choice, John Koenig. The first time I appealed to you for help, you chose to help us. You could have chosen otherwise, and the shape of eternity would have been different."

"Do you need our help again, Arra?"

"No, John Koenig. We are, like I said, here to express our gratitude before we return to Atheria. I have something to offer you and your people."

"Thank you, Arra. You are most welcome to land."

"I would prefer it, John Koenig, if you sent a small party to my ship. You know from experience we can accommodate your craft comfortably. It is not as easy for me to leave my restful surroundings.

"Who would you like me to bring, Arra?"

"I would like to see that brave young man who helped us, John Koenig." Alan Carter looked up with surprise. "And… perhaps… your Professor. A most interesting man. And of course, you, John Koenig. My last meeting with you was most delightful."

"Of course, Arra. It will be our pleasure." He turned to Alan. "Alan, let's go get an eagle ready for launch. Paul, get hold of Professor Bergman and tell him to meet us at the eagle hangar. You take over here, Paul."

"Right, Commander. Do you need an escort eagle, just in case?"

"No Paul. We'll be fine. We may lose contact for a while, but we'll be back."

"Let's go Alan!" John gestured to the young pilot. Together they walked to the eagle hangar some distance from Uzazi, one of the two settlements on their planet, Berg. A few months ago the hapless group of people who had been on Moonbase Alpha when the moon had been hurled out of orbit from earth by a nuclear explosion, had finally found a small but pleasant solar system with two habitable planets. After originally colonizing both planets, they had had to all resettle on the smallest of the two, named Berg by the original colony, and by now two small but growing communities had been formed: the first, Uzazi, meaning "birth", the second, Kukua, meaning "growth". The eagle hangar had initially been a simple structure for keeping their transports in a central location, but had since developed into a fully fledged area for space aviation. They had re-installed the track systems to ferry eagles from bay to bay, and a team of technical specialists kept the fleet of eagles running smoothly.

"There's the Professor!" Alan called, as they saw Victor Bergman, chief scientist for the communities; also make his way to the hangar.

"Victor!" John called, and his friend turned.

"John! What's this all about?"

"Do you remember our encounter with the people of Atheria?"

Victor chuckled. "How could I not! It was the one time, John, that we all thought you had really lost your mind. Yet our moon and Atheria touched, just like you had said it would, but we never collided."

Alan laughed. "I dare say, Professor, it was one time we had a pretty good scuffle. You had me there in a lock for a minute!"

Victor clapped the young man on the shoulder. "So, I take it we're heading somewhere?"

"When we caught up with the spaceship graveyard that contained our Ultra probe, I remember seeing the Atherian ship among all the others," John continued. "We followed Cellini and came face to face with his monster at last, and somehow, disabled it. It allowed the Atherian ship to break free, and they are now here, Victor! Arra is here, and wants to see us."

"Arra. Ah, yes, the woman of infinite wisdom who went on to shape eternity."

They arrived at the launch pad, where an eagle had been delivered, and climbed on board. Alan went through to the cockpit to run the necessary pre-flight checks, and Victor took his regular spot at the computer console. John sank into one of the passenger seats.

"I don't understand it, Victor. I've been having this feeling like I'm being guided, somehow… and now here she is. Arra."

"What does she want, John?"

"She says she has something to offer our people. As a token of gratitude for helping them not once, but twice."

Victor whistled his amazement. "That sounds amazing, John."

"And she asked for you, me and Alan."

"The motley crew!" Victor grinned.

"Well Professor," Alan appeared in the door of the cockpit. "She's ready for you."

John looked from his chief pilot to his friend. "Wait a minute! What's this? You're to fly us, Alan."

"I know Commander. But I've been helping the Professor brush up some of his skills. This is just the right kind of low risk flight for some flight time. I'll take over when we get to the Atherian ship." He watched his Commander study Victor Bergman thoughtfully. "Commander, I'm sure we'll be perfectly safe," he grinned.

John shook his head with a smile. "Well, OK then. Calgon, take us away!"

* * *

"Welcome, Commander Koenig, you and your people."

John Koenig had been in the Atherian ship before, but Victor Bergman and Alan Carter turned in circles taking in the enormous black and white hall and finally Arra's five-fingered throne. Koenig walked over to the Queen of Atheria: "It's good to see you again, Arra."

"And you, John Koenig."

Victor and Alan finally joined their Commander, bowing their heads respectfully towards Arra.

"The gallant young man who helped his Commander and our people last time we met." Arra smiled. "Alan Carter. You are a man of great courage."

"Thank you," Alan said, fidgeting a little uncomfortably.

"Professor. Finally we meet in person."

"I'm honored, dear Arra."

"Let's dispense with any other talk, because what I have to give you and your people is of the utmost urgency, Commander. I sent for the three of you, because you will be playing pivotal parts in events soon to unfold."

The three Alphans looked at each other; then stepped closer to the throne.

"The gift I have to offer, John Koenig, is some foreknowledge for you and your people, if you choose to receive it. It is not a prediction of the future, since we cannot know before the time the choices the assorted players will be making. But since you helped us, we on Atheria feel that it is time we helped you."

John looked at Victor and Alan, who both nodded briefly.

"I need to first give you a little intergalactic history that will help you understand. There is a loose conglomeration of minds in the galaxies, who from time to time exchange ideas and thoughts. Although from time to time certain individual inhabitants of planet earth had been contacted, humankind on earth as a whole had never been included because of the primitiveness of the human mind. But earth had been observed over many thousands of years by these intergalactic minds, and therefore the breakaway of your earth moon did not escape notice. A group of these observers became very interested in your small group on Alpha, because not only had the event been prophesied, but it had been foretold that you, as you know, would play an immense part in the future of Atheria."

The three men were mesmerized.

"During your unexpected journey through space, you encountered many forms of life, peoples and situations that had never been seen by any human from earth, and therefore you did not have the knowledge or experience to deal with much of it. In your attempts at resolving what sometimes threatened your survival, you at times caused sorrow and disaster to those you had encountered."

"It was never our intention, Arra." John Koenig said softly.

"Your mind has made that clear to me, John Koenig, and I understand. You were also willing to accept some guidance from time to time. But, not all in the conglomerate of minds are united on this. Revenge is a concept not unique to earth."

"Yes, we learned that through our mistake with the Queller drive," Victor said.

"You must understand, Professor, that not all peoples in the universe are peace-loving and progressive. It may seem as if my commentary is particularly cruel to the human species of earth, but I can assure you that there are other intergalactic species that delight in war and destruction too. Most of them prefer not to join our intergalactic conglomeration, but we monitor them as well."

"A Space United Nations!" Alan Carter said.

"Very similar to your earth organization, Alan Carter, but we do not make rules or require contributions. We simply observe and meet in our minds to exchange ideas. It has been reported that several of these groups have recently developed an interest in your new planet."

"We searched long and hard, Arra, to find this new home. It's not ideal, but we are doing all we can to build a future," John Koenig offered. "As far as we know, it is a fairly young solar system; we did not displace any other peoples."

"You are correct. But while your moon was on an erratic path through space, it was difficult for them to pin you down. Now, you are static, easily found, and I'm afraid John Koenig, these people are looking for you, because they desire revenge."

"Arra! We desire no war with anyone. We are attempting a better new way."

"Your mind has been of particular interest to us lately, John Koenig. We observed what you did regarding those earth men and the ship you found, and it caused great joy among us that you were strong enough to break away from established human thought patterns. Those left on earth are still caught in the old patterns."

"So there are still people on earth!" Victor exclaimed.

"Yes, Professor. But the thought patterns we are monitoring from there are primeval, focused on survival and eventual domination. Let's get back to your situation, though. The foreknowledge I want to gift you with is not pleasant, but us Atherians have, as you would say in your world, developed a 'soft spot' for you and your people, John Koenig. Our gift is a warning, so you can prepare."

"Thank you, Arra. We will certainly take it to heart carefully."

"Some of the people you encountered on your uncontrolled journey through space are angry at what you and your people did to them, John Koenig, and are calling for revenge. They plan to go to war and eradicate what they feel is an unwanted presence in the universe. You and your people need to prepare."

"Can't we meet with them, Arra, and try to explain? Our communities are very young and very vulnerable. We do not desire war, and would rather make restitution if such were possible."

Arra hung her head sadly. "Would that they were willing to see things this way, John Koenig. We of the intergalactic council are most encouraged by your evolving thought patterns, and hope to welcome you into our number in the future. But those people are not reasonable. They want to punish."

"Arra, you know we stand no chance! We are but a few. Our technology cannot hope to compete in galactic warfare. Is there anything you can do, anyone who can help us?"

"Like your country on earth, Switzerland, we remain neutral, John Koenig. It is my personal choice to have warned you, as I have a certain affection for you and your people. I apologize that my gift to you is such a dire one, but I know that you will make good use of the information. Your young man, Alan Carter: you will need his courage and determination; you will need the wisdom and creativity of thought of Victor Bergman; and most of all John Koenig, your people will need your strength of command."

"But what's going to happen?" Alan pleaded. "Will we win the war? Will we even stand a chance?"

"Alan Carter, like I said at the beginning, this is merely foreknowledge, not a laying out of the future. I chose to come so you will have time to prepare. Their plans are still in the early stages. Intergalactic war is not easy. We do not know the decisions they will make in future. And if there is a war, we do not know the outcome. We cannot tell the future, we can merely observe current thought patterns, and advise based on that. But now, I am tired, John Koenig. These events cause me great sadness, so I will rest."

"We are very grateful to you and your people, Arra. We will consider all your words carefully. Please convey our fondness for the people of Atheria to them too."

The three Alphans bowed their heads respectfully as the regal presence faded from their sight. Then they turned to each other, their expressions mirroring mutual concern about all they have heard. "We better get back," Koenig said. "We need an urgent command conference." The other two nodded and the three men made their way back to the eagle in stunned silence.

* * *

"It never ends," Paul Morrow sighed. "Can't we just catch a small break?"

Commander Koenig studied his leadership group with a heavy heart. He was sure Paul's words echoed just about everyone's thoughts. "I know, Paul. But I count it fortunate that we now have this knowledge. Unprepared, our communities could have been wiped out in the blink of an eye, but now we can prepare."

"Who are these people wanting revenge?" Helena asked. "Could we not meet with them and negotiate some compromise? We're only just finding our feet here."

"Arra did not think that it was possible at this time," John replied. "But it is not set in stone. The outcome has not yet been determined. It is an option we need to prepare for. As to who they are, we were given no guidance, but we'll find out in due time, no doubt."

"I've been going through our data, John, compiling a list of those we had harmed on our journey, so we might know what we are up against."

"Let's hear it, Victor."

"In our ignorance, we destroyed one of the Kaldorian people when we came across their ship."

"Their planet was facing extinction though. They were headed for earth, the only surviving group. I think we can safely disregard them."

"We destroyed the guardian of Piri to free our people."

"Which brought a dead planet back to life."

"The Sidons were already out for revenge because of our Voyager. Queller destroyed their party, and thereby foiled their plan."

"That's certainly an option. Paul, pull the data we have from that encounter, so we can study all we know about their ships."

"Yes, Commander."

"During our encounter with Betha and Delta, we destroyed the Bethan gunship and killed one of their leaders, Dione."

John Koenig rubbed his chin. "That's certainly a good possibility. Both the Bethans and Deltans meet the criteria Arra suggested. They thrived on war."

"I'll pull the data on that encounter as well, Commander," Kano offered.

"We destroyed, or presumed we did, the space brain trying to annihilate us by bombarding us with antibodies," Victor continued the list. "From the information you gave us at the time, John, by destroying that brain, many galaxies could have been affected."

"Yes," John sighed. "That's one of our encounters I'm not at all happy about, but we did what had to, to survive. If any of those galaxies had survivors, we simply don't have information on them, but yes, we can't discard that possibility."

"The last encounter I included was the Darians. We opened up their ship and put them in touch with the others in the damaged sections of their ship, but were indirectly responsible for destroying their gene bank in the process. We helped them with some knowledge and supplies, but when we left there, I was never sure Kara accepted our efforts as help."

"But do you think that they could have recovered sufficiently by now to be ready for war? Their circumstances were pretty desperate at the time."

"I don't think so, John."

"So Paul, let's disregard the Darians. Let's focus on those most likely to have it in for us. Summarize?"

"The Sidons, Commander; the Bethans and Deltans and the space brain."

"Thank you, Paul. Let's focus on getting all the data we have from those events to help us prepare. Now, our next and most important focus is to prepare our planet and our communities for an attack. Defenses first, then counterattack."

"On Alpha we had the underground bunkers, Commander," Paul reminded them. "Bulkheads and anti-gravity screens that could be modified into other force fields as needed. Our base was a tightly enclosed structure. The communities here are wide open."

"We had our eagles for reconnaissance and defense," Alan added. "We still have most of them intact."

"And," Kano interjected. "We still have a large amount of weapons we removed from the Superswift. We have not really investigated their capabilities yet."

John looked from one to the other, nodded. "So, our first priority is to safeguard our communities." He turned to Victor Bergman. "Can we set up equipment to provide the same type of protective fields to our communities here?"

"Certainly, John. We have most of the equipment, and our manufacturing unit can provide us with new material now."

"Set it up, Victor. What about bunkers?"

"I'm not sure the vast water tables would make digging bunkers feasible, but it'll have to be studied."

"Get on it right away, Victor. We needed the answers yesterday."

"Yes, John."

"Alan? Our eagles?"

"Easy to equip with weapons systems Commander. And once we've studied the Superswift arms, we can incorporate those. We could also set up missile defense on the surface."

"Get with armory, Alan. Coordinate with David, Paul and Victor and let computer help determine the best way for such a system. Helena, what about medical center? Are we prepared for a large number of possible casualties?"

"If we enlarge the unit in Kukua, we can be, John."

"Get to that right away. Anything else?"

"We would need to safeguard our fledgling new food chain, John. If there is a war, and we survive it, that food chain is essential."

"OK, Victor. Get with hydroponics and our breeding unit." He nodded to his team. "The news is certainly depressing, but we have it covered. We don't know how much time we've got. Let's get to work. I'll convene a meeting for all our people in both communities later today. Victor, you can brief those here in Uzazi, I'll brief those in Kukua. We need to assign as much manpower as we can to these preparations. Everything else can go the back burner. I have faith in all of you. I have faith in all our people. And most of all I have faith that Arra informed us not because she wanted to alarm us, but because she knows that we **do** have a chance."

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare for War

**Chapter 2: Prepare for War**

John Koenig found himself in the softly shimmering golden room. Behind him his human body was asleep on his bed in Berg, tossing and turning restlessly. "Vana?"

"I am here, John."

He looked around, reaching out with both hands. "Why can I not see you, Vana?"

He felt a soft rush of air, a gentle sound like a million diamonds spilling, and then felt a light touch on his shoulder. He spun around. Before him stood the radiantly beautiful woman he had met before on Zenno. Happily, he gripped her shoulders, his eyes searching her face.

"Your mind is still troubled, John. It was difficult for me to come to you."

"I'm just glad to see you, Vana! But yes, I have a lot on my mind."

"The war against your people. The intergalactic council has been meeting in minds because of that. I am still too young to be part of that, but the Zennoite elders do participate."

"Can you help us Vana? We stand no chance in intergalactic war!"

"My people are a people of science, John. The science that is our assigned role in the universe, is studying why civilizations behave as they do. We have no war machines."

John stroked her shoulders gently. "I don't know what to do, Vana. Arra… the queen of Atheria, warned us, and we are strengthening our defenses, but we don't even know where the threat is coming from…"

"I can only offer you comfort, John. Talk of war, that I cannot do. But the people of Atheria are highly evolved and at the apex of the intergalactic council. It is a great honor that they warned you. You must follow your mind."

"I'm trying to, Vana. But you know that I'm still learning. It is easy to fall back into old patterns of thinking, and I find myself afraid when I look at my people, knowing that we might all be wiped out because of some unknown enemy."

"I see your fear, John, but I also see that you have great strength of mind to ascend beyond that fear. That is what you must do now."

"I don't know how, Vana. Sometimes I think I've got it, but then it slips away and my mind is just dark."

"I too, am learning to reach beyond the limitations of my mind, John. I have not yet found how to cross the bridge between our worlds. You can only be with me now while your soul is loosed from your human body, like during sleep, but I long to be part of your world forever. The key is love, and my quest is to find that one small door that will allow me to cross over."

"Oh, Vana, it would be wonderful if you could join us on Berg. Your world is beautiful, filled with light, but ours is beautiful in its own way. And you will enjoy my people! Your world seems so… lonely."

"Yes John, our world is a world of minds. Mankind still thrives on physical interaction with other beings. You cannot yet live in my world; that is why I need to reach yours. It is easier for me to go back to the way it was on Zenno millions of years ago, than it is for you to venture into the unknown realms of living in the mind until you are ready."

John leaned in to gently kiss the radiant woman in front of him. "You have given me some comfort, Vana. It was good to see you. You are very beautiful…"

John sat up in his bed, unsure of what had woken him. A glance at his lunar alarm clock showed him that he had had a good 6 hours of sleep, and he felt relieved. Sleep had been elusive with all the things bombarding him and his people. His mind felt somewhat refreshed. Then he remembered Vana and looked around.

"Vana?" he whispered, but all was silent. There was a deep longing in his heart, but after a moment he pushed it away. On Berg they were preparing for war; their very survival depended on these preparations, and he needed to focus on that one thing. With a deep sigh he dragged himself out of bed to prepare for yet another long day.

* * *

"So, Victor, what have you got?"

John was in the laboratory in Uzazi, where Victor's desk was piled with papers, models and various other unidentifiable paraphernalia. "Well John, in my opinion we have three options for our bunkers." He pulled out a diagram. "We already have the tunnel on Erath. We could enlarge it, drill horizontally into the ice and create a cavern in the ice, use the thick ice sheet itself as a form of protection."

"Erath is not stable, Victor. Nor is that ice sheet."

"I know John. But evacuating some of our people to Erath until this… war… is over, might serve the same purpose as a survival ship. If Berg is destroyed, they could continue…"

"What is the second option, Victor?"

"We could build a bunker here in Uzazi if we dig very deep directly under the lake. We could use modified sheets of carbon to shore up the edges of our dig, just like at the tunnel, and build a large underground living area."

"And the third?"

"The bunker could be dug at Kukua. There are some areas of stable ground there, with not as many shallow water tables. There are hillsides that would make it easier to start an access tunnel." Victor pulled out some more diagrams.

John paced for a few minutes. "How are you doing on the design for the force field, Victor."

"Ready to set up, John. But, our equipment is somewhat limited. We might have to decide between a full strength field for one community, or two smaller ones to protect both Uzazi and Kukua."

"What if we set up a full strength field for Uzazi, and build our bunkers in Kukua? We can set up our war room here, focus our defenses here, and when the war finally breaks out; evacuate most of our people to Kukua and the bunkers. Hopefully whoever is initiating this war will focus all their efforts on Uzazi, giving our people in the bunkers a chance."

The scientist nodded. "Makes sense, John."

John took up pacing again. "I think, Victor, that this war will be fought out there in space, and perhaps with missiles seeking to destroy our community. I just don't see ground troops as a war strategy. So, we need to prepare some of our eagles as fully fledged warships, and build the best defenses we can against bombs, lasers, missiles or whatever the hell those people would want to sling at us here on Berg."

"Paul tells me that Alan has taken a fleet of freight eagles to Erath to pick up all the weapons and vehicles we salvaged from the Superswift. That will be a huge help. Look," Victor dug around for yet another diagram. "We've come up with this modification of those ATV vehicles, fitting them with pneumatic arms and a bucket to create a backhoe of sorts. The soil is not very hard here on Berg. With a little fleet of these, digging our bunkers will not take long. It's the shoring up of the dig that will require careful engineering."

"Let me guess, Victor. You've already come up with a plan?"

"We are able to synthesize Polyacrylonitrile in enough quantities now to create sheets of very strong carbon fiber. I've set up a section of our manufacturing unit focused only on that since we already started the process for our tunnel on Erath. Once the sheets are synthesized, they can be shaped for many different purposes. As we dig deeper, these sheets can be molded and fitted inside our cavities to create support structures. They are stronger than steel, but much lighter and easier to work with."

"Good. So, let's build our bunkers in Kukua and get our force fields set up around Uzazi. We need to make sure our eagle hangar is well protected. We cannot predict what our enemies will do, but any war strategy would include disabling enemy military equipment. Those eagles may be the only thing standing between us and annihilation."

They both looked around as Helena Russell pushed open the laboratory door. "Victor! John!" She briefly squeezed Victor's hand, which he had held out to her in greeting. She took in the diagrams. "Talk of war," she sighed.

John nodded. "We're doing our best to prepare our communities, Helena."

"I know, John. It's just sad that this should be happening now, when Sandra and Paul's baby is less than a month from being born, and the remnant children are recovering. We should have been focusing on the children, the future, instead of this… this war." Helena too was expecting, as were several other women in their communities.

John rubbed her arm. "Well, Helena, I'm counting on you, on Sandra, Angela, those of you in leadership positions to encourage the other women. And to take good care of yourselves."

She smiled. "We are, John. We have a little group who meet to sew baby clothes." She saw the two men glance at each other. "We don't have any baby clothes," she said defensively. "Babies do need clothes."

"I would expect so," John retorted with a smile.

"We had nothing in our inventory as there were never babies on Alpha except for the strange episode with Jackie Crawford." She looked from Victor to John, trying to figure out if they were making sport of this. "Actually, that's why I came. I had to talk to Victor about… diapers."

Both sets of eyebrows shot up.

"Babies do need diapers, you know. Now the old fashioned cloth ones, nothing wrong with those except work, but I was wondering if manufacturing could whip up some disposable ones."

Victor looked at John, who shrugged with a smile. "Don't look at me. She came to ask you."

The scientist rubbed his chin, and finally nodded slowly. "I'm sure we could. We would need to manufacture some kind of hydro gel." He noticed both John and Helena watching him, not trying very hard to hide their amused smiles. "I'll get someone on it," he replied with a shrug, smiling somewhat shyly himself. "I'm sure we have information… somewhere."

"While you're here, Helena," John suddenly changed the subject, his face more serious now. "There are some freight eagles on Erath. Should we transport any medical equipment still there, here?"

"I think it's a good idea, John. We're expanding the medical unit in Kukua and every bit will help."

"Our bunkers will need a small medical unit too," Victor interjected. "Perhaps we should not focus as much on expanding the above-ground facility in Kukua, but rather get a decent unit set up in our bunkers."

"Bunkers?" Helena asked.

"Yes," John explained. "We are starting on an extensive underground facility in Kukua, away from here, where I expect most of the action will be once this war starts. We'll evacuate most of our people there and it would act hopefully not just as a shelter, but as a place to survive until our enemies have destroyed all they desire to."

Helena hung her head and moved instinctively closer to Victor, who simply placed his hand on her shoulder. "I just don't understand this," she said. "First, the earth ship. Now, these unknown enemies. It's as if someone or something really has it in for us. And all we are trying to do is build a future for ourselves."

Nobody had any answer to that.

* * *

The drone of ATV engines as they raced in and out of the tunnel being dug in one of the hillsides bounding Kukua sounded to John like the buzz of angry insects. If the situation had not been so serious, he would have smiled at some of the creativity from his people. Old spacesuit helmets, the visors removed and the heavy neck sections cut away did duty as construction helmets. Moon buggies had been connected; the seats removed from all but the front unit to create a makeshift mine train to ferry out the dug up dirt. Men were racing around, covered in mud and dirt, work continuing at breakneck speed. He spotted Paul gesturing to some workers and went over.

"Paul!"

"Commander!" The younger man smiled, his face streaked with dirt. "Work is going really well!"

"That's great news Paul! The Professor here?"

"I don't think so, Commander. Toshiro and some other guys from engineering are deeper down there with the plans. Last time I saw the Professor he said something about the force field towers. He's not on his commlock?"

John shook his head. "It's nothing serious Paul." The Commander then proceeded down the gently sloping tunnel.

"We're digging at around 20% incline, Commander," Paul explained. "This tunnel will stretch approximately 500 meters into the ground, from where we will start digging straight down to create a large chamber." John waved at the workmen as they wandered deeper into the tunnel. "The completed chamber is actually going to be three storeys," Paul continued. "The top storey will be meeting, recreational and medical, with living quarters under that, and the deepest part bunker will contain last resort panic rooms." He reached a moon buggy and held up some material that looked suspiciously like part of a cut tree from Berg. "This is the best part," Paul smiled. "It looks like a tree, right?"

John nodded.

"But it's not. It's just made to look like it. These will be sunk all the way through from the surface, but it really is a tube that will house power cables, water pipes, air hoses and communication fibers for the bunkers. We can run those underground from the base of these fake trees all the way to our main power unit and water supply. As long as those remain standing, the bunkers will have unlimited power, air and water. But," Paul added, sensing the Commander's coming question, "the bunkers will also have a backup generator and emergency water supply, of course."

They had reached the end of the current tunnel, where workers were fixing vertical supports and stretching big sheets of carbon mesh to shore up the dig. Several of the converted ATVs stood around, the drivers taking a short break while the support team strengthened the tunnel. John sighed deeply and for the first time in many days felt… hope?

"This is great, Paul!"

Paul nodded. "We have teams working around the clock, Commander. We'll get it done… in time… I hope."

John patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Thank you Paul. How's Sandra?"

"Doctor Russell says any day now, Commander," Paul smiled.

"And you go, Paul, to be with her as soon as you hear."

"Yes Commander. Thank you." They had reached the mouth of the tunnel again. It had been dug into a small hillside, to help camouflage the entrance. No doubt some kind of barrier would be constructed, to be closed once people were safely inside.

"Commander!" Alan Carter came jogging over. "David told me I'd find you here. We're ready to take the probes."

A few days ago the leadership team had come up with the plan to orbit some drones around Berg, and even Erath, to act as an early warning sign for any warships entering their solar system. For a brief period they had entertained the idea of orbiting some mines, but eventually decided against it. Landmines in war torn areas of earth had been a horrific problem for years; dotting the space around their planets with lethal mines could, in the long run, create more problems than solutions. Long range drones with their own scanners would pick up ships long before their planet bound scanners would.

"Be careful out there, Alan. We've not seen any activity since Arra's visit, but you never know. Keep your eyes open for any alien craft."

"Of course, Commander. We're taking some of the revamped eagles. A little more power, and fitted with some missile bays, to test their flight response and maneuverability."

"Good luck Alan. Keep us updated as you launch the probes, so David can make sure they're online."

Koenig watched as the young man straddled one of the ATVs salvaged from the Superswift, and headed towards Uzazi and the eagle hangar. Despite the tragedy surrounding that earth ship, he reflected, it had brought them some help in the form of the vehicles, weapons and provisions it had carried. He wondered briefly about the misguided group of 21 people who had finally boarded that ship in their quest to return to earth. That was behind them now, though, and as he climbed into the moon buggy to return to the command center, with a final glance at the tunnel opening, the little spark of hope was back in his heart. Could it be that this too would soon be behind them so they could finally focus on their future?

* * *

For the duration of the leadership briefing, John Koenig had mandated time off for all his people. Everyone had been working around the clock on the war preparations on Berg, and he wanted people to be able to watch and listen to this update from all the departments. Seeing all the things being done, John had found hope blossoming in his heart. He wanted all his people to have that same hope.

Victor Bergman currently had the stage, explaining and demonstrating the newly erected and tested force fields to protect their community in Uzazi.

"So," the Professor was explaining. "The little problem with having our eagles lift off and depart made me think of a different solution, since we did not want to have to keep disabling our force fields and then re-enabling them each time an eagle lifted off, so instead of one solid force field, the protection is now layered as three overlapping force fields. The highest layer of these is in the area over our eagle hangar. Not only can the fields be activated from the top of our towers, but also in steps from lower along them, so, about 200 meters lower, and stretching over most of our community at Uzazi, a second field can be activated. This field leaves a gap over the eagle hanger, below the highest field, allowing for an eagle to lift off before traveling forward and exiting in the gap between the two horizontal fields." He held up some diagrams illustrating this. "It provides them some protection on liftoff too."

"Nice thinking, Professor," Alan remarked.

"In addition, another force field can be activated around our communities, to act, if you will, like a fence. Since we do not know if our enemies will be landing on Berg, it seemed wise to prepare for that possibility. During our previous encounter with the Bethans we did experience a ship landing our moon, and such a vessel could aim whatever ordinance they have from our surface to attack us not from above, but from the side."

"Thank you, Victor," John said. "Great work! If and when this war finally breaks out, we'll be diverting as much power as we can to these fields, as I believe they will be our greatest chance to protect our community. David?" Koenig turned to Kano. "What have you got?"

"We coordinated with the Professor and installed some missile defense posts outside the perimeter of the force fields using missiles from the Superswift. These batteries are somewhat buried, and can be activated remotely and aimed at any vessel attempting to land on our surface." Kano indicated on a map where these were located. "We've clustered them mostly around Uzazi, but there are a few around Kukua."

"Let me say something on that point," John Koenig interrupted. "Our plan is to, when these enemies arrive, focus their attention on Uzazi. Our bunker has been dug, and is being readied as a safe, reinforced living space. Once we come under attack, non-essential personnel will be evacuated to the bunker and sealed in. All other personnel will be in Uzazi, and we hope that will keep our enemies away from Kukua. If our community here in Uzazi is destroyed, we hope it will satisfy those seeking this revenge, allowing for the survivors in the bunker to eventually restart their lives on Berg."

There was a brief silence as people mulled this sobering thought.

"But, we intend to put up one hell of a fight," Koenig said. "Alan?"

"We have modified six of our eagles to be mobile missile launchers," Alan started. "Using the freight platforms, we constructed missile bays that can be raised and fired while the eagles are in motion. The missiles from the Superswift were calibrated to become heat seeking. We have twelve of those with which we can take out enemy ships. Five more of our eagles have been stripped of all pod carrying capabilities and turned into sleek war machines, capable of great maneuverability, armed with lasers. These will be our dogfighters. Finally, we have camouflaged three of our eagles on the dark side. Three pilots will be on standby if for any reason all our other eagles are damaged or destroyed. They will be our final wave, coming at the enemy only as a last resort, concurrent with those in the bunkers being evacuated to the panic rooms on the lowest level."

"We have no idea how long this war will last," John Koenig said. "We can only hope those seeking revenge, will stop when they have achieved a certain level of destruction, and observe what they think is annihilation of our community."

"Paul?"

"The bunker being completed at Kukua will have three levels. The top two will be regular living areas, and hopefully will be all that is needed. The third level consists of four panic rooms that can be completely sealed from the rest, with a false wall that will move to conceal even the entrance to those rooms. If it eventually comes to that point and enemy ships do land to sweep the surface of our planet with troops, those in the bunkers will move to the lowest level and it will be sealed from the surface. There are supplies for 100 people for 7 days, less if more people need to go. There are hidden surveillance cameras that will allow those in the bunker to keep an eye on the surface, but at that time absolute silence would be essential. It is our hope that the enemies will leave so that those in the bunker could emerge and start rebuilding before those 7 days are up."

John Koenig stood up, looking at all those gathered in the command unit at Uzazi. "I want to thank every one of you for the dedication and focus you've put into our efforts to protect our community against this possible war we had been warned against. We've achieved a great deal in a short time, and the work continues until the day enemy ships do arrive. We will fight with everything that is in us to safeguard every one of you. Now comes a part that is hard, but it has to be done." He paused for a minute, studying the faces before him; then faced the communications console as if to look those listening elsewhere in the eye. "When time comes to evacuate people to the bunkers, Paul Morrow will lead that group and assume leadership if those of us who stay behind are annihilated."

Paul jumped up, but John Koenig motioned for him to sit.

"Of our current leadership group, Sandra Benes Morrow, David Kano, Angela Robinson and Helena Russell will join the bunker evacuees. So will the remnant children and all other pregnant mothers or mothers with babies. Unfortunately I cannot extend the same privilege to all our fathers or fathers to be, as some of you will be needed in the war effort. Those of us remaining on the surface will fight with everything we have to ensure the continual survival of our colonies, but if we do not make it, you will be the ones carrying on our dreams. I cannot as yet, give you names of others who will be in that bunker, as much of it will depend on the form our enemies take when they finally arrive, but that will be the core group. Now, let me thank all of you one more time for your incredible effort. It is my greatest hope that this war will never happen, but I'm satisfied that we are well prepared."

Alan Carter stood up, starting a brief applause, and others joined in. Finally John turned back to the monitors. "Thank you for listening to us. Please report back to your duties within an hour."

People started drifting out of the command center, deep in conversation. Koenig knew that many needed some time to discuss all they have heard to reinforce the concepts, therefore he had allowed time. As he watched his people stream outside and things started quieting down, he became aware of a hand on his arm. He looked down into the pleading eyes of Helena Russell.

"John. I need to stay on top to help in medical."

He shook his head. "Not only are you pregnant, Helena, but I need our best doctor in that bunker for the survivors, if it comes to that. Bob will take charge of things here. No matter what happens in the war, I want to give the survivors the best possible chance to rebuild. You will have the children, and the mothers, and there is simply no one else I can entrust them to." He took her hand. "As for Victor, I'm going to need him. If anything goes wrong with those force fields, I need him to fix it. We'll be well protected here in Uzazi. It will be Alan and his pilots who are in the greatest line of fire."

"I hope, John," she said softly, "that this war never happens. I cannot bear to lose Victor, or you, or Alan, or any of our people."

"I hope so too, Helena. I hope Arra's warning comes to nothing, and that those revengeful entities can somehow be released from their bloodlust. But I'm satisfied that we have done all in our power to overcome anything thrown at us. This is not a war we are seeking, but one we are drawn into, and I can only hope that whatever cosmic forces have looked out for us in the past, will do so again."

Victor Bergman, who had been in discussion with Paul Morrow, now joined them. "Well done, John. Our people needed that!" he exclaimed. Victor's eyes rested lovingly on Helena. "We're going to be OK," he smiled reassuringly at her.

John Koenig too squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Go make the best of this little break, you two. I'm going to go get something to eat. See you later."

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3: The Baby

**Chapter 3: The Baby**

"Commander! We have a contact!"

John Koenig rushed out of the access tunnel to the bunker at Kukua, commlock in hand.

"What kind of contact, Paul?"

"A ship… or ships… from our outer orbiting drones."

"Do you have visual, Paul?"

"Will in a few minutes, Commander."

John Koenig threw his leg over the ATV he had been using as a surface transport. These vehicles, salvaged from the Superswift, were much faster than the moon buggies, and had become very popular on Berg. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Paul. Get Alan, get Victor, alert medical! If they're only now being picked up by our outer probes, those ships are a ways off, but we need to be ready."

"Right, Commander!"

By the time Koenig stormed into the command unit at Uzazi, everyone was staring at the visuals relayed from their orbiting probes on the big screen. Three small alien ships, triangular and flat in shape, with cockpits that reminded the Alphans of the eyes of houseflies.

"Those ships remind me of the Sidon ships, Commander!" Alan exclaimed. "They're much smaller though. And very fast."

Koenig studied the feed for a moment. "Yes, they don't look like war ships." As they watched the video feed, one of the small ships broke formation, heading away from the others.

"I think they're reconnaissance ships, Commander," Alan said. "Coming to check us out. Looks like that one might be heading to Erath."

"If so, our probes there should pick it up soon. What do we do, Commander?" David Kano asked.

"Let's ride it out a little longer," Koenig said. "I think Alan is right. And if they are merely reconnaissance, let's not tip our hand. However, get all personnel and equipment working on the bunker in Kukua out of sight. Let's get people on the ground here. Uzazi needs to look busy. Misdirection starts now. Any signals from those ships?"

"None, Commander."

"Alan, get ready to launch just one eagle. An unmodified one. If we do nothing, it will look suspicious. Get some security with laser cannons on the ground here, if they do a low fly past."

"What about the force fields, Commander?"

"Negative. We can deal with those three without showing our aces. Any other contacts, Paul?"

"No Commander. That's all so far."

"Alright. Battle stations people. Just as we drilled."

"Commander," Kano cried. "The Erath probes are picking up the lone ship."

"So, reconnaissance," John concluded. "Victor, David, pull all our information on the Sidon ships. If they are from Sidon, we need the intelligence from our previous encounter with their warships."

"On it, John."

"Non essential personnel confined to quarters, Paul. Activate a yellow alert. This is it, people. Let's look sharp, but not too sharp."

Staff rushed away to their duty stations. John headed to his office. "Victor."

"Yes, John."

"When you're done getting that intelligence on the Sidon ships, stand by on the force fields. If those are flybys to gather intelligence, I'd rather not activate them, but we have no idea how far behind any real war machines may be. How ready is the medical unit in our bunker?"

"First section we completed, John."

"Good. Without causing alarm, start moving our mothers-to-be and the remnant children to Kukua, but keep them out of sight there. If we pick up any war ship contacts from our probes, get them into the bunker. It will be easier to do so while we are not under attack."

"Scanner feed streaming from our second layer of probes, Commander."

Alan whistled. "Those things are moving, Commander!"

The Alphans watched as the two ships sped towards Berg. "Paul, start sending out a contact"

"Attention, alien craft. This is the planet Berg. Please identify and state your purpose. Attention, alien craft. This is the planet Berg. Please identify and state your purpose."

"Keep running it Paul. Alan, get that eagle launched, but no aggression. Fire only if fired upon."

"Eagle fourteen cleared for launch. Mark, fire only if fired upon."

"Reading you Alan. Ready for liftoff."

John's commlock beeped at his side, and he snatched it. It was Helena Russell.

"John," her voice was soft, but urgent. "I know you have a yellow alert, but can Paul come to medical right away? Please?"

John immediately realized what was up. "Of course." He went over to the young man, keeping his voice down. "Paul, report to medical immediately," giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Oswald, run our message. David, how's that information coming?"

"All here, Commander. Info on the Sidon ships."

"Main scanners picking up alien vessels!" Lee Oswald shouted.

"Let's go, people," John Koenig called, rushing outside. "Victor, stay in here and be ready to activate force fields. Alan, come with me. Lee, send some more security outside."

Outside it was a beautiful day with clear skies. The Alphans looked up into the sky, trying to spot the alien ships.

"There, Commander!" Alan cried, pointing to thin contrails etched high up against the sky. Moments later the sonic boom reached them, and they pressed their hands to their ears. They were yet unable to see the small vessels, but the wisps left behind by the darting ships made complicated patterns in the sky. In the distance, their lone eagle was lifting off, heading towards the alien craft.

Suddenly one of the small craft dove out of the sky, heading for them at incredible speed. Some of the men aimed their laser cannons, even though it was an exercise in futility. "No, don't shoot!" John Koenig yelled. The small ship pulled up into horizontal flight mere hundreds of meters above the men before darting away again.

"Mark! Attempt pursuit but hold your fire!" Alan shouted on his commlock as the boom finally reached them. The eagle swept over them; then shot up in almost vertical flight in pursuit of the alien vehicles, but it was obvious the smaller ships were too fast.

"No aggression from them yet," John Koenig remarked. "What are they up to?"

"Look, Commander!"

The eagle had disappeared from sight, but the two smaller ships came spiraling down almost peacefully, hovering above the community without any attempt at concealment. Lights started flashing on the bellies of the ships.

"Take cover!" John Koenig shouted, and men scattered in all directions. But the vessels just hung in the air for a few seconds, the lights almost festive. Then, from above them, the eagle appeared in a deadly dive heading for the alien ships.

"Mark! Mark! Pull up. They're not firing! You'll hit us!"

It took a few seconds for the eagle to pull out of the dive, in which time the two small ships spun almost arrogantly before shooting into the sky, past the descending eagle, and then, just as quickly as they appeared, the craft were gone, followed a moment later by the sound wave. Men got up, dusting themselves down, still looking up at the sky. But all they saw was their own eagle hovering.

"Mark. Return to base." Alan turned to his Commander. "They were taking pictures. Streaming video, something like that."

"Let's hope we gave them something to remember. Something to focus on." The men returned to the command room, where they were just in time to see the third alien ship join up with the other two before speeding off into outer space.

"Never a word from them, Commander," Lee Oswald reported.

"David, analyze everything our scanners collected about those ships. This was our first contact. We don't know what they'll send next, and we don't know when, but we have plenty to keep us busy. And let's rush those bunkers. Lee, cancel yellow alert."

On the distant scanners they could see the small ships vanishing into the vastness of space.

* * *

"It's a beautiful baby girl!"

The beaming face of Helena Russell appeared on the medical monitor, and several cheers went up.

"Mother and baby are doing fine…" Helena's face went off-screen for a minute, but then reappeared. "And I do believe the father is recovering nicely too!"

That brought some laughs. John shook Victor's hand, and everywhere in the command room, hugs and shoulder pats were exchanged.

"OK. Eyes on those scanners," Koenig said. "I'll make sure everyone gets to go see the baby soon. Let's go, Victor!"

The two men rushed to the medical center and stopped to watch through the Perspex partition. Both faces had wide smiles. Helena, seeing them from inside, exited the new neonatal unit.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" John Koenig smiled, kissing her cheek. "Well done, Helena! Well done, all of you."

"Sandra did the work," Helena laughed. "But, thank you."

"The first natural citizen from Berg," Victor mused, hugging Helena to him. "Is she an Alphan? Or a Bergan?"

They laughed. "Doesn't matter," John said. "She's one of us."

Helena looked at him. "Those ships, John?"

"Gathering intelligence, we think," he replied. "They're gone. Not a shot fired."

Bob Mathias came out holding two long paper gowns. "If you wash up over there, and put these on, you may come inside for a moment." Helena followed him back inside, and a few minutes later John pushed open the door. Sandra looked absolutely radiant, holding her new daughter close, while to the side Paul's face was a mixture of joy, relief and pride. John shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Paul. She's beautiful."

Sandra held the baby towards her Commander, and John gently took the precious bundle as Victor bent to kiss the mother affectionately on the cheek before shaking Paul's hand vigorously. Sandra's voice was soft, but laced with joy. "Meet Paulandra Morrow," she whispered.

"A beautiful name," Koenig answered, studying the newborn in his arms. "A beautiful girl for a beautiful couple." He placed the baby back in Sandra's arms.

Helena ushered the two men towards the door. "She's fine, but she needs to rest. Those ships… were a great shock, but the delivery went well. You just can never predict when the little ones will decide it's time."

Back outside, the men glanced at the activity inside the unit one last time. Koenig draped his arm around the older man's shoulder as they headed out. "Well, Victor, it's probably not what you'd prefer to do right now, but let's go look at our data. We owe it to our children, our future, to be as prepared as we can be."

* * *

"These are pictures we have of the Sidon ships," Alan Carter explained. "Now, as you know, our eagles never engaged them. Queller destroyed them with the Voyager."

"What do think our chances would have been, Alan?"

The men in Koenig's office studied the pictures of the insect-like Sidon ships. "Then, Commander, I wouldn't have given us much of a chance. Now though, with our improved eagles, missiles, I think we might just stand a chance."

"If they **are** the Sidons," Victor sighed. "We don't know for sure."

"No, we don't. But I agree with Alan. Thanks to Arra, we have a chance."

"How long do you think we have, Commander?" Alan asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Alan. Those reconnaissance craft may be headed back to their planet, or their war machines may already be on their way. We simply don't know."

"What do we do meanwhile, Commander?" David Kano asked.

"Eyes on our scanners 24/7. We complete our bunkers. And everyone on alert. Get me the names of all those personnel not necessary for the war effort David. Victor, get the reserve hydroponics and food production unit moved into the bunker as soon as possible. Our other staff will continue to man the bigger units above ground for now, but staff assigned to take care of the bunker units can work on it in there. I'll speak to the groups who'll be going into the bunker individually. Alan, double check all our modified eagles are ready for liftoff at a moment's notice. Victor, I want us to test the force fields one more time."

Staff burst into action, filing outside. Koenig walked with Victor to a small desk filled with buttons and switches, added to one section of the command room.

"Attention all residents on Berg," the Professor activated his communications console. "Attention all Berg residents. Standby for force field test. This is a test. I repeat: this is a test." Then, his face a mask of concentration, he started flipping levers and punching buttons.

"Bring it up on the screen, Victor."

Both men looked up at the big screen, where a specially launched probe relayed feed showing the entire Uzazi community. Above the eagle hanger was a faint green glow, like a dome. The second layer became visible seconds later, under the first, and then the third, like a fence being rolled around the entire community. Others at work in the command room stopped to look too, and a soft round of applause broke out. To John it was a beautiful sight, representing in his opinion, their best chance to survive the coming war.

"Thank you, Victor," he said softly to his friend.

"Looking good, John. Everything holding."

"When the war starts, Victor, we'll be routing all our reserve power to those fields. My hope still is that no war ever breaks out, but that," he pointed at the big screen, "represents our best chance. OK, shut it down. I'm satisfied."

The older man fiddled with the switched and buttons; and the picture of their community returned to normal. John Koenig placed his hand on his friend's arm.

"Work has resumed on the bunker, Victor. I'll be heading there shortly. But you're relieved of duty for the next 8 hours, unless those ships come back."

Victor started shaking his head, but John was insistent. "Go spend some time with Helena. Get some rest… both of you. Now, go."

"Thank you, John." Koenig watched his old friend amble off, then his eyes turned back to their community visible on the big screen.

"May that damn war never happen," he muttered, then punched the button to turn off the feed.

* * *

Victor Bergman was seated, leaning against a tree by the lakeside, Helena leaning back against him. His arms were wrapped lightly around her, his lips gently teasing her neck with light kisses.

"Do you think we have any chance, Victor? If a war does come to us?"

"Yes Helena, I do. We've done everything humanly possible to prepare our communities. I just won't accept that it will end this way."

"I don't want to be in that bunker, Victor. Not with you and John both up here."

He noticed a lonely tear running down her cheek and gently wiped it away. "We'll be OK. I promise."

She turned around to look at him. "How can you promise that? You just don't know!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. John is right, though. The children, our child, that's our future. If we don't make it, it'll be up to all of you to continue, and our sacrifice would not have been in vain."

They just sat quietly then, looking out over the lake. Berg never had a sunset, but still on lunar time she imagined that about now the sun would be setting, infusing everything with a rosy glow.

"It's just so beautiful here, Victor," she sighed. "We've not yet had enough time."

"Perhaps the war will never happen," he reflected. "Perhaps those reconnaissance vehicles will report us as no great threat to anyone. Perhaps whoever is behind it, will still agree to negotiations. Perhaps we will have time."

"Gladness and sorrow at the same time. Paul and Sandra's new daughter, within the next month Hector and Tanya's baby is due too, and then us, Victor."

He nodded; one hand protectively on her swollen belly. "Our children deserve time. I hope whatever cosmic entity likes using us for sport, is listening." There was anger in his voice.

"David and Angela have taken the little remnant girl," she said. "Sheena Harris. And Angela is expecting now too. So many good things are happening…." She smiled. "And you know what? Alan Carter has spoken to me about the boy! About Kevin."

Victor chuckled. "Actually, I think he'll be a great dad! He was very good with Jackie Crawford."

"You're right, Victor. But this war… we can't make a decision about it until…" She sighed deeply, leaned her head back against his shoulder again. "Alan is going to be right up there, confronting whatever it is we will face. Him and the other pilots. I can't bear to even think about it."

"Alan has courage enough for all of us," he retorted. "And that's where he wants to be. Our first line of defense."

"I've seen those new eagles. I hope they are as impressive as they look."

"With the new missiles and improved laser weapons, they are. We've stripped them of much of the bulky pod-carrying frame to make them more streamlined. We've boosted their power. Strenghtened their shields. They'll give a good account of themselves."

"But we don't know what they'll be up against."

He helped her up, and for a moment longer they stood looking back at the community of Uzazi. Everything seemed so peaceful, but their hearts were in turmoil with mixed emotions. Then, their arms linked together, they slowly started making their way back to their people.

As they drew closer to their residential unit, they saw John Koenig making his way in their direction and went to meet him.

"Helena. Victor."

"Come join us, John."

"Not for long," he said. "I'm heading to Kukua to check on the bunker, and to try getting some rest. But Raul reported that the medical unit in the bunker is completed. I'd like you to go there tomorrow, Helena, and check that everything is in order."

"Of course, John."

"How's Paul and Sandra?"

"They're great. Very proud parents. Paul will be staying with her in the medical center tonight, but they'll be good to go home tomorrow."

"I'll schedule some time off for him," John said. "We'll be able to hold the fort. I need the names of all the other pregnant women, Helena. They need to be made aware that should this war break out, they'll be going to the bunker."

"OK, John."

"I'm sorry that this joyous time is marred by something so ugly, but we're doing our best."

She placed her hand on his arm. "I know, John."

"Get some rest while you can." The Commander's smile was sad.

"You too, John." And together Victor and Helena watched their friend stride away before turning to their own quarters.

* * *

"So, see, Commander, once those people are in the panic rooms, this door slides forward over the access entrance, so if any alien troops do land and search, even if they find the bunker, they won't know there is this lowest level."

Paul hit a switch on a remote controller and a panel from the side of the bunker passage slid towards them, completely covering the stairway entry to the lowest level of their new bunker.

"They will have the controls down there too, so if no one remains to release them once the enemy is gone, they can come out by themselves when it's safe. They have access to a silent feed from fiber optic cameras hidden in the vegetation around Kukua."

John nodded.

"The cables from those and some of the other things serving the bunkers are hidden in those fake trees I showed you, and they have been sunk into the ground. The bunkers are operational and just about ready." Paul unfolded a plan. "The medical unit, a recreation room, cafeteria, small hydroponics unit and a command office is on the first level. The second level contains sleeping units and bathrooms, while the third level is the panic rooms. The panic rooms, though very basic, are stocked with ready to eat meals, water and enough basic necessities to last 100 people for 7 days. If there are more, and they are careful, it could last longer."

Koenig sighed. "Yes, I've looked at our lists of those needed for the war effort, and it appears to be around 100 people that will remain on the surface. Pilots, security, technicians, some service personnel to keep us fed if the war drags out, medical, communications, data. So, roughly 160 people and the children will be evacuated to these bunkers once it becomes clear we stand no chance."

"Commander, I…"

"I know what you want to say, Paul, but my mind is made up. Once the order comes, you are to lead the people in the bunkers. Not only do you have a child now, but I need continuity from at least some of our senior personnel down here."

"But Professor Bergman…"

"I wish I could send him down here Paul, but I need him. I need him for the force fields and other technical and scientific matters that may pop up. He simply has an uncanny understanding and insight no one else has. With David down here with you, he'll be running Computer too. Do you have a link here?"

"Yes, Commander, on the first level. As long as our communities above ground stay, we'll know what's going on."

"If we are overrun, Paul, and you lose contact, disable that link immediately. We want to keep the bunker hidden at all costs."

"Yes, Commander."

They were making their way back to the top level when they met up with Alan Carter, and by his side Kevin McMurry.

"Alan!"

"I figured I'd show the lad the bunkers, Commander. That way it won't be too scary if they do need to come down here." He smiled down at the young boy, who smiled back shyly. John Koenig ruffled his hair.

"How are you doing, Kevin?"

The boy's startling blue eyes met those of John Koenig; then slowly traveled to Paul, then back to Alan before the boy whispered just one word: "War…"

It made shivers run down Koenig's spine. Of course the boy would realize what was going on! He grew up under similar circumstances on earth.

"Hey buddy!" Alan swung the youngster on his shoulders. "Let's go look at the bedrooms. There's TV!"

Koenig shook his head sadly and he and Paul proceeded to level one. "How's Paulandra?"

"Oh, Commander… she's just so… so tiny! Yet so perfect. And she makes a lot of noise for someone so tiny… but… she's great! I'm so proud of her… of Sandra!"

"Well Paul, you've done about all I can ask of you now. Go spend some time with Sandra, with Paulandra. If I need you, I'll let you know. All we can do now is wait; so use the time to relax with your family."

"Yes, Commander. Thank you."

They parted at the entrance to the tunnel that led to the underground bunker, which could be sealed off with a thick bulkhead door. Paul had shown him a second, camouflaged covering that would roll down to cover the door, painted and textured to match Berg vegetation. The entrance would not be easily found, and was virtually impossible to spot from the air.

John stood looking at the bunker entrance for a few minutes, the plans and preparations of the last few weeks running through his mind. It had been an incredibly hectic time since Arra's warning, and he wanted to be sure they had missed nothing so he ticked things off in his mind as he stood there: bunkers, force fields, war ships, ordinance, staff, food supplies, communications, a survival group, ground patrols, early warning systems, missile defense, pilots… Yet, none of them had any idea what form the war would take. Or even if there ultimately would be a war. Negotiation was still an option, if they got the chance. He needed to formulate a case for his people, in case he needed to plead.

With those thoughts running through his mind, he headed for his quarters in Kukua, and hoped that the knowledge that they had done everything possible to prepare would allow him a few hours of rest.

(To be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4: Negotiations

**Chapter 4: Negotiations**

The Alphans passed a few quiet days, remaining vigilant and finishing up the remaining tasks to prepare their communities for war, but everyone managed to get a little rest. John Koenig was playing a game of chess with David Kano in the command center at Uzazi, when the call came from medical.

"Another healthy baby girl!" Helena exclaimed joyfully. "Tanya is doing well, Hector is bursting with pride, and we have another beautiful girl!"

The men rushed over to medical, congratulating each other as if they had had everything to do with it. But for their communities it was another huge event, another step into the future, and Koenig reflected that if they ever got through this war, they needed a special celebration. There were now five children on Berg, the three remnant children and two of their very own. It looked so hopeful… if only this sword was not hanging over their heads. He considered for a moment about having a party anyway… perhaps he would speak to Helena, to Victor, Paul, Sandra, David, Angela…

Then he was part of the hugs, back slaps and general revelry in the reception area of the medical unit. There were smiles everywhere, the looming war momentarily forgotten.

"John!" Victor rushed over to him, beaming. "Isn't it just wonderful?"

John hugged his old friend and whispered by his ear. "How long for you and Helena?"

"A little less than two months, John."

"I hope you're ready," John laughed.

"With all this war stuff, John, we've hardly had time to think about it."

"Yes," John agreed sadly. "I can't get past my anger about it: we should be celebrating the new lives, our future."

"We will, John."

Koenig studied the older man's face. "Do you really think so, Victor?"

His friend walked over to a deserted corner, then looked at him. "I have to believe it, John. If I don't, what is left for us? To have survived all that time on Alpha, only for our future to be extinguished here?"

"I know what you're saying, Victor, but what chance do we have against an unknown enemy? If they are anything like those we encountered while on Alpha, common sense tells me we stand no chance!"

"Then we have to use uncommon sense, John. If we lose hope, there is nothing left for our people, our children. Think of that survival ship from earth that found us! It didn't make sense that of all the places in the universe, that ship would end up here. And your friend, Arra. She chose to warn us. She must have had some hope!"

John was surprised at the fervor in his friend's voice.

"And in the end John, the war still might not happen. It's been days since those reconnaissance ships came, and we've had no other contact!"

"I'm just so tired Victor, and so very angry. Not even with those dissidents wanting to take the earth ship was I this angry. Yet I know anger will get me nowhere."

"Come and spend some time with us after our work shifts later, John. We can just relax, talk about old times. We'll whip up something to eat. I have some brandy…," Victor smiled. "Enough brooding on your own in Kukua."

John thought of the long night ahead of him, the period of rest they still called by its earth name, even though Berg had no night. They were still using lunar time, and by 22:00 residential units were blacked out to allow for rest and sleep. Then he thought of Vana, she had been on his mind so often lately… or had she been with him?

"Sounds great, Victor. I'd like that."

"All set then, John! I'll tell Helena."

John Koenig watched his friend walk away, suddenly overcome with an anger so dark, it threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to throw a chair at Victor's departing back, he wanted to pull his stun gun and fire, he… The intensity of the emotion ripped through him, shaking him to his core. He gripped his head between his hands, suppressing the scream building deep inside of him.

"Commander? Are you OK?" Alan Carter was beside him, his arm around the shoulder of young Kevin McMurry. The boy's electric blue eyes stared up at the Commander.

John blew out a long breath. "Yes, Alan. Yes, thank you. I'm just very, very tired. This waiting is getting to me. Hi, Kevin."

"Kevin, this is our boss, Commander Koenig," Alan smiled. "Remember? I told you before."

The boy's eyes did not waver. "War," he said.

Alan hugged the boy to him. "I'm sorry Commander. He's just fixated on this whole war thing. It's all he says."

"It's what he knows," John whispered. "It's what he grew up with. I hope we can offer him and all the children a better alternative one day."

* * *

"Of all the games in the universe, Victor," John Koenig laughed, "you had to bring out this one?"

"It was all I could find," Victor said, scratching his head, "that was not just a two-player game."

The two men looked down at a board filled with red hotels, and the collection of property cards arrayed in front of Helena Russell. She was cleaning them out.

"Well," Victor said. "I'm bankrupt! Wiped out by Boardwalk!"

"John, you still have those yellow properties," Helena laughed. "Ready to get out of jail yet?"

John shook his head. "You own all the properties on that side. No way can I get past it!" He took a sip of the brandy Victor had poured for them earlier.

"That stuff traveled through a black sun, John. No telling how old it really is now!" Victor exclaimed. "That was some trip."

"I never really knew what had happened to you two in that black sun," Helena said. "We saw the moon enter it, and I know we did not, because we were traveling the other way, but then the moon was there again, as if it had never left!"

"I don't know what happened either," John replied as Victor started packing away the Monopoly things. "I remember it getting very cold, and I remember drinking this brandy, and I remember a voice… a friendly voice."

"I remember seeing your thoughts, John" Victor mused. "Seeing them as if they had been written on a big board."

"Can you see them now, Victor?" John laughed.

"Nooo, John. You know I can't. But that was… another dimension of some kind. The dimension Arra and her people must inhabit."

"And Vana," Koenig thought to himself, taking another sip.

"What was the weirdest thing in your opinion John, that we experienced in our journey on Alpha?" Helena asked, leaning back against Victor's shoulder.

"I think," John said after a moment, "that time we came across a future earth, and our future selves… some of us, at least. If only we could come across a future Berg right now…"

"I don't think I'd want to know," Helena sighed. "At the moment we have hope, but if we knew…"

"Gwent does it for me," Victor smiled. "Such a lonely existence. To build a machine to ensure one's immortality. Very sad."

"I wonder what would have happened if we never got out of there?" Helena reflected.

"In the end that machine did have some… humanity left? I suppose we'll always ascribe human emotions to alien behavior?" Victor mused.

"It seems, no matter the entity, the range of experiences… emotions if you want, are similar across the universe," John muttered. "I just hope those coming for us know the meaning of the word mercy."

"Do you think they might negotiate, John?"

"I have no idea, Victor. Those reconnaissance ships didn't give as much as a peep, which leads me to believe that their warships will do the same."

Koenig's commlock suddenly started beeping and he reached for it. "David?"

"Commander? Are you in Kukua?"

"No, David, with the Professor and Doctor Russell."

"Good. Commander, we have a contact on our most distant scanners."

John looked at his two friends. Was this it?

"I'll be right there, David. Don't alert yet, let's see what we have first."

"Yes, Commander."

"Victor, let's go!"

John was outside in a minute, running to the command center in Uzazi, followed by Bergman. Neither of them saw Helena Russell following.

The command center was deserted, only David Kano and two other staff serving the night shift. "We'll have visual in a few minutes, Commander," Kano said. "Radar indicates five large and several smaller objects."

John looked at Victor. "This must be it, David. Get Carter. He needs to get the pilots alerted. Get Lee Oswald in here, and warn Paul. If this is it, those ships are a long way off, but we have no idea of their speed. He needs to be ready to get the people to the bunker."

Kano punched some buttons and sent out the necessary alerts. "Visual coming up, Commander."

All eyes lifted to the big screen. The formation that appeared was like an arrowhead, five large insect-like ships, their cockpits glowing dull silver, their bodies a faded red. And the outer formation, seven of the smaller triangular ships that had visited Berg before, shadowing the bigger war machines.

"It **is** the Sidons!" Victor exclaimed.

"Commander! Another contact… radar is just picking it up… it's huge!"

"Yellow alert, David. Warn all sections. People are to stay confined to quarters unless they are on the war team."

Alan Carter rushed into the command unit, his eyes immediately jumping to the screen. "The Sidons, Commander! We can handle those!"

"That's not all, Alan. There's something bigger, no visual yet."

"At least they're not moving as fast, Commander. But they have some of those irritating mosquitoes with them."

"At that speed, we have a couple of hours."

"Yes. Hold off on the force fields Victor. Alan, stay here until our main scanners pick them up. Lee, interstellar frequency, let's start trying to make contact."

"Alien vessels, this is planet Berg. You are entering our air space, please acknowledge."

As John turned he noticed Helena for the first time. She had gone to stand by Victor at the console for the force fields.

"Helena? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see, John. Here is just as safe as the rest of Berg, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes," he relented. "But as soon as we evacuate to the bunker…?"

"Yes, John."

"Visual, Commander," Kano called out just as Paul Morrow rushed in.

"What… is… that?"

The huge battleship drifted onto the screen, looking like some strange yellow lizard.

"Satazius!" Koenig exclaimed. "I thought we blew her up!"

"The Bethans!" Alan shouted. "They're in on it too!"

"I don't think we can have any more doubt. Battle stations people. All non essential personnel to Kukua now! Keep out of sight, but evacuation to the bunker is not yet mandatory. Alan, get those three pilots on their way to the dark side… they need to fly low, stay out of sight. All war eagles to launch positions. Lee, keep trying to make contact. Victor, hold off on the force field a bit longer."

"John, if that is another Satazius, remember their strategy! They landed, to fire at Delta."

"Right, Victor. But this time they have our missiles to deal with before they can land."

"Who speaks for you?" The voice came from everywhere, yet from nowhere at the same time. The Alphans looked around in confusion. "Who speaks for your primitive society?"

Commander Koenig stepped forward, as if facing someone. "I do."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Commander John Koenig, leader on this planet. Who are you?"

"John Koenig. Of course. Murderer of our chief justifier, Aarchon. We prefer to speak to someone else."

"Well, you're not getting someone else! I speak for these people." John was aware of Victor's hand on his arm, but he shook it off.

"I'm no more a murderer than you are! You were going to wipe out my people."

"It was the unanimous judgment of Sidon. Your primitive technology was a danger to life in all galaxies. You escaped that judgment through murder; you will not escape it again."

"And if you murder us, you are no better!" Victor called out.

"Who is that speaking?"

Victor looked at John, who nodded.

"Victor Bergman, chief scientist."

"Are you responsible for the primitive technology that wiped out civilizations in the Federated Worlds of Sidon?"

"You know who was responsible for the Voyager craft," Koenig shouted. "Ernst Queller was, and he died to save us from your war ships. He paid the price!"

"We received the reports before you destroyed the justifier of Sidon. But justice was not carried out. We are here to rectify that error."

"Why do you have the Bethan ship with you?"

"You interfered in a justifiable war. You murdered their operatives by blowing up their ship through an act of deception. They lost their general, and they need their own justice carried out."

"They deceived us first! They broke the ceasefire we negotiated with Delta," Koenig shot back, but then became aware of Victor's hand on his arm again. "What is it?" he snapped.

"May I try, John?"

The command center had filled in the meantime, and Koenig looked at all his people. He realized he was very angry, ready to lose it, and he looked into his friend's gentle eyes. "Yes, OK Victor, go ahead." At least it would give him time to pull himself together.

"This is Victor again," the Professor started, looking around as if to pinpoint the origin of the voice. "What may I call you?"

"I am Karchan, new chief justifier of the Federated Worlds of Sidon."

"And who is with you from Betha?"

"Theia, Chief Commissioner of the Bethan Armed Forces, can hear what is being discussed."

John Koenig wanted to interrupt impatiently, but suddenly, as if a voice was speaking clearly in his head, he heard Arra's words to them on the Atherian ship: "I sent for the three of you, because you will be playing pivotal parts in events soon to unfold." He held his tongue.

"Esteemed Karchan, and Theia, we admit that earth men, and us, made some grave mistakes out of ignorance in the past," Victor continued. "No doubt you are aware that earth was almost completely wiped out by war not long ago. We… on this planet are a small party who was on our moon in September 1999 when it was blasted out of earth's orbit by yet another of mankind's foolish choices. We survived, more by sheer luck, if you will, than anything else. We struggled through unknown galaxies for survival. We found this small, uninhabited solar system and have been trying to build a future here. We also learned that our planet earth is a wasteland now, and we vowed that in building our new future, we would not make the same mistakes again."

"You are earth men. You bear the responsibility for the actions of all your people."

"But earth has paid, don't you see? Earth paid the price for the destructive choices her inhabitants made over the years. Justice has been served, in a way."

There was a long silence. The Alphans waited anxiously; there was not a sound, not a rustle to be heard. John nodded encouragingly to Victor.

"You have not yet paid for your deeds: the murder of our enforcers, and the people of Betha. You are responsible for those actions."

"Those were not acts of deliberate aggression," Victor pleaded. "They were acts of self defense. Surely you would act likewise, were you under threat?"

The Alphans held their collective breaths, but once again there was only silence.

"Victor Bergman, we will receive you in one of our vessels to… negotiate… as you would say. If you can speak for those people."

Victor looked at John, incredulous, but Koenig shook his head. "No Victor. You know you can speak for us, but I'm not letting you go to that ship!"

"It's a chance, John!" Victor implored. "We have to take it!"

"No! No!" John was aware of every eye on him. "It's too dangerous. I can't allow it!"

"But Commander…" David Kano whispered. "They want to negotiate. Surely that's better than war!"

"Can you speak for those people, Victor Bergman?"

"Karchan," Koenig said. "We need just a few moments… to discuss things."

"Commander," Paul whispered. "Alien ships now reaching second band of probes!"

"Karchan! I will come to your ship," Koenig shouted.

"We do not wish to speak to you, John Koenig. If no one else can speak for your people, we will carry out the justice meted out to you without further delay."

"John, please? Let me go. Let me try. For all of us. For our future…"

John was suddenly aware of Helena Russell's eyes on him. She was still over by the force field console, her arms crossed almost protectively around herself, studying him intensely.

"Commander…" David Kano said. "We need to try." Koenig was aware of other whispered voices, but it was as if his brain had stopped functioning.

"Arra! Arra!" he shouted in his heart. "What do I do? What choice do I make?" But there was no reply. "Follow your mind," Vana's voice echoed in his innermost being. "Your mind can overcome your fears…" And as he tried to deal with all these conflicts inside of himself, he realized that he was in no condition to speak for his people at that moment. With his eyes on Helena Russell, he said: "Victor Bergman can speak for the people here."

There was a collective gasp of relief.

"But I want your word that Victor Bergman will not be harmed."

" **We** will not harm him, John Koenig."

"Thank you, John," Victor whispered by his side.

"Don't thank me, Victor."

"You heard him, John. They want to negotiate! I'll be perfectly fine. We can avoid this war!"

"How do you want to do this?" Koenig addressed the air around him again.

"We are willing to receive one of your craft. With one man."

John turned to his friend. "Victor, you can't fly the eagle alone."

"I'm sure I can John."

Koenig turned to Alan Carter, who merely nodded, his mouth a grim line. "OK, Alan. Get an eagle ready. A normal one. Check it out yourself."

"Karchan. We'll launch the eagle shortly. By the time you get within range, the eagle should join up with you."

"We will wait, John Koenig. Our vessels will not approach your planet until negotiations are concluded."

"Thank you, Karchan," Victor said, and then he was by Helena's side in a few quick strides, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't go, Victor," she whispered against his shoulder. "I'm scared."

"I am too, Helena," he replied, hugging her tightly. "But they are giving us a chance. We have to take it, for our future, for the future of everyone here on Berg… and our children. I have to go!" He lifted her tear-streaked face, his gentle green eyes holding hers captive, until she finally nodded weakly.

"I love you, Victor. Come back to me, please."

"I'll do my best," he said, and then he was heading for the door, flanked by John Koenig and Alan Carter.

* * *

The Alphans in the command unit at Uzazi watched in silence as the lone eagle lifted off. Moments later, John Koenig and Alan Carter returned.

"Paul, get me Jim Haines in here."

"He's in the first bunker group, Commander," Paul said.

"Change his status to war team. Get him now!"

"Yes Commander."

John watched the eagle on the big screen; then looked around for Helena. He found her sitting at the command console for the force fields, looking pale. He rushed over.

"Helena?"

He tried helping her up, but her eyes were filled with pain and she held up her hand. "I'll be OK, John. Just… let me rest a moment."

He was not convinced and got on his commlock. "Bob, get someone to the command unit immediately to take care of Doctor Russell!" Then he turned back to his command group. "David, since Victor is not here, your bunker status is revoked. I need you for Computer. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Commander."

"Paul, you're relieved to go. Get to Kukua and start organizing the bunker groups."

"But Commander, the negotiations…?"

"We don't know what they're going to do, Paul, so we're going ahead here as if the war has started. Get out sight in the dwellings of Kukua while their attention is on other things, so when the order to evacuate to the bunkers come, you are ready."

Bob Mathias and a team of orderlies had arrived, and were busy loading Helena Russell on a gurney.

"She'll stay in medical here for now, Paul. As soon as Bob has checked her, we'll bring her to Kukua."

"What about the force fields, Commander?"

"Victor told me Jim Haines helped him with the force fields and could handle all the basics. That's why I sent for him. But, we don't need them yet. Let's conserve power and play our cards close. How's that eagle doing?"

"Fine, Commander," Alan replied.

"Alright Alan, get me Professor Bergman."

"This is Berg command calling eagle fourteen. Come in, eagle fourteen."

"Reading you, Alan. Everything OK?"

"Everything good, Professor. How do you like the flight?"

"Great, Alan. It's actually quite… fun."

"Victor? Heard anything from Karchan?"

"Nothing, John, you?"

"Not a word. I want you to be careful, Victor. I'm not sure I trust them."

"I will, John."

Koenig looked around him in frustration. "Karchan? Karchan are you there? Our eagle is on the way. We need instructions."

"We are preparing for your craft's arrival, John Koenig. None of our craft can accept a docking vehicle, but your vessel can dock with the Bethan ship. Our information shows that the atmosphere is compatible to your life form."

"Our negotiations are with you, Karchan!" Koenig cried out.

"We can negotiate across the vessels, John Koenig. Your ship needs to dock with the Bethan craft. Those are your instructions."

John sighed, looking at Alan.

"Did you get that, Professor? You'll be docking with Satazius."

"OK, Alan. Still a ways off, but I'm getting them now on radar scanning."

"Just like we practiced, Professor. Slow and easy."

Commander Koenig grabbed Alan's arm, whispering urgently: "Are you sure he can do it, Alan? There's still time to call him back!"

"Yes, Commander," Alan said reassuringly. "He'll never be a fighter pilot, but the Professor is careful and precise. He can dock."

Koenig turned to his people and flipped on his communications console. "OK. We are now in the first stages of war. We don't know what kind of outcome to expect from these… negotiations, but we know the Professor will do his best. Everyone on the war team is now on permanent standby, and if you are in the first bunker group and still in Uzazi, please proceed to Kukua. Alan Carter and all eagle fighter pilots; proceed to your battle eagles and be ready to launch. Ground troop units deploy to intercept positions, and man all surface missile sites. All channels of communication are now reserved for command use and emergencies only. Non-essential personnel not yet ordered to bunker, proceed with your duties. Secure breeding area and hydroponics units as planned. Service department transport emergency rations to command unit in Uzazi."

Jim Haines came running into the command room.

"Good, there you are!" John breathed a sigh of relief. "Until the Professor returns, man the force field console. Do not activate yet. Victor told me you can handle it?"

"Yes Commander."

"Welcome to the war team, Jim."

Eyes strayed back to big screen, where the formation of enemy ships still filled the screen, the v-formation of the Sidon craft, and behind it the much bigger Bethan ship. The Berg eagle was not in that quadrant yet.

"David, I'm going to medical quickly. Let me know if anything changes… immediately!"

"Yes, Commander. I hope the Doctor is ok."

John was grateful, as he rushed into medical, to see Helena resting seemingly comfortably. Mathias was bent over her, the two in deep conversation. Koenig knocked on the Plexiglas divider and Mathias motioned for him to come in.

"How is she?"

"I'm fine, John. Have you heard from Victor?"

"He's nearly there, Helena. Everything is going well. Now what's up with you? Is it… the baby?"

"I… I just had some cramps, John, and some pressure. I'm sure everything is fine. I'll rest here for a while. You'll keep me updated?"

He nodded, then pulled Bob Matthias aside. "Can we send her to the bunker unit, Bob?"

"I prefer we just watch her here for a couple more hours, Commander. If the stress does cause premature labor, we're much better equipped to handle it here, with our neonatal unit."

"You mean… she could have the baby… now?"

"Severe stress has been known to bring on labor prematurely, Commander. We've all been under a lot of stress, and the Professor leaving to that… ship… could have just been the last straw. There are some signs, but rest may resolve it."

"But the baby?"

"30 weeks is very preterm, Commander, but the survival statistics are high. If the baby is otherwise healthy, we are equipped to support and treat it."

"What do I do, Bob? Do I tell Victor?"

"It may just be a false alarm, Commander. We'll take good care of her here. Perhaps the Professor needs to focus on those aliens, and what they want with us."

"Thank you, Bob. You'll let me know…?"

"Yes, Commander. Good luck, Commander. I hope the war can be avoided."

"So do I, Bob, so do I."

* * *

"Commander, she's docking."

Everyone in command watched with breath held as the eagle made a slow turn and lined up carefully with the Bethan ship.

"Docking successful," Victor Bergman's voice broke in, and a muted cheer rose.

"Well done, Professor," Alan whispered, relieved.

"Good luck, Victor. You'll probably be out of touch for a while, but let us know as soon as you can."

"Of course, John. Thanks Alan. Bergman out."

"Oh, Victor, please be careful," John whispered to himself, then: "David let Bob know the Professor docked safely."

"What do we do now, Commander?"

"Alan, thank you for staying here in case the Professor needed help. You can report to your duty eagle now. Do not launch yet."

"Got it, Commander."

"Now, we wait. And hope we get a reprieve."

Time dragged by. Service brought in some ready meals, and while the Alphans remained alert, watching the cluster of alien ships in their slow orbit, a chessboard was brought out and a deck of cards. No one felt much like talking, but they could pass the time that way.

"Commander! Look!" Lee Oswald suddenly cried out, and all eyes lifted back to the big screen.

The five Sidon ships made a slow turn in formation, and then started heading back into space. The small reconnaissance craft fell in their wake.

"They're leaving!" David Kano cried out.

"Karchan!" John Koenig shouted, jumping up from his desk. "Where is Victor Bergman? What's going on?"

"Your Victor Bergman is in the Bethan ship, John Koenig. I, chief justifier of the Federated Worlds of Sidon have agreed to give your people temporary clemency. I will report to my Federation council, but any more acts of aggression in our galaxies will result in swift and unannounced retribution. This is my final judgment."

"He did it!" Kano shouted, "The Professor did it! We're saved!"

But John Koenig continued studying the screen, and the slowly moving Bethan ship, where the smaller eagle remained fixed to the docking port. Kano's exuberance was short lived as others picked up on the Commander's silence, and his intent stare at the screen.

"Karchan! Let the Professor return!" John Koenig shouted. "You promised you won't harm him!"

But only silence greeted his request. The Bethan battleship commenced slowly and menacingly, holding on to the eagle.

"David, see if you can raise that eagle?"

"This Berg calling eagle fourteen. Come in, eagle fourteen? Eagle fourteen, do you read?"

"Try the alien ship?"

"Berg calling Bethan ship… do you read? Please acknowledge?"

John groaned in frustration. "What the hell is going on?"

"Berg command to Bethan craft. Please acknowledge our communication."

"They're not turning around," David Kano finally said. "They're heading straight for Berg."

Koenig punched up his console. "Alan, launch battle eagles. The Bethan ship is still coming. The Sidons have turned away. Head to intercept, but do not fire, I repeat, do not fire on that ship. The Professor is still there."

"Eagles lifting off, Commander."

"If you see that eagle undock, Alan, blast that ship with all you have. I'm beginning to think Karchan did not speak for Betha." Koenig then switched to general communications. "Attention all stations, Berg. We are now under red alert. We have a warship approaching our planet. All bunker personnel to evacuate to the bunker immediately." He activated the red alert.

"Anything from eagle fourteen, David?"

"Negative, Commander. It is still docked."

John Koenig started pacing frantically. The absence of the Sidon warships was encouraging, but thoughts were racing through his mind… the Bethans, Dione's deception, their blowing up of the Satazius with the rigged moon buggy. And in his heart he knew: the Bethans were still out for revenge. He closed his eyes. And now, they had Victor. The words of Karchan played over and over in his mind: " **We** will not harm him…" He had spoken for the Sidons… but not for the Bethans… nor the Alphans.

He reached for his commlock. "Bob?"

"Commander?"

"How is she?"

"Resting, Commander. But we saw the red alert?"

"The Sidon ships have left, Bob, so somehow, Victor convinced them. But the Bethan ship… is still heading our way. And they've not released the Professor."

"Do I tell, her, Commander?"

"I think you have to, Bob. I don't think they're going to release him. She has to know. Tell her we'll do everything in our power…"

"Yes, Commander, I know."

Koenig looked up at the big screen, where the Bethan ship was slowly approaching. He knew he had to make some quick decisions, but it was a stalemate. The Bethans knew… or gambled… that they would not fire on the Satazius while they held Victor Bergman. But what else were they planning? What would their revenge look like?

"Jim, activate force fields. Alan, any news?"

"We'll have the ship in visual contact soon, Commander."

"Watch her, Alan. Shadow her. But hold all fire."

"What if we come under attack, Commander?"

"Evasive action, Alan. Do not fire on that ship while they have Victor. I'm thinking as fast I can."

"We can't let her land, Commander!"

"Alan, we have the force fields. We cannot fire on that ship, even if she lands, until we've made some effort to get Victor back…" John sighed deeply, then added very softly: "Or until we know the situation is… hopeless."

(To be continued...)


	5. Chapter 5: A Strange War

**Chapter 5: A Strange War**

The Alphans still above ground watched with dismay, and in utter silence, as the huge Satazius drifted over the Uzazi community slowly. Alan's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Commander! The eagle… it's undocking!"

But they could see it was something entirely different; the big ship throwing off the little craft like a wet dog shaking off drops of water. The eagle, its docking port clearly open, spiraled to the ground where it crashed in a cloud of dust.

"Get a team to that eagle immediately!" Koenig shouted.

The Bethan war ship simply glided on.

"Hold your fire, Alan! We need to check that eagle."

They could see their eagles shadowing the big craft.

"Commander! She's landing… she's landing between Uzazi and Kukua. We can't let her land!"

"Stand by, Alan, do not fire. That ship has not fired a shot at us either, and while we know it may be hostile, we need to wait. Stay in a holding pattern, and evade if needed." He turned to David. "Have they reached the eagle yet?"

"Almost, Commander. It didn't crash far away."

John paced restlessly, the other eyes glued to the screen and the image of the huge Bethan ship gently setting down on the surface of Berg.

"Commander, we're at the eagle crash site. Scanners show no sign of life on board. We're going in." There were a few minutes; then Toshiro Fujita's voice came over again. "The eagle is empty, Commander. There is no one on board."

"Damn," Koenig said forcefully. "So, they still have him. What are they planning? Jim, force field check?"

"All fields at maximum strength, Commander. Towers holding up."

"David, bunker?"

"Bunker entrance sealed, Commander. Only war team staff above ground now. Except Doctor Russell, still in medical."

John Koenig looked at his people, as if searching for answers. But there were none at that moment.

"Alan, return eagles to eagle base. If the war is going to be on the surface, we may as well spare our eagles."

"Yes, Commander."

"Stay with your ships though. Things may change."

"Tony," Koenig faced his main security man. "Get some teams out to that ship, but stay hidden. Take your laser cannons. Surround and observe. Report anything you see."

Tony Allen raced out, followed by his men.

"I wish they would say something!" David Kano exclaimed. "What do we do with silence?"

"Call them again, David. All frequencies. Keep calling until we get a reply."

"This is Berg command calling Bethan ship. You are violating our sovereignty by your unauthorized landing. Please acknowledge our communications, and state your intent."

"Theia! This is John Koenig. Answer us!" But there was only silence and Koenig found his anger growing again. How do you fight a silent enemy? Eagle dogfights, laser cannons, missiles; that was war. But this silence was a strange kind of war; a war of torture. "David, I'm going outside for a few minutes. I need to clear my mind. I have my commlock."

Outside, he straddled the ATV and headed towards Kukua. It took him only a few minutes before the huge Satazius came into view, sitting on their planet like some silent, menacing animal. He knew there were ground troops surrounding the alien ship, but did not want to draw attention to them, so just sat quietly and watched. Eventually he activated his commlock. "Bob? How is Doctor Russell?"

"There is a strong possibility she'll be having the baby now, Commander, but she's doing well. The stress was just too much."

Koenig sighed. "Yes Bob, we've all been under far too much stress. I'm having a hard time holding things together too."

"Any news on the Professor?"

"Nothing, Bob. The ship is just sitting here, right in front of me, like some grotesque, silent beast, and not a word from it."

"Hopefully they'll make contact soon, Commander. I'll keep you updated from here."

"Thank you, Bob."

John Koenig sat studying the big battleship for a few more minutes. As he turned his vehicle around to head back to Uzazi, he muttered to himself: "Are you deceptive, just like Dione had been? You were good even then, at silence. What are your intentions? Are we going to need to make a choice between one life; or all of our lives?" But all he heard in reply was the drone of the ATV engine.

* * *

Victor Bergman was sitting on the floor of the Bethan gunship, his back against the wall. Despite the situation he was in, his eyes had been scanning the incredible technology nonstop since the Sidons had left and he had been left mostly to his own devices. Three girls were manning control panels situated throughout the ship, occasionally waving their palms above the machines. Some kind of optical reader, he presumed, reading palm prints. Or perhaps implanted chips wired to their brains, because he had been unable to spot any particular variation in the waves. The machines seemed to give them everything they asked for.

There was an older woman too, one he vaguely remembered from their previous encounter with the Bethans, but she had not said a word to him. Nor had the three girls, but he noticed the youngest-looking one glancing at him from time to time.

Now he watched as they were running their machines, and what he recognized as a map of Berg appeared on their screen. They were marking spots; then scanning further, and he realized they were marking all the missile bunkers the Alphans had so carefully concealed. He remembered from the encounter long ago, that these people had simply disengaged all their possible defenses and had taken control of their computer.

The older woman suddenly appeared. Victor presumed that this was their control room. He noticed the younger girl glancing at him again, and then at their leader. He cleared his throat. "Um… I'm very thirsty. Do you perhaps have any water?"

The three young girls jumped backwards as if in fright, but the older woman just looked at him with cold eyes. Then she motioned to one of the girls. "Get him something, Kiria. Well, it's time to contact your people. They are an impatient and tiresome people, so waiting is good for them."

"Why are you doing this? The Sidons agreed to give us a chance."

"We are not the Sidons. They were weak; they crumbled before your words. We do not believe in words."

"You believe in war."

"You destroyed our best warship, and with it my prime commander. We have not forgotten, and will never forgive."

"Dione."

The woman turned on him, her face a mask of fury. "You are not worthy to speak her name. None of you are worthy. Dione was the best, most loyal soldier under my command. She had been groomed from an early age to be the destroyer of Delta. You killed her through an act of deception. Now, you must pay."

"If we are not worthy, how can we pay?"

"Wiping out your puny little community will be a payment we can accept."

"Will that bring Dione back?"

"Be quiet! It is time to contact your people."

The girl, Kiria, had returned, and approached tentatively, placing some kind of pouch on the floor a few meters from Victor Bergman. Then she backed away carefully.

"Why are your girls afraid?" Victor asked. "I am completely unarmed."

"We are not afraid of you or your people."

"On our planet, their actions would be interpreted as fear."

"They have been trained to man this ship, and carry out its purpose. You are simply a strange being to them. They have had no need for contact with the males of a species."

"So, your planet has only women?"

"We have no need for the males."

"Yes, I remember. You were at war with Delta. I bet all the men were there."

"You people weary me. You do so much talking."

"We regard talking as a good way of resolving problems."

"You keep interrupting when I want to contact your people."

Victor had crawled forward to collect the pouch, which contained some kind of liquid which could be sipped through a small tube. He was aware of the young girl watching him intently again, and looked up to smile at her.

"Virea. Get back to your duties!" The older woman commanded.

"Yes, Commissioner Theia."

"Enough talk. Contact their leader."

Moments later the face of John Koenig appeared on the screen in the Bethan ship. "Commander Koenig, this is Commissioner Theia, supreme commander of the Bethan Armed Forces."

"Where is Victor Bergman? What are you doing on our planet?"

"So impatient. We are here to avenge the death of our beloved general, Dione, who you killed through a treacherous act."

"You people started the war with Delta. You used our moon, disregarding our lives, and betrayed us first, by breaking the ceasefire negotiated with Delta!"

"You colony was insignificant in the scheme of our war. We did what we had to, to gain an advantage over our enemies. If you had not blown up our ship, victory would have been ours, and Dione would have achieved what she had been purposed for."

"She tricked us! You tricked us. Delta would have destroyed our Moonbase!"

"Irrelevant."

"Now let me speak to Victor Bergman!"

"We will give you two choices, Commander Koenig. You can give us eight people, two for every death you caused, and we will spare the rest of you. If you won't give us eight of our choice, we'll simply destroy your communities, and will have to be satisfied with that."

"What do you want with eight of my people? Just kill them?"

"They will return to Betha with us. You computer is now providing us with a list, from which we will choose."

"Let me speak to Victor Bergman!"

Theia looked down at Victor, motioning for him to get up. "Speak."

"John! They're mapping all our defenses. You have to destroy their ship now!"

In the command unit in Uzazi, all the Alphans reacted with shock on hearing the Professor's voice. John too, was speechless.

"Commander?" David Kano asked.

"No, David, not yet."

"Wise choice, Commander Koenig," Theia said. The next moment, inexplicably, the force fields simply shut off, leaving the community at Uzazi defenseless.

"Commander, computer is streaming all personnel files to that ship!"

"Theia!" John Koenig shouted. "Why do you want eight of our people?"

"We will talk again in a while, Commander. Now, you will consider the choices before you."

"Theia!"

But the screen in the Bethan ship faded out. Theia simply turned and left the control room.

Victor kept staring at the screen, as if he could will John Koenig to reappear. Then he stepped towards the three girls, but they backed away before suddenly disappearing from sight. He ran to one of the control panels he had seen them use, trying to wave his palms over them. A sudden, intense bolt of energy beat him to his knees. Then all was silent, and he was left alone on the floor of the Bethan gunship, trying to make sense of this strange war.

* * *

John Koenig, Alan Carter and David Kano were enclosed in Koenig's office in Uzazi in an attempt to discuss strategies for this passive-aggressive attack they were under. John reflected on how much he missed having his whole leadership team: Victor, Paul, Helena, Sandra. More minds meant more ideas, and more often than not it had been all those ideas that had helped them fumble their way through the unknown.

"So, in reality, we have three choices," David Kano said. "One: we give them eight people and hope they spare the rest of us; two: we give them nothing and face destruction; three: we try our utmost to destroy that ship as soon as possible."

"That's not much of a choice. You saw how they simply deactivated our force fields. And remember on Alpha they did an override on our eagles, we couldn't even lift off," Alan countered. "But, Commander, we do have our three eagles on the dark side. Let's hope they've not found those."

"How are they armed, Alan?"

"Conventional, Commander. None of the Superswift additions. They were last resort."

"We do know their ship is vulnerable," Kano said. "We managed to blow up their old one on Alpha with that moon buggy. But I doubt they'll fall for that again."

"Commander, we have some charges left… not many, but we could try getting men on foot to place them against that ship. We know their weapons have a blind spot really close underneath the belly."

"You're both forgetting, they still have Victor."

"No, Commander. But we could have troops ready and as soon as we breach, they could enter the ship and try finding the Professor before we destroy the ship!" Alan exclaimed.

"Tragic as it may be, Commander, I think Professor Bergman would want us to try that. That's what he suggested. He understood…" Kano's voice was soft, "that with this choice of one life or many, there can be no other way."

"So, we sacrifice Victor with the hope we can actually neutralize that vessel? A vessel that can simply override everything we try, with no guarantee of success? I'm not sure I like those odds."

"There's not much else we can do, Commander. Give them eight people? Ask for volunteers? Eight lives surely count for more than one as well…"

"It doesn't sound as if we'll have a choice," Koenig replied. "It sounded as if they would make the choice of the eight."

"But why? Why eight of our people to go to Betha? Eight and the Professor, or will they let him go if we send the others?"

"I really don't know, David. All I remember is that they were treacherous. They faked the destruction of their battleship to get us to negotiate some kind of ceasefire, but their ship was still operational. So, I really have no reason to believe anything they say. All I can't understand is why they don't just kill us all and be done with it."

"I wonder if the Sidons knew what they are up to. Perhaps they're also acting on behalf of Sidon?"

"I doubt that, Alan. I think the Sidons were genuine, and I think Victor somehow persuaded them, but the Bethans obviously did yet another double cross."

"The bottom line is, though, Commander, what do we do about that ship?"

John Koenig took a deep breath. "Start on the explosives idea, Alan. Bear in mind that that ship must have some type of scanner: heat, motion, energy; we just don't know, so we would need to consider neutralizing the signature of those going in to place the charges. And if we have storm troops to board once we breach, their signature would need to be masked too, otherwise there will just be unnecessary loss of life." He looked down, and when he faced his two men, there were tears in his eyes. "But, you are right. It is the choice Victor would have us make. We need to get rid of that ship."

"What if they contact us and demand a decision about the eight?"

"I'll keep them talking, somehow, until we have the explosives and men ready. Meanwhile, those in the bunker stay. I'll get Jim to see if he can get the force fields up and running again."

"Commander, remember how they disabled our eagles back on Alpha? I can try to get one of our missile eagles completely disconnected from any computer or remote input, so it could still fly. We can use it when we are ready to attack that ship. They had that missile bay that rose from the top of their ship, even a stationary eagle could possibly take that out for us?"

"Right, Alan. Get to work on that. Meanwhile, I'm going over to medical to check on Doctor Russell."

"Right, Commander, I'll let you know if those people contact us again."

"Good luck, Alan. Do your best. Taking out that ship might be our only chance left."

As the two men left, John Koenig put his head in his hands and just sat quietly for a long time. No doubt, he reflected, this had been the hardest decision he had ever been called upon to make, but he knew in his heart that it is what Victor would have wanted him to do.

* * *

Victor Bergman had resumed his quiet vigil on the floor of the Bethan ship. He wondered what his people were up to, and hoped that they were making plans to destroy this vessel.

The three girls suddenly entered the room again, and began to wave their arms across the consoles. The Bethan screen lit up, and Victor saw names appear: Sandra Benes Morrow, Paulandra Morrow, Tanya Perez, Anna Perez, Sheena Harris, Victoria Delray, June Bradley, Kate Bullen. He blinked and read the list again. The women, they were going to take the women, the mothers and the children, the youngest female children! Suddenly it began to dawn on him; they were repopulating Betha.

Theia appeared. "Virea, contact their commander."

"Wait," Victor said impulsively, getting up, not even knowing what he was going to say.

Theia glanced at him. "What now? Nothing you say will change the outcome."

"You're taking our mothers, our babies, our female children. You want to turn them into Bethans?"

"By destroying our ship on your moon you created some problems for us. It's only fair that you now help us restock Betha."

"Restock? You talk about lives like it is some kind of commodity!"

"Citizens of Betha are formed for a specific function from the very moment they come into being."

"So your people have no choice about their lives?"

"Choice makes for wasted lives. Our people are trained with a purpose."

"So how do you 'make' these people, as there are obviously no males involved?" Victor saw the young girl once again eyeing him curiously.

"We had the necessary building blocks."

"So you use artificial insemination!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just… curious." From the corner of his eye Victor saw the young girl was totally mesmerized. "So, there was a time you collaborated with Delta, or had males on Betha?"

"You're just wearing us down with pointless talk again. The past of Betha is of no more consequence. With your eight people, we will be able to restock again."

"So, you need women who can reproduce. Baby factories."

"Bethans live a lot longer than the weak human race. We don't need to restock as often, but by killing Dione and her three operatives, you caused an imbalance that we are now addressing."

"Why don't you make peace with Delta? Allow your people choice. Allow the women to experience the natural process of falling in love, creating a life, having families?" Victor was talking now to the younger girl more so than Theia.

"Love is only for the weak. We have succeeded in eradicating that base emotion from Betha over many hundreds of years. Our people react to admiration, respect, adoration and recognition when they fulfill their purpose."

"Oh, that's where you are so wrong, Theia. Love is not for the weak, but only for the strongest of us, because nothing makes you as vulnerable as loving someone completely."

"You don't talk like a man of science. Love is an abstract concept, it cannot be quantified."

"I am a man first, then a scientist," Victor smiled. "And it saddens me that your people seem to be no more than automatons. Your extreme reaction over the loss of Dione also puzzles me: if she was no more than a being created to fulfill a role, why are you so bent on avenging her? Surely you can create others to take her place?"

When Theia turned away from him abruptly, he realized that during his mindless babble, he had somehow scored. He also noticed that the young girl was now mere steps away from him, and when he met her eyes, instead of backing away this time, she reached out hesitantly to touch his arm. He smiled at her as she ran her fingers down his arm, her eyes huge and filled with curiosity.

"Virea!" Theia's voice was shrill and commanding. "Back to your post. Now!"

But the young girl just took a step back; then faced her leader. "Supreme Commissioner Theia, I merely wanted to see for myself. They don't look as dangerous as we are told. He is… warm blooded, like we are."

"Enough! Contact their Commander. We are wasting time."

"They will not give you those women and children," Victor said.

"Then we'll destroy them all!"

"How will you 'restock' Betha then?"

Theia looked at him with so much hatred that he nearly took a step back, but he chose to face her down. His heart was filled with sorrow for the path Betha had chosen to take.

"So your people," she finally spat, "will choose annihilation for all instead of giving us only eight. Your people are foolish."

When he didn't answer, her eyes turned to slits. "Or perhaps they'll sacrifice you and try to attack our ship while you keep us distracted! Virea, Kiria, Jenada, scanners, now!"

The girls rushed to the consoles, their hands working furiously.

"Nothing, supreme Commissioner Theia. Still only those few hiding around the ship."

"Get me their Commander, now!"

"Commander Koenig, this is Supreme Commissioner Theia. Here are the eight names: Sandra Benes Morrow, Paulandra Morrow, Tanya Perez, Anna Perez, Sheena Harris, Victoria Delray, June Bradley, Kate Bullen. The list is not negotiable, so we await your answer."

"Will you give us the Professor back?"

"No, John Koenig. We're not fools, but you are foolish enough to try something if we release him from our ship. You won't succeed, but we'll keep him. He might make an interesting subject for later study."

Victor Bergman studied his friend's face on the screen. He could see John Koenig was greatly troubled and he hoped that it meant that they were indeed working on a plan to destroy the Bethan ship. He wished that he could let his friend know it was okay; he wished he could hold Helena one more time.

"May I speak to the Professor?" John's voice was suddenly deferential, soft, almost pleading.

"You are wasting time. We await your answer, and we want it soon." She broke the connection and stared Victor Bergman down triumphantly. Then she turned on her heel, motioned for the three girls and left him alone in the control room again.

* * *

John Koenig returned to the medical center again immediately after his conversation with Theia.

"I was unable to speak to him, Bob," Koenig reported, his eyes downcast. Then he looked over at the tiny red bundle in the incubator, the tubes, monitors, sensors, and wires overwhelming the small body.

"He's doing well, Commander. Almost one and a half kilos, breathing on his own. Not yet ready to suckle, but he can regulate his body temperature somewhat, will lose all that fine body hair shortly. We can give him all the care he needs. He'll make it, Commander."

"Helena?"

"I have her sedated now, Commander. She is very tired, and obviously still in shock. But she did see him, and held him, and is aware that his chances are good. Of course she asked for the Professor."

"Oh, Bob, I just don't know what to do. I wish I could at least have told Victor. They're not letting him go. They want eight of our women: the young women, the mothers, the two female babies and two remnant girls."

"Sounds like they have some reproductive issues on their planet."

"They have issues, period."

"So what are we doing Commander? I take it we are not giving them those eight."

"No, Bob. We have to find a way to destroy that ship. It breaks my heart, but I know Victor would have agreed… will agree. I just wish he could know about his son before… before…" And at that point, John Koenig could take more. His heart broken, he simply sunk into a chair in medical reception.

"Commander?"

"Just let me sit here for a while, Bob. Please."

Bob Mathias nodded. "No problem, Commander. Take as long as you need. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Tell David… just tell David that if those Bethans want an answer, they can wait. I just need… I… " But he put his hands in his head, unable to speak more, and Bob Mathias quietly left to attend to his duties.

He had no idea how long he had sat there, but there was a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Commander?" He opened his eyes and saw the medical unit had been blacked out, so it was the "night" period on Berg. Then he looked up at Bob Matthias. "Doctor Russell is awake."

He pushed into the room, where Helena was laying on the bed, her face turned to look at the incubator table that had been rolled next to her bed. Through one of the ports, she was holding the tiny, tiny hand of her son.

"Helena?"

She looked up at him, her face radiant, though he could see the stress and tiredness still present.

"He's beautiful, Helena."

"Thor Russell Bergman," she whispered, tears running slowly down her cheek. "Victor?"

He shook his head, reached out with one thumb to peck away a tear. "They still have him."

"What do they want?"

"They want eight of our women to help repopulate their planet, we presume."

Her eyes drifted to the small body squirming among the tubes and monitors.

"The mothers, the female babies, the two remnant girls and our two youngest female staff."

Her eyes returned to him slowly. "We can't give them up without revealing the bunker. We can't give them up, because they are our future."

"No, we can't."

"Does Victor know?"

"He knows about their request. I've been unable to let him know about… his son."

She reached out for John Koenig's hand with her free one. "Victor would want you to choose all his people here, John. You know that. Are you going to destroy that ship?"

"Yes, Helena, we are going to try." But he was overcome, sinking onto the side of the bed. She pulled her hand out of the incubator, sat up and pulled him against her. His shoulders were shaking as he cried quietly in her arms. "Why this, Helena? Why Victor? It should have been me. These should have been the happiest days of our lives since we left earth…"

"Shhh, John. Even though it's not ok… it's ok. Men and women have survived tragedy for centuries. It is not easy losing a friend, a lover, a colleague. Our hearts are broken now, because things are not as we hoped them to be, but we will survive, we **must** survive, so Victor's sacrifice will not have been in vain. This boy will grow up knowing his father is a hero."

(To be continued…)

11 Page


	6. Chapter 6: Taking the Ship

**Chapter 6: Taking the Ship**

Victor Bergman was tired, still on the floor of the Bethan ship, his head on his knees. He had not seen Theia or the girls for a while. He wondered why they did not just get on with things. During their previous encounter on Alpha, the Bethans had been quick to fire their missiles. But he also remembered their sly deception of both the Alphans and the Deltans. Were they even now dreaming up some other deception? Perhaps they wanted all the women and were trying to work out how to kill off all the men? "C'mon, John," he whispered under his breath, "destroy this thing!"

His thoughts drifted to Helena, the last few wonderful months they had shared, the miracle of love blossoming between them. He could still hardly believe it. He had loved her for a long time, but never imagined… He smiled to himself. Even if this was it, it had been worth it.

He suddenly noticed movement to the side and lifted his head. The young girl, Virea, was standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered.

She slowly entered the control room, holding her finger over her lips. She went to one of the control panels and waved her hand. There was a whoosh sound, and the room was suddenly sealed by quick sliding panels.

"Theia?" he asked

"Theia is not well. She is recharging."

"The others?"

"I offered them a relaxing elixir. We are safe for a while. I want to learn more… about the things you spoke about."

"Well," he started, dragging himself up. "You just have to ask. But, is there any way I could talk to my people?"

She looked at him for a long time. "Teach me first," she eventually answered.

"What do you want to know?"

"What is that thing you spoke about… love. And why are males involved? What are families? How does love make new operatives? Do males and females live together on your planet?" The questions simply poured from her.

He held up his hand. "So many questions, Virea!" He thought for a moment. "OK, I'll try answering them. Are you sure we are safe?"

"Theia is very old. She needs frequent recharging. But she won't give up her position on Betha, although other operatives want her to step down. She is trying to show that she can still command our forces. We have a little time."

"And if she's done… recharging… can she come in here?"

"I have sealed this room. She will eventually acquire the override code, but I can slip out and tell her I was afraid, so I closed you in."

He nodded. "Well, we… my people… are originally from planet earth. And yes, on earth men and women, males and females, live together. They always have."

"Without making war?"

He laughed. "Well, not always. Men and women are different, and sometimes they don't understand each other, so… the result could seem like war, yes. Sadly, mankind has had real war too, but these were more between different nations or ideologies…" He realized she probably had no idea what he was talking about. "Do you have different peoples on Betha?"

"We are all the same. Created for our purpose. But until we start achieving the goals set for us, we are classified into groups: the helpless, the trainees, the initiates, the first achievers and so on."

"OK. So imagine those are different nations… on earth they disagreed and sometimes fought each other."

"On Betha those who oppose are recycled."

Victor sighed sadly, but chose not to go there. "On earth," he continued, "men and women who like each other may develop feelings of great attraction and fondness for each other. We call that… love. It's hard to explain, because it is something we feel… here…" He placed his hand over his heart. "In our hearts."

She caught his eyes and reached out to place her palm on his chest.

"That's the pump," she said, "that keeps you alive, like us. How can it feel?"

He scratched his head. "Well, I don't really know. It just… does. Do you remember anything from when you were little?"

"Training. Ships. I was trained on many different ships because I knew I was going to be an operative on war ships."

"You don't remember playing? Arms hugging you? A mother taking care of you?"

She shook her head, perplexed.

"Well, on earth a man and a woman who love each other can unite… and through their union create a new life… a baby. We call that a family. And the mother… the woman… and the father… the man… will take care of the baby, protect it and teach it until it is old enough to make its own decisions. We love our children very much, because they are created through love…"

She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "Do you have such a family?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes… yes I do. And before I came to your ship, my wife… my woman, was going to have a baby in a few weeks."

"Restocking operatives have babies on Betha. But many of them cannot do so anymore, so they had to be recycled. Our restocking department has been having many problems."

"Virea, what do you mean, recycled?"

"Matter from them is taken and stored for future use, but their current form is eliminated."

Victor hung his head. He remembered that at that long ago encounter on Alpha, Dione had offered the Alphans a place to live on Betha… what kind of life would that have been?

"Virea, why is Dione so important to Theia?"

"It is not in our training, but I think Theia used some of her matter to have Dione created."

"So… you create babies through cloning?"

"I don't understand that word."

"It's OK. Do you have any other questions? Could I talk to my people now?"

"I have many questions. If we open communications, the others will know."

"I just need a few seconds. Please, Virea. I would like to tell my wife… her name is Helena… one last time that I love her."

She looked at him, and placed her palm on his chest again. "It is strange, earth man, there is something here…" Then she pointed to her own heart. "A great empty space, like there is something missing inside me…"

"We call that sadness." He smiled at her; then pulled the young girl against him for a moment, in a simple hug. Then he held her by the shoulders, meeting her eyes. "And that was a hug. It is how we comfort each other on earth."

She stepped away slowly and walked over to a console. "You won't have long. I'll slip away, and I'll tell them I don't know how you activated communications."

"Thank you, Virea."

She waved her palm, and then slipped away through a cleverly hidden doorway he had not even noticed.

Victor bent over the console, not sure where his focus should be. "John! John!" he whispered urgently. "Can you hear me?"

"Professor?" It was David Kano.

"Yes David. Where's John? I have maybe a few more minutes…"

"He's in medical, Professor."

"I have an unexpected ally in the ship. One of the girls. You must tell John to destroy this ship as soon as they can. I don't trust Theia. I don't think she's really after eight only. I think she is deceiving you."

"I'm getting the commander, Professor. Stay as long as you can."

Victor became aware of a low, continuous beeping surrounding him. "Tell him, David. They've mapped the missile sites. They can control Computer. But John needs to use any possible means to destroy this ship."

"Yes professor, we're working on it."

"Tell Helena for me… tell her I love her… will you, please, David?"

"I will, Professor."

"Victor!" It was John Koenig, out of breath. "Victor?" But there was no reply, just a loud beeping.

Back on the Bethan ship the doors had slid open; the four Bethan operatives racing into the room to take control of the consoles. Victor stepped back, but they paid him no attention. After doing what they wanted to do, Theia faced him. "Very foolish, earth man. Now it is our turn…"

* * *

"Commander! Look!"

Above the Bethan ship, the missile battery raised slowly, turning as if seeking out something and then missiles were airborne.

"They're firing on us!"

Moments later the ground shook and there was a huge explosion.

"Direct hit on residential units and the hydroponics building in Uzazi, Commander!"

"Commander Koenig, we are ready for your answer."

"Theia! We need more time, please? Our people are divided about giving up eight of our women," Koenig improvised.

"A lie. Your man here says you will never give them up."

John glanced at David Kano. "Is Alan ready yet?" he whispered urgently.

"Nearly, Commander. He reported they needed only an hour or so more," Kano whispered back.

"Get him in here!" he whispered to Kano, then at the big screen. "Theia, just a little more time. We desire no war with you. We're working towards a mutually acceptable solution."

"Words, words, words. We're tired of words. We want those eight people."

"And you'll have them. They need to prepare, say goodbye to family and friends." John was aware of everyone in the command unit's eyes on him. "One hour, Theia. One hour and we'll hand them over."

"Commander!" Kano exclaimed.

"I'm just buying time, David," Koenig hissed under his breath. Others were talking too; he was aware of angry whispers and hoped that played in his favor.

"One hour, John Koenig." Theia's voice was weary.

Alan Carter came rushing into the command unit, and John motioned for him and David Kano to join him in his office. He closed the door.

"Alan. What have you come up with?"

"Commander, if our men go in wearing their spacesuits, it will block their heat signature, and hopefully their energy signature too. As for motion sensors, if those pick them up close to the ship, hopefully they can dash under the belly, where the weapons are ineffective, and have time quickly place the explosives."

"Their missiles are active and raised."

"I have an eagle moved to the edge of the hangar, with the Satazius in full sight, missile bay locked in place for immediate fire. I also have a battle eagle disconnected from everything. It can only do manual flight. Some programmers helped me build into the onboard computers a loop that will repel any attempts at override. We don't know for sure that it'll work, but it's worth a try. I will fly that eagle, Commander."

John nodded. "And a team to board the ship once we've breached the belly?"

"Six men led by Tony Allen. Suited up as well."

"I want to go with that team."

"Perhaps we can cause a distraction?" David Kano said. "To give our teams a better chance to reach that ship."

"Think, David, think. It is a good idea."

"We could ask for volunteers to pretend to be the eight. Let them approach the ship. Somehow, the Bethans will have to let them on, and open up the ship."

"They'll know the babies are not there. And the girls."

"Two women with bundles, and four more. They don't know what our people look like. We can tell them the female children are sick, or something, if they ask."

"Get six women from the war team, David. They need to be ready in an hour. I'll escort them to near that ship, and once we get some sort of reply, hurry to join the breach team."

"Commander, here are images of the ship," Alan Carter said. "We presume propulsion is at the rear, here." He pointed. "And these four pods, steering perhaps. In front here, most probably their cockpit, and where they keep the Professor. We have two missiles on that eagle. With the first we can take out their missile platform, with the second aimed at the back here, their propulsion. That should disable the ship long enough for a quick search."

"Good, Alan."

"Then I'll take my eagle up and as soon as those ground troops have breached and you've gone through the ship, I'll blast her with everything I've got. The backup eagles are on their way from the dark side. They'll join me."

"Right, Alan. I'll be with the deception group. The blast team will move in as the women's group approach, and place the charges. As soon as they're a safe distance away, we'll blow her open. I'll give the breach team 5 minutes, then pull them out and give you the all clear."

"Finally!" Alan sighed. "We're doing something instead of just sitting here."

"David, Alan, get everyone in position. Let me know the minute all the teams are ready! If they can deceive to gain an advantage, so can we…"

* * *

Inside the Bethan ship there was chaos. Commissioner Theia had collapsed, and the girls were bent over her, talking urgently.

"We have a medical unit," Victor said, stepping over to them. "We can help her. Let me talk to my people, quickly!"

The three girls looked at him, and Virea stepped over to a console, but one of the other girls shouted: "No! Our directive first!"

"Forget your directive!" Victor shouted. "We can give her medical attention!"

At that moment there was a loud explosion, and the ship shook violently, throwing them off their feet.

"They're attacking!" Victor shouted. "Get my people so I can tell them to stop!"

Virea struggled to a console, but a second explosion rocked the ship, sending debris flying, and smoke billowed around them. She tumbled across the floor as they were thrown down again, but then she was up again, waving over the console.

"No response!" she said. "Communications disabled."

Victor could see that one of the girls was badly hurt, and stepped over to help, but Virea grabbed his arm urgently.

"Follow me. There is one way you can get out and alert them!"

They raced to the front of the ship, where a large open room held a small blue oval pod.

"The escape pod!" Victor exclaimed.

"Get in, earth man!"

"We'll both go," he said.

There was another loud explosion, the ship now beginning to tilt.

"Only one can go." She had the hatch open. "Those levers fly her, and that yellow button will transmit on all frequencies. Once you clear the deck, activate. She's not hard to fly. Go, please, earth man!"

As another explosion rocked the ship, Victor jumped into the small module. "Hold on Virea. I'll be back for you as soon as they stop."

"Press that," she pointed to a green button. As he did so, he felt the small craft vibrate, and she slammed the hatch shut. He grabbed the two levers, and pulled back, feeling the tiny craft shudder and then slowly lift off as a bay slid open above him.

Outside the group of women had approached the ship, but despite David Kano calling from the command center, and John Koenig calling on his commlock, there had been no reaction. Koenig had given the go ahead for the explosives team, and four charges had been placed and detonated, but still there had been no reaction. Then the breach team had been given the go ahead and stormed though the hole in the hull into the huge, smoking ship. John had barked a quick order for Carter to take out the missile launcher before he too had entered the ship. The group of women had fallen back to the waiting ground troops who had all emerged from their concealed positions and were now watching the hole in the ship, their laser cannons ready.

Alan Carter was circling overhead in his battle eagle, with the standby eagles some way off. He saw, towards the front of the ship, a port sliding open.

"David! They're doing something… opening some kind of bay." He called.

"Commander Koenig said to neutralize anything they try, Alan."

A small oval pod was lifting off out of the bay.

"It's a small ship, David. Someone escaping?"

"Stand by, Alan." Moments later David Kano came back. "The Commander says neutralize, Alan."

"Roger that."

As the small blue vessel cleared the deck of Satazius, Alan swept in with his eagle and aimed his lasers at the thrusters. They made short work of stopping the little craft, and it fell back onto the deck of Satazius, bounced once and then rolled over the side to crash into the dust far below the huge vessel.

"Gotcha!" Alan exclaimed triumphantly.

John and the search team had reached the control room, which was still relatively intact, and came across the unresponsive women: an older one, one younger girl bleeding heavily from where a piece of flying debris had sliced into her upper leg. Another young girl was sitting, dazed, holding her head.

"Where's the Professor?" Koenig shook her. "Where's our man?" But she gave no reply.

"Commander," Tony Allen called. "Here!" He had gone forward and was now holding up a girl covered in dirt, soot and debris.

"Where is Victor?" John urged her, though she seemed at the point of collapse.

"The... es... escape pod," she groaned. "I put him in the escape pod... to... to save him."

Koenig jerked back as if he had been shocked. "What? No! Oh no, no, NO!"

"Commu… munication was … out…" she stammered. "Only… wa… way he could get… get hold of you…" She collapsed in Tony Allen's arms, having being hit by debris while in the launch bay for the pod as Allan attacked.

"Alan!" Koenig was on his commlock. "Hold all fire! Stop the attack! Get someone… get medical to that pod! Now!"

John Koenig raced back through the smoke filled ship, his heart in his throat. "What have we done? Oh no, what have I done?" he groaned in agony, his face a mask of horror. As he dashed outside, he was on his commlock again. "David! I don't care how you do it, but get a medical unit to that crashed pod immediately. Some way to transport a casualty to medical fast." He noticed some of the women who had been in the deception group, and a couple of ground troops. "Where is that pod? Get to that pod! Get it open, now!" Then on his commlock again: "Ground troops around alien vessel, locate small blue escape craft immediately. Get it open. Tell us where it is!"

Men scattered in all directions, racing around the Bethan vessel. Minutes later one of the ground troops reported: "Vessel located. Northeast quadrant of alien ship, 60 meters away."

John spotted an ATV among the vegetation and leaped on board, racing for the northeast section of the ship. He scrambled from his transport while it was still in motion. "Bob, northeast bow section of alien ship, get here, get here, get here!"

Several men were around the small craft, pulling and pushing at the sides. Out of the corner of his eye, Koenig saw an eagle setting down, but then he was at the pod too. One of the exterior panels was bent, and he slipped his hands into the gap and started tugging furiously. The men with him reacted with shock and surprise.

"Get it open!" Koenig yelled. "Victor is inside!"

More hands joined his, sheer muscle power bending back the metal, forcing an opening into the small vessel. Then Alan was beside Koenig, tugging just as furiously, his voice hoarse: "I didn't know, Commander! I didn't know!"

"No, you didn't, Alan. None of us knew." They had managed to pull the panel away enough to be able to glance into the small space filled with broken parts, panels, bent levers and crushed sidewalls. And among the shattered remains of the inside of the escape pod, the crumpled body of Victor Bergman.

Alan started squeezing himself inside, but John Koenig called out, his voice hoarse. "Don't move him, Alan! Medical team on the way."

Alan was hanging half over the bent panel, reaching out for a wrist. "I have a heartbeat, Commander!" he exclaimed.

But John merely sunk his head in his hands. He knew the mechanical heart would just keep beating away, and was not an accurate indicator. The men around him started talking suddenly, pointing, and Koenig saw a strange looking ATV racing towards them. At the same time some of the others came rushing around the ship. "Let's get this panel out, so medical can have access," he said, and resumed tugging. Alan was pushing from the inside as the ATV pulled up. It had some kind of flatbed attached to it, onto which was strapped a gurney and other equipment.

Bob Mathias jumped down just as the men managed to tear the panel free. "Get back, get back," John commanded. "Let him through."

Mathias ducked down into the tiny craft with his scanner while the group of men backed away slowly. Alan grabbed his Commander's arm, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I'm so sorry."

John Koenig shook his head. "Not your fault, Alan. I gave the command to neutralize. I accept full responsibility."

Two of the women who had raced up to the pod were nurses, and Bob gave fast instructions.

"Lift that flatbed, get the ATLS kit. We need to intubate as there is respiratory distress due to a crushing chest trauma. I see no immediate external bleeding, but there are multiple fractures. K.E.D. extraction device and cervical collar. I'm going to need lots of help here to get him out without exacerbating any injuries."

"Tell us what to do, Bob."

"If we can pull away that seat back, I'll be able to get the K.E.D. in there without having to lift him. So, if I can slide the K.E.D. behind him, while some of you pull the seat away; that would be great! Then I'll need something to bend those levers away, I suspect they are what caused the crushing injuries." Bob looked up at John Koenig. "Several broken ribs, we have to be very careful. Breathing is slow, erratic and shallow. We'll use the ambu bag until I can get him stabilized with the K.E.D. before we intubate." Then he turned to a nurse. "Lesley, warn medical. Full trauma team to prep."

For the next few minutes, the team worked in silence. As Koenig got ready to tear away the cockpit seat, Bob cautioned. "Wait. Watch that arm. Multiple fracture." Bob worked quickly to immobilize the limb before nodding the go-ahead. Together Koenig and Carter tugged the seat carefully, trying to work it free, while the Bob leaned forward to slide the extraction device behind Victor's back; then started tightening the straps, starting with the middle torso strap. Lesley Picard also stepped into the confined space, helping Mathias with the lower torso and leg straps.

"Longboard," Mathias called, and they were finally able to lift out the inert body. "Suxamethonium," he said. "Let's intubate and get him to medical trauma stat."

John Koenig stood back, his own heart racing. Through all this, his friend had not moved, had remained lifeless and limp. He turned around to face all those standing around. "He's in good hands," he said softly, more to reassure himself than anything else. "Let's see what else we have on this ship."

More ATVs had also joined the group, and several of the security men doubled up. John Koenig motioned for Alan Carter to join him, and they set off in the group returning to the breached hull of the Satazius. Koenig dropped off the pilot, and then addressed Tony Allen, who with some other men, was guarding the two ambulatory girls.

"Get some extra medical help for them if needed. Then put them in isolation. Make sure this ship is disabled."

"The old one is dead," Allen said. "At least our scanners are not picking up any sign of life. I think the other one in there is dead too, bled out. These two are not seriously injured."

"I'm heading to medical," Koenig replied. "Take care of things please Tony, Alan."

Alan turned to the security man and blew out a long breath. "Let's hope the Professor makes it," he said before crawling back into the alien vessel through the breached hull.

(To be continued...)


	7. Chapter 7: Alien Presence

**Chapter 7: Alien Presence**

It was a defeated John Koenig who stopped off at the command unit in Uzazi before heading to the medical center. There was complete silence in the command room as he stepped inside.

"David. Let Paul know they can come out of the bunker. All personnel to report for duty so we can assess damage and see where we stand. All medical personnel to medical immediately."

"How is he, Commander?" Kano asked.

John shook his head. "I'm not medical, but he's very badly hurt. Everything looked… broken. If any of you here ever prayed… pray now…"

Then, his head hung low, he trudged out of the command unit and made his way over to medical. The reception area was deserted, but he pushed through to the ICU waiting area. That too was deserted, so he made his way to the neonatal unit. Through the Plexiglas observation window he could see a forlorn figure, still dressed in patient gear, sitting by the incubator, both hands reaching through the ports. He knocked softly on the glass.

Helena got up and walked slowly to the other side of the window, her face streaked with tears. His eyes asked the question, and after a moment, she nodded.

With trepidation he pushed open the door, stood before her. "I'm so sorry, Helena."

She turned away and went over to her bed.

"Alan didn't know… I didn't know… I take full responsibility…"

Now she lifted her head. "His RTS score is 2, John. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head.

"It means that in there," she pointed vaguely, "they are fighting to save his life. If it had not been for his mechanical heart, he would already be dead."

He reached out to her, but she pushed him away.

"I don't know what to say, Helena. None of us knew…"

She turned to face him. "I know, John. I don't blame you, or Alan. Right now I'm just angry that… we did this to him. And I want to be in there, but Bob says no. He's right, and I'm angry because he's right."

John walked over to the incubator, where the tiny baby was squirming, the little legs kicking, the face scrunched up and red. "How's Thor?"

She came over too and stood beside him.

"Victor told me that when he was a young boy, his favorite story was that of Thor Heyerdahl and his Kon-Tiki expedition. That's why it was our choice for a boy. Of course, I also liked the mythological connection of the name." She pushed her hand into the gloved port and reached for the furiously waving tiny red fist, then looked up at John Koenig. "He's doing well. Gained a few grams, opens his eyes and reacts to sounds. Thor is a fighter."

"Helena." He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and this time she did not pull away. "Victor is a fighter too. I have never known him to give up. He won't give up now."

"He has multiple trauma, John. Several broken bones, internal injuries, abdominal hemorrhaging, a head injury and has been generally unresponsive. There has been pupil reaction, which is encouraging." She looked up at him. "Right now they're fighting to stop the abdominal bleeding. It's the biggest threat."

"All your medical staff is en route from the bunker as we speak. You'll have everyone on hand."

"It's not the same as being there myself, John."

"I know." He squeezed her shoulder. "Well, I have things to go and attend to. I just came to… see how he is, and how you are… and to say I'm sorry." Then he turned and made his way out of the neonatal unit, just as several of the medical staff started filling up the reception area.

"Commander," some of them greeted; relief visible on many faces. He reflected that some of them probably didn't even know the cost of their freedom yet.

* * *

John Koenig had returned to the Bethan vessel, where security had swept the ship very carefully, but the four women had been the only crew. The two surviving girls had been taken for medical care, and would then be confined under guard until such time as they could be interrogated. In the days following, the Alphans would start taking apart the alien vessel piece by piece for further study, because no one wanted the huge, crippled monster to remain a blemish on the Berg landscape.

Then he had returned to the command unit and broadcast a short message to all his people, thanking them for their hard work and cooperation. He had asked a small number of men and women to man the essential services, assured them that they would make decisions about the destroyed hydroponics unit in Uzazi within the next few days, and had made sure that those who lost their residential units to the missile attack had temporary places to stay, before asking everyone to get some much needed rest.

After that he had returned to the medical unit, where a medical orderly had informed him that Doctor Russell had been mildly sedated to allow for sleep while the trauma team was still working to save Victor Bergman.

John had straddled his ATV, but instead of heading for Kukua, had sped far, far away from either community, finally stopping in an area of dense vegetation and utter silence, where he voiced his frustration, pain and horror in a prolonged scream before throwing himself prostrate on the ground. He was utterly spent and defeated, but could not think of any other way to process the many emotions that swept through his innermost being at that moment.

"Is there anyone out there?" he muttered. "Someone, anyone, who will listen? Arra? Did I make the wrong choices? What are the decisions I should have made? Should I have insisted going to that ship? Should I have just waited for them to get within range and blasted them all away? How do I know? Can I know?"

With his head on his arms, he lay listening to the silence, and eventually closed his eyes, the images of all that had happened playing through his mind. But abruptly the images started changing, and he saw the Sidon war ships in formation again, the Bethan battleship in their wake, and their fleet of eagles bearing down on the intruders. The Sidon ships broke formation, the eagles giving chase, laser beams lighting up the expanses of Alpha Nova, and the eagles being annihilated one by one, until all that was left was the alien fleet heading for Berg. The images changed again, this time a lone eagle heading towards the war machines, and he saw himself at the controls, talking, but he heard no sound. Then the eagle was bombarded with lasers and ripped apart, and his body jerked as if it had been real. He opened his eyes and found himself drenched with sweat, his heart hammering.

"Who is there?" he whispered. Then he was running, like inside a dark dodecahedron, the walls shifting, changing color as he turned in confusion. "Where am I?" He ran, trying to reach a side, but it always remained out of reach, the shape tumbling and turning with each step until he finally stopped, breathing hard.

"If you stop, you will see," a voice spoke around him. "If you forever keep running, you will never understand."

"Who are you?" he asked, turning in circles.

"The collective cosmic intelligence sees your agony, John Koenig, and we are not indifferent to it."

"Are you Arra's people?"

"We are Arra's people, and more. We are everyone, and we are no one."

"Where am I?"

"You are everywhere and nowhere."

"Can you help me?"

"Do you want to understand, John Koenig?"

"Yes… No… I want to be able to help my friend."

"Your friend, Victor Bergman, who is dead in human terms."

"No, no, he is not dead. They are still trying to save him."

"Earth machines keep his body alive; a mechanical heart, a machine to breathe for him. He is but a machine now."

"We are more than bodies! We have minds, and a will, and emotions!"

"You speak of the human soul that inhabits the mortal body."

"If you are so powerful, can you not help him? Can you not help me? I want him back, like he was."

"Do you presume you can choose for him?"

"No, no, I don't presume that. All I know is that we are grateful to him, and that it was through a sad, tragic mistake that he got hurt, and that he has a son he doesn't even know about, and people who love him, and I think he would be happy to be well again, and with us. We will be happy too."

"The choices you make today will affect eternity forever."

"I learned that from Arra. We are learning to think beyond our human horizons."

"Are you satisfied that the choices you made in this war were the best?"

"I don't know! I think I should have insisted on going to that ship."

"They would not have received you. Your planet would have been in worse shape. No, that decision was correct."

"Then where did I go wrong?"

"Look at your colony, John Koenig. What is left? What did you lose?"

"We are almost all safe. We lost a few buildings. But most of our communities are intact."

"Correct, John Koenig. So how were your decisions incorrect?"

"Victor is not safe. He is the one who went, who persuaded the Sidons, who prevailed on the Bethan ship, so why is he the one that has to pay?"

"To those who are given much, much is required."

"I don't want to argue," John said softly. "It doesn't matter anymore whether I made the correct decisions. All that matters is that I want to know if there is any way I can help my friend."

"There are many different abilities in the collective cosmic intelligence."

Yes! You must have healers! We came across some in our journey on Alpha; beings that could regenerate so fast, injury had no effect on them!"

"They were not human."

"But I was healed myself, through a touch!"

"In a different dimension, John Koenig."

"Yes, but I went back to my own world afterwards, and I was still healed."

"You are at the beginning of understanding, John Koenig."

"What do you mean? Surely, if some of those beings could reach out to me, they can reach out to Victor!"

"You are able, John Koenig, to access a different dimension, more so than the other people of your colony. You cannot do so by sheer will alone, but you are an ascended human, destined if you so wish, for more than humanity."

"You mean these dreams I'm having."

"This is not a dream, John Koenig. You are in an alternate reality, where no other earth man has ever been."

"So can you not accept my friend into this alternate reality where he can be healed?"

"The mind, will and emotions of earth men are very primitive."

"Victor is highly intelligent. I doubt there is any more advanced human mind in existence."

"Of that we are well aware."

"Then why won't you help him?"

"We merely want to ascertain that you understand what you are asking."

"Look," John Koenig pleaded. "Victor put his life on the line to negotiate on behalf of all of us, for our future. He loves Helena, and she loves him, and they have only recently had the time to be happy together. While he was on that ship, she had their baby, prematurely, but the boy is fine, he'll survive, and I know Victor would want to know his son. He was willing to let us destroy that ship, to sacrifice himself, so we could have a future, and it was only because we did not know the Bethan commander had collapsed that we went ahead with the attack on that ship! Victor should not have to pay the price…"

"You love Helena Russell too."

"Yes, I do. I love her enough to accept her choice, and to be happy for her. I love my friend, Victor too. I realized when all that happened, that jealousy and envy would have been nothing more than destructive emotions, destroying them, destroying me, destroying our friendship, and after having made that decision, somehow my heart was at peace and I was able to be happy for them."

"At that moment, John Koenig, you had learned what love really means: the self is never first."

"And when Victor went to that ship on our behalf, he demonstrated the same."

"Your human soul is at the very end of its endurance. You too need regeneration, John Koenig, so return to your people and rest. And as you think it to be in your mind, it will be for you."

John opened his eyes, still prostrate on the soft ground cover they had come to enjoy on Berg. Around him were the trees, the colorful vegetation, and the quietness of this empty planet. He sat up, trying to remember what had happened, but his mind was strangely empty, and his limbs felt heavy with fatigue. He dragged himself onto the ATV, knowing there was a lot of work ahead, knowing he had to rest first and turned his vehicle back to Kukua.

* * *

Despite the behemoth alien wreck sitting between Kukua and Uzazi, John Koenig enjoyed his morning commute to the command center in Uzazi. He felt strangely refreshed, though still a little hazy in the mind. Had Vana been with him last night? He stopped for a minute at the Bethan ship, where technicians had already begun the task of dismantling the ruined vessel, yet for some reason the images of all that had happened running through his mind did not disturb him as much. In the command center, Paul, David and the other regular faces were all present.

"Commander!" Paul greeted. "You do look refreshed. Yesterday I was afraid you were going to drop!"

"Thank you, Paul. Now, I know you probably have questions about the two Bethan girls, but I'm first going to make a stop at medical."

"Understood, Commander. I think Bob Mathias and his team finally managed to go get some rest in the early hours of the morning."

"That's good," Koenig reflected. "Well, I'll see you all in a bit."

He walked over to medical, where there was a little more activity than the day before. Through the observation window to the ICU, he saw Helena sitting by a bed, and entered to join her.

"John!"

"How is he?"

"Bob and his team fought for hours, John."

John studied the still, pale form of his friend, and deep inside his mind he felt as if he needed to reach for something, but wasn't quite sure what it was. There was a shape, and a voice, and words he needed to remember because they were terribly important…

"John? Are you OK?" Her hand was on his arm out of concern, and he jerked himself back to the moment.

"Yes, yes," he said. "I just remembered. I just took a ride last night, because I didn't know what to do, and… on the way, I met someone, somehow…"

"John," she said softly. "You have been under as much, if not more stress than all of us. It is a miracle you are still holding it together, so… I don't blame you for not making much sense. I'll have someone check you out, perhaps give you something to just let you rest for a day or two."

"No," he answered. "I just remembered. 'As you think it to be in your mind, it will be for you,' is what the voice said. It was real, Helena. I know it sounds crazy." His eyes implored her. "But I was talking to this being… about Victor, and how to help him, and that's what it said."

"As you think it to be in your mind, it will be for you?"

"Yes, Helena."

"What does it mean, though?"

"I think it means that if I think him well, he will recover."

"John. I've had a long night to think. I've been sitting with Victor, just talking to him as if he could hear and understand. No one blames you, or Alan, for what happened at that ship. But I know you blame yourself, and that you would do anything to take it all back. It is natural that your subconscious should let you dream about it, as a way to help process it all, so you can make peace with yourself. But we must be realistic. Right now a machine is breathing for Victor while his mechanical heart just keeps going. The team was able to find and stop the major bleeding. But, he has multiple fractures and injured organs, not to mention complications like sepsis and multiple organ failure that can follow. Of course I want him to make it, more than anything else, but it is not humanly possible to just think him well."

"I believe it, Helena. I believe what that voice told me!"

"Then I'm glad, John. We need a miracle. The human body is extraordinarily resilient, and I have seen many, many recoveries that can only be called miracles. But when that little pod crashed, the forces causing such severe injuries were immense. Part of me wants to grasp a miracle at all costs, but the medical reality cautions me to not be too optimistic."

"Grasp it Helena," he exclaimed. "Grasp it for Victor, for me, for you, for your son!"

"Let me have you checked out, John."

"I'm fine, Helena. I promise you."

They were interrupted by a tap on the glass. "I'll go," Koenig said, seeing Alan Carter.

Outside the ICU, Alan was waiting, beside him Kevin McMurry. "Commander!"

"Alan. Get some rest?"

"Yes, Commander. How is he?"

"On life support. I'm really not…" Koenig stopped himself suddenly. Then he took a deep breath. "He's going to recover," he stated boldly.

"Well," Carter said, ruffling Kevin's hair. "This little fellow has been staying with me at times, and this morning he has just been insisting we come here."

Koenig squatted down, smiling at the remnant boy. "Well, thank you, Kevin, for being concerned about Victor." As the boy looked up to meet the Commander's eyes, John was one again startled at the intensity of the child's gaze.

"As you think it to be in your mind, it will be for you," the boy said.

"What?" Koenig exclaimed, even though he had heard precisely what the boy had said.

"What does it mean, Commander?" Alan asked, but John had grabbed the boy's hand and pushed into the ICU.

Helena came over, holding out her hand. "John! They've already seen so much death and destruction…"

"Wait," John said, leading the boy to the bedside. Koenig placed his fingers on his lips and grabbed Helena's arm to restrain her from removing the boy. Young Kevin McMurry stood by the bedside for a long time; then finally placed one hand on the thermoplastic casted arm. Kevin turned his head to look at the two adults.

"As you think it to be in your mind, it will be for you," he said.

Helena looked at John, startled. "You told him that?"

"No, Helena. Alan said the boy insisted on coming here, and that was what he said out there," Koenig pointed, "before I brought him in."

Helena kneeled before the child. "Who told you that, Kevin?" But the boy turned away from her again, to merely study the still form of Victor Bergman. Helena put her hand on Kevin's shoulder, but the boy remained rooted to the spot.

"Perhaps he wants to stay here?" John whispered.

She dragged a chair closer to the bedside, and without removing his eyes from the Professor, Kevin crawled up onto the chair, resuming his vigil.

"I'm sure he'll be OK here?" John asked.

Helena nodded. "We'll keep an eye on him." She turned with John, walking towards the door. "I don't understand, John."

"Neither do I, Helena, but we've coped with that before. Now, how are you, Helena?" he asked. "How's Thor?"

"He's doing well, John. Every day is one day closer to catching up with full term babies. He's measuring at 33 weeks already, so he's a strong boy. And I've… discharged myself for light duty."

"When your people have had some rest; I'd like autopsies on those dead Bethans, Helena. You don't have to handle it yourself, but we need to start looking for answers. They've already started on the ship."

"We'll get right on it, John.

"I'm going over now to speak to the two girls. Keep me updated if anything changes. If Kevin is ready to leave, let Alan know."

"Will do. John… be careful," she said, and watched him leave the ICU observation room with Alan Carter before turning back to Victor's bed.

* * *

The two Bethan girls were being kept under guard in an unfurnished room in the laboratory unit, and the two guards stepped aside to let Koenig pass.

"Do we need to come in with you, Commander?" one of the men asked.

"No, he said. "Just stay close." John patted his stun gun by his side. "I'm armed, they are not."

"They're not restrained, Commander."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Koenig assured the men as he entered the bare room. The two girls were huddled in the far corner, looking vulnerable and afraid. John stayed on his side of the room.

"I'm Commander John Koenig," he said, "leader of this community."

There was no reply.

"What are your names?"

One of the girls looked up. To John she looked very young, barely out of her teens in human terms. "Virea," she said.

"Be quiet!" the other girl hissed, her voice filled with venom, but the young girl continued: "And that is Jenada. Commander Koenig, how is your earth man?"

John was confused for a moment, but then his mind made the connection. "You mean, Victor?"

Virea nodded, and John remembered that this had been the girl Tony Allen had brought from the launch bay. She had been the one who had put Victor in the escape pod.

"He's fighting, Virea, but he's going to be OK."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Who is he fighting?"

"Oh, no, not fighting like in war. It's just an expression we use when someone is struggling…"

The young girl stood up, approaching him tentatively. The other one remained in the corner, sullen and morose. John's hand strayed to his side, hovering near his stun gun.

"You won't need your weapon, Commander," Virea said. "We do not use sidearms."

"No, you use missiles and long distance lasers to destroy and kill."

"Betha has always been a planet of war, Commander Koenig. We know no other way."

"Are your people going to come and look for you? What can we expect in the future?"

Virea turned to look at the other girl, crouched aggressively in the corner. "Commander, I do not wish to harm you, but I can talk to you more openly alone. Your man has helped me," she placed her hand over her chest, "to have a change of heart, I think. I want no more part of the war on Betha."

Koenig mulled this over. One thing remained in his thoughts about Dione and the Bethans: their incredible ability to deceive. He drew his stun gun, and the girl cringed away from him.

"I'm not going to harm you," Koenig said, thinking "yet" to himself. "This is just so I can open the door. You will exit before me; then stop while I instruct my men. We will go somewhere where we can talk."

She nodded and slowly proceeded towards the door, her eyes fixed on the stun gun. "Don't shoot," Koenig ordered as the door slid open. "She's with me. Keep an eye on the other one."

"Yes, Commander."

They had taken a few steps when Virea stopped. "Commander, some of the older operatives on Betha are taught the displacement technique. She is still in shock and not in full command of her faculties, but if she recovers, keeping her in there will not stop her."

"Displacement?"

"Yes, Commander." She thought for a moment. "She can disassemble and reassemble elsewhere, using her mind."

"How do we stop her?"

"You can tranquilize her, Commander."

"Why are you helping us?" Koenig asked again. "Explain to me while we walk."

"I studied your man on our ship, Commander, and concluded that some of the things we are taught on Betha, is not true."

Koenig found an open room with some chairs and a table and called her back. "We can talk in here." He motioned for her to sit with his stun gun. "Give me just a minute." On his commlock he informed the guards at the other door that he was sending over someone from medical with a sedative. "If they can't get near her, just stun her with your weapons." Then he turned back to Virea. "Right, now I'm listening."

"I'll try to explain," she started, "but our worlds are so different, the words are not always the same. When we are formed on Betha, we are trained from early on that the males of our species on Delta are nothing more than cold-blooded entities bent on destroying our world. We are not allowed to see them or have any contact…"

"Wait! So there are Deltans on Betha?"

"Prisoners from the many years of war."

"How long have you been at war with Delta? Why did the war start?"

"We have been at war for hundreds of years. Our training teaches us that the males of our species became infested and wished to destroy Betha, so they were forced to leave and made their way to Delta. It then became our directive to protect our world and eradicate the infestation, so Betha could be safe forever."

"How are you 'formed' on Betha."

"I don't really know, Commander. Your other earth man was also very curious about that. Our restocking department produces operatives for duty. When an operative is formed, they commence training as soon as possible."

"So why did you decide you wanted no more part of it?"

"Commissioner Theia forced the mission on us when we learned about the Sidon's quest. Our overseers had felt for a long time that Commissioner Theia should step down from commanding our armed forces, because she was obsessed with avenging Dione, and had made some harsh judgments in our war with Delta, causing more loss of our forces. But she convinced them that she could carry out this mission, not only avenging Dione, but also to return to Betha with a restocking supply."

"You're running out of… people… operatives… whatever the hell you call yourselves? And you wanted to take my people?"

"Theia wanted the women, but she had not completed her plan on how to take them all. She had been failing in faculty since the start of our journey. We have immense powers, Commander, but they can fail. Theia was old, and I think they let her go hoping to finally get rid of her. She did command much loyalty from most of our armed forces, so a takeover from her would have caused great loss on Betha."

"It still doesn't explain to me why you choose now not to be part of it."

"Your earth man on the ship was different from how I had been taught the males of a species would be. He did not seem dangerous, and I touched him and knew he was warm-blooded. He never tried to hurt us."

"Well," John mulled that over for a minute, "Victor is not typical… but yes, we are not monsters."

"I managed to talk with him for a while, and he taught me about males and females living together, about families, about babies, about… feelings… about love." She touched the spot over her heart again. "I wanted to learn more about his world, but then Commissioner Theia collapsed and our ship was attacked. Your man wanted to talk to you, but the communication devices had failed, so I placed him in the escape pod to save him, and try to get him to talk to you."

John hung his head. "We did not know that. I presumed it was yet another act of war from your ship, a pod containing a bomb or something. I ordered it shot down."

Virea clutched her chest with both hands, rocking in the chair. "Sadness… sadness…" she whispered.

John looked at the young girl, perplexed. Eventually she stopped rocking and faced him again. "The hole in here," she pointed to her chest. "Your man told me you call it sadness. I had never had that hole before, but it came when he told me about… He… Helena. Is that correct? And a baby."

John couldn't help but smile, wondering to himself what on earth Victor had been up to in that alien ship.

"Yes. Helena had a baby while he was on your ship, his son."

Her mouth formed a big 'O', and she looked very young and vulnerable. "She was going to, he said, and he wanted to tell her one more time… he knew that you were going to attack our ship instead of giving Theia your people."

"Well, she had the baby, because…" John paused. "I don't even know if you understand, but in our world great stress can cause all sorts of problems. Yes, the baby should not have been born yet, but it was…" He ran out of words and ideas. "The question is now, what do I do with you? And … Jenna?"

"Jenada."

"Commander Koenig, may I see the earth man?"

"His name is Victor."

"May I see him?"

"I'll take you to a unit where it is a little more comfortable for you to stay, and I'll find out. You'll be under guard until I can speak to my people."

"That is acceptable to me, Commander. I know you do not trust me, and that is wise. I will wait for your reply." He waved his stun gun at her, and she moved meekly, while he called two more security personnel.

"Take her to one of the massage rooms in the recreation center. Give her food, water. Guard the door."

The two men nodded and led the girl away. Koenig watched the party thoughtfully before turning and making his way back to the command center on Uzazi.

(To be continued…)


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

**Chapter 8: Questions**

"Commander Koenig, could you come to the Bethan ship please?" It was Angela Robinson, and John made his way to where technicians and scientists were taking the behemoth gunship apart. He found Professor Robinson at the back of the ship, where most of the damaged propulsion sections and back of the ship had already been disassembled.

"Angela? What's up?"

"Commander, we've been taking apart most of the back of the ship, and taking the computers and other mechanisms to the lab for eventual further study. We've been working our way towards the front of the ship, and though security had gone through the ship before, we just found something I wanted you to see."

She led him through the partially disassembled control cockpit and the empty part that had housed the escape pod to a hemispheric section in the very nose of the ship. At first glance it looked like just and empty room, but she led him to one of the sidewalls and removed a wall panel that had been unscrewed.

"When we started unscrewing these panels for removal, we found these."

Koenig stared in amazement. Inside the hull were shallow shelves, stacked row upon row. Each shelf was dotted with padded hollows, and in each hollow nestled a glass object that resembled… a smooth oyster?

"What are those?"

"We've not yet touched them, Commander. I wanted you to see them in situ."

Koenig looked closer. "They look empty." He reached out to pick one up, but Angela stopped him.

"Don't, Commander! We don't know what they are, so I'd like protective measures before we remove any."

"OK. What about the other walls?"

"We'll get to them right away, Commander." She called on her commlock; four more technicians appeared and started checking the other sides of the room. Koenig and Professor Robinson watched as they revealed that the hull section opposite the first section contained the same layered shelves filled with the glass objects.

"Angela," Koenig said. "I'm going to post an extra guard at this section of the work. Don't remove any of those things from here until you are sure what they are."

"Commander, it might be better to just remove one of those objects to a sealed room in the laboratory. If there is anything inside that is harmful, it would be easier to isolate it there."

"Right, Angela. Go ahead, you have my authority."

Professor Robinson issued the order, and shortly a HAZMAT suited technician arrived. While Koenig and Angela Robinson watched from the door, the man gingerly removed the object with some tongs, placed it in an isolation container and made his way out. Koenig and Professor Robinson followed. Koenig nodded at the new security men who had arrived in the launch room for the escape pod.

"No one enters here," Koenig ordered. Then to Angela: "Seal up that entryway somehow. Then we all go through decontamination. I'd rather not take a chance."

Not long afterwards Koenig was watching through an observation window into the isolation laboratory, Angela Robinson beside him. They had selected Jim Haines to investigate the sphere. Commander Koenig did not want Angela to be exposed to it anymore because of her pregnancy. Haines was dressed in an isolation suit and was running a scan on the small glass oyster.

"Nothing, Commander," his muffled voice came over the communications. "It's either empty, or something our scanner can't identify."

"I don't think it's empty," Koenig said.

Jim Haines picked up a small drill. "He'll be drilling a small hole through the glass, Commander. Those monitors next to the object are all kinds of scanners that will be measuring anything that escapes."

"If they can pick it up," Koenig sighed. "Careful, Jim."

They watched the scientist working carefully. After a while he exclaimed: "I'm through!" Then he focused on the monitors around him. Baffled, he finally straightened up. "Nothing at all, Commander."

"Weigh it again, Jim," Angela Robinson reminded him. Jim Haines picked up the object with his tongs and carefully placed it on the very sensitive analytical lab scale.

"You're right, Professor," he finally called. "We have a weight reduction of 0.01 g."

Commander Koenig looked at Professor Robinson. "So there was something in the object! And whatever it is; is now in that room."

She nodded. "Anything at all on your instruments, Jim?"

He studied the various instruments again, but finally shook his head. "Nothing, Professor."

"So," Koenig concluded. "It's something our instruments cannot measure." He paced, deep in thought. "Angela, why would a war ship carry glass objects, ostensibly filled with a colorless, invisible substance hidden in the very hull of the ship?" Then, he suddenly stopped and faced her: "Of course! We need to get those oysters, or whatever we want to call those things, out of there immediately, Angela, and into a secure place. I don't want too many people to work on it. Get Jim and two or three of your trusted people. Secure them here in that isolation room, inside isolation containers after venting the room. I'll brief security and post a guard."

Jim Haines had since come through the decontamination locks, where he had shed his HAZMAT suit.

"Speak to no one of this," Koenig instructed. "I'll speak to the technicians and security men who know about this, but if it is what I think it is, we have some serious decisions to make soon!"

* * *

"Commander! The girl is gone!"

"How did that happen, Paul? She was supposed to be sedated…"

"I'll find out, Commander."

John Koenig opened the door to his office so he could see into the big command room in Uzazi, and then walked over to Paul Morrow's command console. "Well, Paul?"

"The medical orderly and guard checked on her, found her still unresponsive and elected not to give her another dose yet," Paul replied.

"Deception again," John sighed. "Alert security. All personnel to wear side arms on stun until she is found."

"Yes, Commander."

"Tell the security units at the vessel to search that alien ship. She might be heading there first."

Paul issued the necessary commands.

"I'm going over to medical to speak to the orderly and guard, Paul. Find Toshiro Fujita and ask him to bring Virea to medical. I need to talk to her."

"Yes, Commander."

"Issue a general alert, Paul. All personnel to keep an eye out for the girl, but not to approach her." In his mind he saw the ominous glass objects they had found hidden in the ship. "Stun on sight."

Commander Koenig made his way over to the medical building, where he found Bob Mathias in the reception area, heading for the door. "Bob. I'm posting extra security here at medical. Where are the orderly and guard who were assigned to the girl?"

"Still outside the observation room, Commander."

"Where's Helena?"

"With Professor Bergman, Commander."

"Be very alert, Bob. We don't know where the girl has gone. I'm going to speak to those assigned to guard her."

Mathias nodded and headed back into the medical unit, while John Koenig made his way to the isolation wards, where he found a dejected orderly and guard.

"What happened here?" Koenig came straight to the point.

"I stood at the door with my stun gun ready, Commander," the security man explained, "while Jenny here went in to administer the sedative. The subject was still unconscious, though. Jenny even shook her, but there was no response, so she came out to report to Doctor Mathias. I closed the door and waited for them to return, but when they did and we opened the door, the girl was gone."

"Did you search all of medical?"

"Yes, Commander. Immediately. She's not in here."

John Koenig shook his head. This was all they needed: a hostile alien loose on Berg, and strange glass objects filled with an unknown substance.

"I'm sending more security over here," he said to the security man. "I want round the clock patrols of all the sections here. Stun the girl on sight, without warning."

"Yes, Commander."

Koenig touched the shoulder of the young orderly. "The Bethans are masters of deception, Jenny. I'm not happy about this, but I don't hold you at fault. You may return to your duty." He then made his way to the ICU unit, where he observed Helena by Victor's bed. He tapped on the window and she motioned for him to come in.

"What's the alert for, John?"

"The Bethan girl has escaped. I'm posting extra security here in medical. How's Victor?"

She turned to face him. "Bob and I… we're not quite sure. There are discrepancies in some of our scans. He's still in a coma, but… we have been recording some strange anomalies in his genomic response to the severe injuries."

"Right," John said with a smile. "I understood exactly what you said. Does it mean he's better?"

"We had been carefully monitoring some liver lacerations, and deciding on whether surgical repair might be necessary, because the liver can regenerate itself, which would be the least invasive option. But the scan Bob took a couple of hours ago, compared to the scan yesterday showed the strangest spontaneous regeneration I have ever seen."

"Sounds like good news! Helena… we may have a problem. I'm going to have to convene a leadership conference very soon, and I'm going to need you there."

"Of course, John."

"I'm going to speak to Virea to see if she can help us," John said. "Be careful in here."

The girl and Toshiro Fujita were waiting in medical reception.

"How's your earth man, Victor?" Virea asked softly.

"Better, Virea. Sit down, we need to talk." They all sat down. "The other girl… Jenada… deceived her guards and escaped," Koenig began.

Virea grabbed her face in dismay.

"What do you think she'll do first?" Koenig asked.

The girl thought for a while, before slowly shaking her head. "She knows our ship is disabled, otherwise I would think she'd go there and try flying it out of here."

"Half of it has been taken apart. If she sees that, what might she do next?"

"She might try to get one of your ships, Commander," Virea replied.

"What other powers do you have except that… displacement?"

"We can fly our ships with our thoughts, Commander."

"Well, she won't be so lucky with ours. Now… Virea… in going through your ship and dismantling it, we found a cabin in the front section of the ship that contained hundreds of glass objects with something in them. What are those?"

The girl looked from Koenig to Toshiro Fujita; then lowered her head

"Virea? Are those chemical or biological weapons?

"Yes, Commander." Her voice was barely audible.

"Which one?"

"I don't know, Commander."

"What do they do?"

"I don't know, Commander."

"And were they going to be released here among my people?"

She looked up suddenly. "Oh, no Commander. Theia never even mentioned that. They were only for… annihilation. She wanted…"

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to take the women, Commander. She had not worked out how yet. So she was trying to gain time, keeping you busy."

"So whatever is in those glass containers is deadly?"

"I'm not sure, Commander, but we were told it would let us take over entire planets without warfare."

"So you would have to have an antidote against whatever it is?"

"I was never taught anything about that, Commander."

"John!" Helena suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I had to show you something." She stepped towards him and held out a transparent tray. It held two penny-sized round metal objects.

"What is it?"

"We found this during the autopsies. An implant in each brain." She had a small pair of pliers in her hand, and lifted one of the objects. Only then did he see a very thin, almost invisible filament hanging from it.

"That," she pointed, "was connected to, and implanted in the spinal cord."

"What does it do?"

"We don't know, John. I want to imagine that it some sort of control device, but we would have to analyze it." She glanced at Virea, who was staring at the objects in horror. Koenig turned to the girl.

"Do you also have one?"

"Yes, Commander. It is our thought transmitter."

"Thought transmitter? What do you mean?"

"We control our ships through our thoughts, Commander. When we are equipped with them, we are told that it relays our thoughts to our instruments."

Commander Koenig placed his head in his hands with a deep sigh. After a while he looked up. "OK. I have to think. There's been a lot of information this last hour or so. Toshiro, return to your duties, take the girl. Be careful out there, we've not found the other one yet."

Fujito nodded and Virea left with him. Koenig looked at Doctor Russell.

"What now, John?"

"Helena, I need to think. Oh, I wish Victor was back yet so I could bounce these things off him. I'll call a command conference in an hour or so."

"What do you think the missing girl is going to do, John? Does she pose a danger to us?"

"Yes, I would think so. Virea seems helpful, but I just don't trust these Bethans. Don't go anywhere outside alone, Helena."

"I won't John."

"Bring those implants to the meeting," John said. "We have those and some other things to discuss."

* * *

By the time the leadership group was gathered in John Koenig's office, there was still no sign of the missing girl.

"It seems as if by 'winning' our war against the Bethan ship we've opened a whole different can of worms for ourselves," Koenig said. "Alan, what's the situation with our eagles?"

"I've posted a round the clock guard like you asked Commander. The missile launch pod is removable, so those eagles can return to normal duty. The retrofitted war eagles will remain as they are, so we have readily available war ships… if we ever need them again."

"Those guarding all eagles need to be sharp, Alan. The missing girl might try to get hold of one."

"Yes, Commander."

"David?"

"I took the other Bethan girl over to the lab, Commander, where we had some of their instruments. As you know, we had been unable to get them to power up, but she showed us how with just a wave of her hand."

"So you think these implants," John indicated the small tray on his desk, "are just what she says they are? Thought transmitters?"

"Looks like it, Commander."

Commander Koenig studied his team. "If they can transmit thoughts to their instruments, is there any chance they can transmit thoughts to one another?"

There were several shrugs. "We just don't know, John," Helena said. "Virea says no."

"I don't want to believe anything these Bethans tell us," Koenig sighed.

"Virea has really been trying to help us, Commander. She is so much younger than the other girl, and the dead ones. Perhaps her indoctrination had not yet been completed?"

"You may be right, Sandra, but until we find this missing girl, I'd rather not take chances." He got up, pacing around the table. "Now, those glass objects. Angela?"

There were 10 rows of shelves with 10 hollows in each wall, making for a round 200 of those objects, Commander. We used one in the laboratory to try and discover its contents, so, we have 199 left. They are being secured as we speak; a few at a time."

"Has Jim showed any signs of exposure?"

"None whatsoever, Commander. All his physical readings are normal. I have him wearing a monitor, and we'll be scanning his brain activity regularly."

"I was of the opinion that those objects were meant for chemical or biological warfare," Koenig continued, "and Virea confirmed it for me. But she doesn't know what the agent inside those objects do, except that it would enable them to take a planet 'without warfare', according to her. We need to find out what is inside them; then think of a way to dispose of them."

"We can load them onto a drone or some kind of mine and take them beyond scanner range into deep space, then blow up the drone," Paul suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Paul," Helena said, and then turned to John Koenig. "Do we really need to find out what's inside them? Couldn't we just destroy them?"

Everyone mulled this over for a while.

"If anyone had been exposed to the agent, it would make sense to analyze it to create an antidote," Helena continued, "but at the moment it seems safe."

"We're not going to use weapons like that either, right Commander?" Sandra added. "So destroying them even if we don't know what they are would be OK."

"Yes, yes, you are right. But what if whatever it is, is not destroyed out there in space? What if it can survive?"

"Well," Helena offered, "A virus, if it is that kind of agent; is really not a living thing in the first place. They only have the necessary genetic material to replicate when they find a suitable host, and a protein coat. And earth viruses have been shown to be very hardy, surviving in all kinds of harsh environments, so that's a strong possibility."

"But if it survives and floats around in space without ever finding a host, it would essentially be harmless?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Paul."

"That's better than keeping it here, in my opinion."

"We have to consider another angle," Angela interjected. "If those Bethans developed a chemical agent to affect those living on Delta, it may not affect us. I have to add a 'but', though; the Bethans are humanoid; so the chances are good it could affect us."

"Commander, no matter if it affects us or not, isn't it better to just get rid of it?"

"Yes, David," Koenig answered. "We're trying to find a way to get rid of it without affecting other forms of life out there. We don't want to make our problem a problem for any other beings out there."

"Could we not put it in some sort of craft, record a warning message, and just shoot it off into space, Commander?" Paul offered again.

"We could fix the escape pod from that Bethan ship," Sandra added. "Use that?"

"That's certainly a possibility," Koenig admitted. "I doubt we'll get an answer right now." He turned to Professor Robinson. "Angela, just secure those objects for now. Don't try to investigate. We'll make a decision at a later stage, but soon."

"Yes, Commander."

"Now, to get back to the missing girl… We have to remember she has that ability to displace herself, so we need our security to patrol and not just guard the entrances to our vital buildings. Virea tells me that the ability is good only for around 100 meters, and that after using it, the girl needs time to 'recharge' that ability: about an hour. We don't have the ability to track her on the surface like we could track an intruder inside Alpha, but I'm of the opinion she'll be planning something, so she'll stay close to our communities."

"Do we have security in Kukua?"

"Yes, David. We've roped in some technical staff and the astronauts are guarding the eagle hangar. Virea was of the opinion that the girl would try steal one of our ships. Meanwhile all other personnel are to carry side arms on stun and move in pairs. We don't know what kind of training the Bethans have for hand to hand combat, so it's simply safer to stick together."

"Everyone in our communities is on general alert," Paul added. "Anything out of the ordinary will be reported immediately."

"All of this means we are essentially somewhat shorthanded at the moment, so we'll have extended shifts until the girl is apprehended. If there is nothing else, I'd like this meeting seen as concluded so we can be out there too…"

"What do we do with her if we catch her, Commander?" Kano asked.

"That I have not decided right now, David. When the time comes, we'll discuss it."

"What about the other girl, Commander? Do we just allow her free reign in the communities?" Paul asked.

"She is with Toshiro. I have security shadowing them too. She has been helpful, but she might just help us unwittingly. The other girl might try and contact her, so, yes, we allow her to move around. Thank you, team. Be careful out there."

As the team started dispersing, John stopped Helena as she passed him.

"Helena, keep a very careful watch on Jim Haines's health scans. I can't help recalling all the things we went through on Alpha because of entities our equipment just couldn't pick up. We don't even know if our HAZMAT equipment is a safe shield." He lowered his voice. "So even observations about behavior is legitimate."

"Understood, John."

"We have far too many questions. I'd like some answers so we can get rid of all these threats and get our lives back to normal."

* * *

John Koenig was standing about 60 meters away from the alien ship, behind the ruined wreck of the escape pod that had not yet been removed. By his feet was a pile of black clothes.

"When did your men find this," he asked Tony Allen.

"About 15 minutes ago, Commander. I called you immediately."

"That means our escaped girl is either wearing no clothes anymore, or found something else to make her less conspicuous. I'm inclined to think the latter."

Tony Allen nodded grimly. "It will be much harder to spot her without all this black."

"If she did get hold of other clothes, the only way we can find out is asking all our people to go through their garments to see what is missing."

"Why change here, though, Commander?"

"She wanted on that ship. This is within her distance for displacement. Have you searched what's left of the ship again?"

"Right now, Commander. If she's in there, we'll find her. I also have a few men searching this area around the ship."

"Damn," Koenig exclaimed. "We need to find the girl. The longer she stays free, the bigger the chance of her finding a way to do damage."

"We'll find her, Commander."

Koenig climbed on his ATV and made his way to the back of the ship, where yet another moon buggy was departing with a stack of isolation containers and two HAZMAT suited technicians.

"How long until you have all the objects secured, Angela?" he asked Professor Robinson, who was adding another page to her report.

"We have 50 oysters to go, Commander." Then she added by way of explanation: "That's just what we've been calling the objects to make it easier, Commander."

He nodded.

"Jim is at the laboratory site dealing with securing them. I'm monitoring the technicians here, accounting for all the oysters. We've only four people working on it, to limit exposure."

"So there is always someone in that room on the ship where we found them?"

"Always someone at the entrance to the room, Commander. We erected a temporary airlock entrance to the room, and it's always guarded, even when both teams of technicians are away… like now: one team should be returning in a few minutes after securing their cargo, while the team that just left is on their way to Jim."

Koenig looked at her in alarm. "So, the room has been left unattended at times?"

"Never for long, Commander. The collection teams drop their containers at the lab and then return with empty ones. Jim is securing them in the isolation lab."

"Angela, we found the alien girl's clothes behind the escape pod. She was here! Is there any way she could have gotten into that room unseen?"

"I suppose, Commander, but you said she needed an hour after displacement to be able to do it again, and we've not left that room unattended for that long."

"That's what Virea said. We can't be sure though."

"We've been counting the oysters carefully, Commander. Twenty leave with each journey. This is what I have here on the signed control sheets." She waved her clipboard. "Jim counts them again as he secures them and enters it in the computer."

"But the oysters left behind?"

"Five rows in the starboard hull, Commander. Fifty units to go."

"But have you checked them?"

She looked at him with alarm. "Not personally, Commander, but surely the technicians would notice…"

"They may think a previous team removed some."

"Instructions are to remove only whole rows, Commander. That way they'll notice if a row is incomplete."

"Not if a whole row has been removed! Angela, when the teams have handed over their cargo to Jim Haines, I want an immediate correlation as to the number of units handled."

"Yes, Commander."

"I want two technicians to enter the room and remain there until we have a final count. They are not to remove any more of those things."

Angela Robinson got on her commlock to issue the necessary orders, while Commander Koenig paced restlessly outside the ship. The first moon buggy returned minutes later, and the two technicians entered the Bethan vessel to go and count the remaining oysters. Professor Robinson was scanning through her pile of reports while talking on her commlock, and eventually turned to face him, her face a mask of despair.

"You are correct, Commander. Jim Haines has secured 140 of the units, and there are 50 left on board the ship. We are missing ten of the glass containers."

(To be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9: Invisible Enemy

**Chapter 9: Invisible Enemy**

"Attention all sections Berg. This is Commander John Koenig. We have a general yellow alert. The escaped Bethan girl has not been apprehended yet, and we have just ascertained that she might have a chemical or biological agent. Please remain in lockdown wherever you are, and report any suspicious activity or behavior to Berg command. All outside personnel proceed to the nearest building and remain there."

Mark DeVos looked at his fellow pilot, James Healy, and shook his head. "Man, that girl is trouble. I thought we had beaten that ship!"

"Let's go through this complex again," Healy said. "There are just so many places to hide."

"Captain Carter has two teams outside. Surely they would spot anyone trying to enter."

"Yeah, but she has those powers or something. Hopefully if she does get in, those guys concealed in the eagle cockpits will spot her. Not to mention the guys in control watching the video feed."

The two pilots made their way to the back of the hangar, carefully checking behind workbenches, piles of equipment and eagle parts. Both men had their stun guns ready, but they found nothing. Back in the main hangar they waved at the pilots hiding inside eagle command modules and came across another pilot patrol made up of Johan Burger and Dmitri Anagnos.

"Anything?" Burger asked.

"Not a soul, Johan. How about you guys?"

"Nothing. Captain Carter said the girl might try taking one of our ships, but it's been all day, and no sign of an intruder."

"Well," DeVos said. "We'll go to the control room, rest our legs a bit. The guys there can do the rounds."

"Captain Carter is there," Anagnos said.

"Great! Perhaps he'll let us change over for a while. I could do with sitting in a cockpit for a while."

DeVos and Healy approached the hangar control room and waved at the men inside. Suddenly Healy stopped. "Wait," he whispered. "Did you hear that?" The men stood back to back, stun guns ready and turned in a slow circle. Moments later the control room door opened and Alan Carter rushed over to them, his own stun gun ready.

"What is it, Mark?"

"James thought he heard something," DeVos whispered.

Healy pointed to a section just to the left of the control room. "I thought I heard something… like a window breaking."

"Stay close," Alan said, and the three men crept in the direction Healy had pointed. "There are no windows here. Just the launch pads and overhead rails."

The launch pads were empty as no eagles were scheduled to fly. The men turned in circles, looking at the overhead rails and catwalks spanning the length of the hangar.

"I'm going up there," Carter said. "Stay down here and keep looking. Warn the two teams outside and the others in here that we might have an intruder." He started up one of the ladders to the service catwalk. The other two men carefully moved around, their eyes searching.

"Here!" Mark DeVos suddenly shouted, pointing to the floor. Healy rushed over and together the two men looked at the glass fragments scattered below the catwalk. "Captain Carter! We found something!" Mark shouted up to the roof. They heard the clattering of footsteps on the metal as Alan Carter came running above them. He looked down.

"What, Mark?"

"Glass," Mark replied. "Broken glass."

Alan Carter's mouth went dry as he looked down at his men.

"Call the outside teams in. Close and seal hangar doors. I'll call the Commander," he instructed as he headed for the ladder and hastily made his way down. The men followed him into the control room, and the two outside teams came rushing in. Alan hit the controls for closing the hangar doors.

"What are you doing, Captain?" Johan Burger asked.

But Alan did not reply; merely headed to the communications monitor. "Berg command this is Carter calling from eagle hangar. Come in Berg command."

"Go ahead, Alan, we read you," Paul's voice replied.

"Get me Commander Koenig, please," Alan requested, looking at his men. They all looked fine, though slightly alarmed.

"Koenig here. What's up, Alan," the Commander's voice came seconds later.

"Are you in your office Commander? I need a secure communication for now."

"Go ahead, Alan," Koenig finally said. "Secure now."

"I'm in the eagle hangar, Commander, with my pilot teams. We found… glass fragments below a catwalk not far from the control room. I have sealed the hangar doors and we are all inside."

There was a long silence before Koenig replied: "Are you all feeling OK?"

"Yes, Commander." Alan studied his men and they all nodded.

"How long ago, Alan? Who found it?"

"About 5 minutes, Commander. Mark DeVos and James Healy found it, but we were all within 50 meters or so."

"So, we're not dealing with a rapid agent, if that's what it is. I'm going to send a medical team over, Alan, in case you have been exposed. You were right to seal yourselves up. Let me know if anything changes."

There was a long silence.

"Alan?"

"Uh… yes, Commander."

"Alan? What's going on?"

"Not… nothing, Commander. We were just… I… Healy…"

"Hang in there, Alan. I'm sending a team over right away."

* * *

In the laboratory, Ben Vincent pulled off his gloves and turned to the observation window where Doctor Russell and Angela Robinson were waiting. "My instruments do not detect anything abnormal, Doctor. Vital signs normal, brain patterns normal. He's clean."

"Thank you, Ben. Send him out. We'll send in the last technician."

Helena turned to Professor Robinson. "Looks good. None of those working on securing the objects appear to be affected."

"That's a relief," Angela Robinson said as Jim Haines came through the airlock. She patted him on the arm. Thank you, Jim." The last technician, still dressed in the isolation suit, stepped into the airlock.

All three watched through the observation window as Ben Vincent ran the medical tests on the final technician that had been tasked with transporting the glass objects, and when he finally looked up and gave them the all clear, they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Now, if we can just find the missing ten units," Angela Robinson sighed.

"I don't think there is any doubt that the alien girl somehow got her hands on them," Helena replied. "The question is, what is she going to do with them?"

"Let's hope they find her before she can do anything," Jim Haines said as Ben Vincent and the technician came through the airlock. "I don't like the idea of being locked in here indefinitely." The group made their way to the front of the laboratory, where the big room now showed signs of many scientists having appropriated workspace for themselves. There was a row of chairs by the door, and the group headed for them.

"Hey, look," Jim Haines exclaimed. "Someone came to work in pajamas!" The blue garment had been tossed on the last chair, and Haines grabbed it so he could sit down.

Even the technicians who had gathered at one of the science tables across the room looked up as the distinctive sound of breaking glass sounded. The group by the chairs instinctively backed away, and Jim Haines tossed the pajama top that had concealed the glass object away from him, but it was too late. Glass fragments were scattered on the floor.

"Back, get back!" Helena Russell exclaimed and urged the group towards the back of the laboratory, while reaching for her commlock.

"Let's get to the decontamination chambers," Angela Robinson added as the group huddled together to the doorway.

"John, this is Helena."

"Go ahead."

"There was a glass container in the lab. We were unaware of it, and broke it. We've all been exposed and are heading to the decontamination chambers."

John Koenig felt the sweat break out on his brow.

"Prohibit all entry to the lab, John," Helena said. "I'll update you once we've been through decontamination."

"Helena, the pilots in the eagle hangar have also been exposed. I sent Raul and his team there, suited up in their spacesuits to check it out. And a group in the recreation center also broke an oyster that was wrapped in a towel."

The group in the lab had reached the first decontamination chamber. "You go first, Doctor Russell," Angela Robinson ordered. "We're going to need you."

Helena shook her head, but Angela pushed her towards the lock. "There are two more chambers. I'll take them there and get isolation suits and breathing apparatus. Go, Doctor!"

"I'm stepping into a decontamination chamber now, John," Helena said on her commlock. "I'll speak to you after the procedure is completed."

In the command unit in Uzazi, John Koenig flung down his commlock and opened his door to the main room just as Paul called out: "Commander, hydroponics in Kukua just broke one of those glass things inadvertently. It had been hidden among some tools."

"Activate Red Alert, Paul. That's the fourth one. Get me Raul in the eagle hangar."

There was a sudden yell, and faces lifted to the door of Koenig's office. "There she is! There!" Lee Oswald shouted and stun guns were drawn. The alien girl, dressed in regulation Alpha clothes, had appeared in the doorway, and as several lasers struck her, the glass containers she had been clutching in both hands tumbled to the floor and broke. Those manning the control room instinctively backed away from the body, but Koenig yelled out:

"Seal the doors, Paul. No one is to leave!"

"But Commander…!"

"Seal us in, Paul. Whatever it is, we've been exposed. She must have had those units far longer than we suspected if she got as far as Kukua." Koenig said as he strode over to the communications console.

"Attention all sections Alpha… uh… I mean Berg. There have been… five incidents of exposure to the unknown device… agent from the alien ship." He shook his head to clear a fog threatening to overwhelm him.

"She's dead, Commander," one of the technicians called from where she was crouched beside the alien girl.

"The girl has been… apprehended… killed… and all of us here in main mission… control… have been exposed… more than one oys.. ter." Koenig slumped into a chair as a wave of fatigue washed over him. He blinked, trying to keep his eyes open as he looked around the command room. Other staff was slumping in chairs, seemingly exhausted.

"Watch… out… for other containers. Remain where… where you are… medical will…"

"So tired, Paul," Koenig slurred as Paul Morrow sat next to him.

"Me too… Commander… three… I think… she had three…"

* * *

In the ICU, Victor Bergman opened his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt detached, as if he had just completed a long, unknown journey. To the side he saw the communications console beeping out a red alert, and looked around in alarm. He was on a bed, the life support pack over his chest, his right arm in a thermoplastic cast. So were both legs. He managed to raise himself on his other elbow. On a chair not far from his bed was a small curled up bundle.

Though his throat was sore, he managed: "Kevin?"

The boy looked up, the intense blue eyes lighting up. "Uncle Victor!" Kevin jumped from the chair to come stand by the bed.

"Where is everyone? What's the Red Alert? Did you hear?"

"The enemy girl is dead," Kevin replied solemnly.

"Enemy girl?" Victor shook his head, confused, but then saw movement outside his room. Minutes later Bob Mathias came striding in.

"Professor! Oh, I'm so glad to see you awake. The monitor alerted me to heightened brain activity. We have a major problem."

"What's going on?" Victor asked. "I feel sluggish, like jet lag, and what's with all these casts?"

"You don't remember, Professor?"

"No, no, but tell me later. What's the red alert for? And can you get rid of these casts?"

"Well, you have a broken radius, a broken femur and broken tibia, Professor."

"Nonsense. The red alert?"

The young boy had clambered onto the bed, and Victor rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"As brief as I can, Professor," Mathias started while grabbing a scanner and running it along Bergman's arm. "The alien ship harbored some chemical or biological weapons, one of the Bethan girls escaped our custody and released whatever it is in certain areas. You're right," Mathias said, pulling off the arm cast. Don't know how, but no broken bone there." He moved to the leg casts.

"What areas?"

"The laboratory here, the command room, recreation unit, eagle hangar and the hydroponics unit in Kukua. Several groups have been exposed, including Commander Koenig and Doctor Russell."

"Helena!" Victor exclaimed as Bob started undoing one leg cast.

"They were in the lab checking the technicians responsible for securing the other objects. They were heading to decontamination rooms, so they may be OK."

Victor sat up and started pulling off the other cast as well.

"I don't understand, Professor, because three days ago you were just about dead, but I'll take this recovery. It may be up to us to find out what that girl released, and it will be up to us to help our people."

"What's our situation here?"

"Well, as you know, Professor, medical is pretty well sealed off except for the reception area. There is some staff on duty, but a team from here had been dispatched to the recreation area, suited up, to take care of the people there."

Professor Bergman had climbed out of bed and hastily pulled on the blue pants Mathias held out. He went over to the communications console.

"Paul? John? Medical calling."

"I've been trying, Professor. No reply in command."

"We've got to get over there!"

"Try the laboratory, Professor."

"This is Victor Bergman to main laboratory, come in please?"

"Victor?" Helena's face appeared on the screen. "You're awake?"

"Helena! What's going on? Are you OK?"

"So tired, Victor… we were exposed to… something, but got into decan… decon…decontamination within minutes. May have negated… the effect."

"Did you vent the lab?"

"Angela… yes…"

"The Command center has been affected, Helena. I'm here with Bob, and medical seems OK. I'm going to check on the staff level and get help to you."

"Victor… Thor… check… Thor… so tired… going to sit down…"

"Helena? Helena?" He looked at Mathias. "We need to get all available staff here together and send out teams. What's check Thor?"

Mathias rubbed his face. "Professor, there are so many things that happened when you were unconscious… I forgot… Doctor Russell had her baby… prematurely, but he's doing fine. He's in neonatal…"

Victor took a few steps back, staring at Mathias incredulously.

Bob Mathias nodded and handed the Professor his commlock. "I'll get the staff together in ICU reception," he said to Victor's departing back.

In the neonatal unit, Victor stopped beside the incubator, staring at the tiny form. "Oh, Helena," he whispered, kneeling down to study his son. He reached one hand through a port, gently stroking the tiny shoulder, his eyes also taking in the monitors. Everything looked in order. He shook his head. "Later, Thor my boy. We have work to do," he whispered, then turned and headed back to ICU.

Gathered together were Bob Mathias, Lesley Picard, Grove Allen, June Bradley, Jenny McCarthy, Ed Spencer and the remnant boy, Kevin McMurry. "Raul and a team from Kukua are at the eagle hangar," Bob reported. "Everyone there is alive, but extremely sluggish. Vital signs are normal though. They've made everyone comfortable and are heading to the hydroponics unit now."

"Bob, Lesley and I will suit up and head over to the command center. We'll report back and then go on to the lab. Meanwhile, we have to decide whether we're going to bring patients into what seems a relatively clean medical unit, or treat them in situ." He turned to the nurse. "Get some equipment to draw blood samples and other specimens. While we're in the lab we may as well try find out what we're dealing with."

"Send some samples back here too, Professor. We'll get on it right away."

"Right. I'll let Ed know so he can pick them up at the command center before we head to the lab. How many patients here at the moment?"

"None, Professor. It was you and Thor."

"I think it may be advisable to clear whatever isolation rooms we have to bring in some patients. We can use the vacuum enclosures to transport them."

Ed Spencer arrived with some old Alpha spacesuits and Victor and Lesley suited up quickly. Mathias checked their backpacks and chest packs. "We'll get everything ready, Professor, and bring out the vacuum transporters."

"Yes. Have a couple more of you suit up. We'll try to bring in someone from command who is coherent. Perhaps that will help us figure out what's going on. When we're ready, they can bring over a moon buggy."

"Good luck, Professor. Are you sure you feel well?"

"I'm fine, Bob. Keep everyone back in the isolated areas. We'll be in touch."

The small group in medical watched as Professor Bergman and Lesley Picard left, lowering their visors. Bob Mathias held Kevin's hand, because the boy wanted to dart after them. "Right, Ed, Jenny, you two suit up as well. You'll collect the blood samples and the patient from the command room. Bring the vacuum transporter and an isolation container. We may not have long, so let's be ready!"

At the command center, Victor had trouble getting in by the main doors. "John? Paul? Anyone in there?" he called. "Open the doors, we're here to help!" There was no reply. "Let's try the door to John's office at the back," he said. They made their way there, and to his great relief, the commlock opened that door. As they stepped inside, they saw the body of the alien girl sprawled in the doorway to the main room.

"Leave her," Victor said, stepping over it. Down in the command room a strange sight greeted him. Bodies were slumped in chairs, and some were stretched out on the floor, but eyes followed his every move. He spotted John Koenig on one of the chairs near the main communications console and rushed over, putting down the medical pack and isolation container he had brought. "John?"

Koenig opened his eyes and looked at the spacesuit clad figure. Professor Bergman quickly ran the bioscanner along Koenig's torso, surprised to see all vital signs reading as normal. "John? Can you hear me?"

Koenig gripped his arm. "So tired."

"We're going to get you to medical, John. Try and tell us what happened?"

"Don't remember."

Victor had turned to scan Paul and another operative close by. "They all show normal readings, Lesley! What have you got?"

"Same, Professor. All vital signs normal."

"Bob, this is Bergman, come in?"

"Reading you, Professor."

"The strangest thing, Bob. Everyone has normal vital signs, no fever, rash or any visible sign of an infection, except extreme lethargy and confusion. You can send Ed over with the vacuum transporter. We'll take some other blood samples. I'll open the main doors."

Victor had turned to Paul Morrow, who pulled his arm away.

"Relax, Paul," Victor soothed. "I'm just getting some blood, so we can help you."

"Away from… me… get away…" Paul was still trying to push the instrument away.

"Can you tell me what happened, Paul?" Victor tried to distract him.

"Girl… glass… Professor Bergman?"

"Yes Paul, I'm fine. We're going to help you," Victor said, securing the first sample in the isolation container beside him.

"Biologi… cal… chem…. ical agent…" Paul tried.

"Do you feel any pain, Paul?"

Paul Morrow slowly shook his head. "No… just so tired… can't move…"

In the doorway, Ed Spencer arrived pulling the vacuum transporter.

"Here, Ed, let's load John." Together the two men opened the container and with some effort lifted John Koenig inside. His eyes were dancing wildly from one visor to the other, but struggling was minimal. "It's OK, John. We're taking you to medical," Victor soothed.

"Vic… Victor?"

"Yes John."

"I rem… remem… remember. So con… fused. Exposed… to some… thing…"

"Yes, John," Victor replied as they closed the vacuum transporter and checked the oxygen feed. "Ed, get him over to medical. Send this through decontamination, only suited up staff to handle the container until then. Same with these." Lesley had placed her samples in the isolation container, which he now placed on top of the vacuum container. "Will you be OK with it, Ed?"

"Yes Professor. Jenny will take that in the buggy. I'll pull the vacuum transporter over."

"We'll make everyone here comfortable," Victor said. "They don't seem to be in any immediate danger or distress. Then we'll try and contact other sections. I'll let Bob know where we stand before heading over to the lab."

"Be careful, Professor; Lesley."

When the vacuum transporter had left, Victor closed the main doors again. Then he went around the room with Lesley, making sure everyone was sitting or lying down comfortably, reassuring the victims. All eyes were filled with confusion, all bodies limp and listless, though some people tried moving.

"It's almost like some kind of drugged state," Lesley observed. "Affecting voluntary motor skills, memory and even speech."

"You're right," Victor said. "Let's hope that's all that it is; some kind of short lived neurological agent." He got on his commlock. "Bob, check for neurological agents first. Those exposed to whatever it was all display symptoms of extreme lethargy, confusion, slow speech, some anxiety and loss of memory." He then faced the communications console, pressing a few keys. "All sections Berg, this is Professor Bergman. If you are in your residential quarters, please remain there. If you are on duty in an unaffected area, remain there. Send reports to main computer to help us determine the number of casualties. If you are in an affected area, please remain there as help is on the way. So far the agent we have been exposed to has not affected any vital functions; therefore it is possible the effects may be temporary. Stay calm and if possible, report in to main computer." He looked around again.

"Everyone looks comfortable, Professor," Lesley said. "I've run a few new scans. All readings normal."

"Yes, but we need to get some brain scans soon. Let's head over to the lab," he said, heading for the back door. The two space suit clad figures jogged the short distance to the main laboratory in Uzazi. Here Victor found that the commlock opened the door normally. Lugging all their medical equipment, they entered the large room, but it was deserted.

"The decontamination chambers," he said, heading deeper into the building. They found Helena Russell and Jim Haines slumped outside the first chamber, and Victor rushed to her side, gently lifting her. "Helena?"

Her eyes opened; the lids heavy. "Vic… Victor? You… you're OK?"

"Yes! Yes!" he nodded. "I'm fine. Can you tell me what happened?" He cradled her against him, cursing the spacesuit and helmet.

"So hard… to… re… remember…" He had run the bioscanner while she had been trying to talk, and was relieved to see all readings were normal.

"You were exposed to some kind of agent, Helena. It's not affecting blood pressure, heartbeat or breathing, but it does seem to affect the brain."

"Vict… Vic… Victor…" She was trying to pull his head down. "Th… Thor?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "He's beautiful, Helena. And he's just fine! Medical is isolated and seems to have been spared. Our boy is just perfect."

Her smile was weak.

"Helena," he said. "I have to go see to the others too. I'll get you taken to medical as soon as possible."

"He… here… scan… scanners here…" she stammered.

"Professor," Lesley interrupted. "Jim is fairly coherent. They had brought medical equipment over to check the technicians. Lab 7."

"Great! Help me, let's get her over there. Helena," he pulled her up, "lean on us, we'll get you to Lab 7."

Together the three of them made their way down the passage. When they reached the decontamination lock, he turned to Lesley. "Go see to the others. I've got her. If they can walk, bring them all here. I'll get her inside and then come and help."

"Right Professor."

He supported Helena through the airlock and into the isolation lab, where he gently helped her onto the bed, while all the time talking softly: "Our scans so far have shown everybody to have normal vital signs. Whatever agent you were exposed to, it seems to affect voluntary movement, memory, speech and some cognition. I'm going to hook you up to the brain monitor here so we can see what's going on. I'll also be taking more blood samples."

"Glass… glass…" she said. "Out… front… by… the… chairs… samples…"

"Right, right. I'll get those in the spectroscope as soon as I can." He connected the electrodes on either side of her head.

"So… so glad… you're OK, Vic… Victor. A mira… miracle."

"Yes, so Bob tells me. Bob is just fine. He'll be taking care of John right now." He had turned the scanner on and studied the patterns with amazement. "Theta waves… Delta waves… yet, you're awake." He reached for his commlock. "Bob, how are those brain scans coming on?"

"I've just hooked up the Commander, Professor."

"I have Helena hooked up. Delta and Theta waves, yet she is awake… the scanner here is basic, but you might want to focus on the ventrolateral preoptic nucleus, and check serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline levels. Looks like this thing might be messing with the neurotransmitters."

"Getting the same here Professor. Delta and Theta waves. Yet the Commander is trying to speak to me."

"Lesley and I will get everyone here in the lab comfortable, and then I'll run a few tests, Bob. Reports should be coming through as to staff still available. I'll get some numbers to you, but there should be available personnel we can rope in to help. Those not affected should suit up completely before moving around."

"Do you think the effect is permanent, Professor, or is it just temporary, like a drug?"

"Those are some of the first things I'll be trying, Bob: finding the half life of this thing and trying to figure out what it is. Let's hope it's only temporary. If it **is** a biological agent like a virus, we may be in far more trouble than we are now..."

(To be continued...)


	10. Chapter 10: The Virus

**Chapter 10: The Virus**

It had been a rough 48 hours and Victor Bergman was tired to the bone, but he glanced with satisfaction at the work he had completed in the lab. After finally isolating the agent from several blood samples, he had managed to identify it as a virus with a short double helix DNA string that invades the brain by infecting olfactory cells that nourish smell-sensing neurons. From there it issues a stop code for the production of dopamine and serotonin. He had also managed to calibrate a few bioscanners to pick up the agent in the air.

With the help of Bob Matthias and two unaffected microbiologists they had also found that the life of the agent once released from the shell was a mere 3 hours or so, and that after it had infected a host it was not contagious as airborne. What they did not know yet was how long the virus remained active, if the condition could be cured or if it would leave permanent damage.

The 71 people affected had been moved to the medical centers in Uzazi and Kukua, where they remained in their lethargic, confused state, but there had been no alarms as to it affecting the vital functions of the human body. The patients were awake but took no interest in doing anything but lounging where they were put, had trouble verbalizing thoughts, were confused and often just babbled incoherently. And they were all apathetic and tired, not interested in eating or drinking and took quite a bit of energy taking care of.

Victor rubbed his tired eyes, but before getting any rest, he wanted to take his final achievement to Bob Matthias so they could make a decision about it. He carefully packed the three tubes containing the dopamine/serotonin solution he had synthesized into a padded container and then inside a carry-case: time to head to medical.

In the medical unit he found an equally tired Bob Matthias. "Anything new, Bob?"

"No, Professor, they are all the same. Conscious but incoherent, vital functions stable. No sign of improvement yet in the first group affected, but they are no worse either."

"Our other people?"

"No new patients. Those who were unaffected have returned in limited numbers to the areas scanned as safe. As the children were all OK, they are being taken care of in a residential unit by Sandra and some other unaffected women. Service personnel have been going around in both communities to provide people with food rations. The hydroponics area has been cleared and a team is back at work there. Lastly, we have a few teams searching for the missing three units of the agent; we've only been able to account for seven."

"OK. Well, here it is," Victor patted the case. "I synthesized some dopamine/serotonin and suspended it in an aerosol for nasal application, since it has to reach the brain. Given in hypodermic or medicinal form, it won't breach the blood-brain barrier. With this nasal application, the active dopamine and serotonin should bind with the same smell-sensing neurons affected by the virus and be carried to the brain. Now, we just need to test it and see if it works." He had taken out one of the tubes. "All you have to do is place it in a nasal applicator."

"Wow," Bob said.

"Of course it won't destroy the virus yet. We're still working on that. I'm hoping though that a patient given some of this will recover sufficiently to be somewhat coherent for a while."

"How are we going to test it, Professor?"

Victor sighed. "A few months ago I would not have hesitated to infect myself with virus and then tested it on myself, but Thor has somewhat changed things."

"I understand, Professor."

"I'm of the opinion that despite their apathy and lethargy, the patients can still understand. They just can't be bothered to respond. I was hoping to talk to John, perhaps, and ask him if he would be willing to try. The nasal spray will not harm him in any way. The only problem we may have is that it doesn't work."

"If it won't harm him, it's worth a try, Professor."

Victor nodded. "I'll leave it with you so you can get it into a nasal applicator, Bob. I'll go see Thor and Helena." He squeezed the other man's arm reassuringly. "We're going to need to get some rest soon; Bob, or else we'll be useless."

"You're telling me, Professor," Bob agreed.

In neonatal Lesley was attending to Thor and Victor sat down for a minute, watching her.

"He's growing stronger by the day, Professor," she smiled. "He'll be out of here in no time. We have him sucking on a pacifier now."

"Thank you, Lesley. Now we just need to get everyone else well, so things can return to normal."

"I'll be so grateful if this is all over," she agreed. "Doctor Russell in the main room with all the other patients. We felt it best not to take chances with the baby."

"I understand, and that's very wise, Lesley."

"Professor, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Lesley."

"A few days ago we brought you in here with only a slim chance of survival, several broken bones, liver and lung lacerations and a whole list of other injuries. Yet, here you are, completely healed up as if nothing happened. How is that possible?"

Victor shrugged, pushing his hand through one of the ports in the incubator as he noticed a tiny waving hand. Then he shook his head. "I don't know. Lesley, I really don't. I seem to remember dreaming… rooms filled with light… John was there. There were voices telling me things, instructing me, but with all this virus stuff going on, I've not had much time to reflect on it. For now, I'm just accepting it as one of those cosmic things we don't understand… and accepting it gratefully."

"I wish we knew more, perhaps we could heal everybody now if we did!"

"That's true," he said. "Perhaps those who come after us will develop that kind of knowledge. We're still very much trapped by our earthbound natures."

"Do you think we'll be able to cure the virus, Professor?"

"I hope so, Lesley. Bob and I are getting ready to test a temporary medicine that might help."

"That's great news," she exclaimed, watching as the little fist had latched onto a finger. "Strong little fellow," she smiled. "He's going to live up to his name."

Victor smiled somewhat sadly. It was bittersweet: sweet, enjoying his son; bitter that Helena was under the influence of the strange biological agent. They should have been enjoying him together. Then he jerked himself back to reality, realizing that he had nearly succumbed to a nap. "I got to get going," he said. "Bob should be ready by now!"

* * *

Victor had pulled up a chair next to John Koenig's bed, while on the opposite side Bob Matthias stood with the nasal sprayer.

"John? Can you hear me?"

Koenig looked at his friend through half-lidded eyes and nodded slowly.

"I know talking is hard, John, but I'm convinced you can understand me."

"Y… yes."

"You have been affected by the Bethan virus, John. It attacks the brain's production of dopamine and serotonin, two neurotransmitters necessary for sending signals to and from the brain."

John merely looked at him with an uncomprehending expression.

"I know your brain is intact. It just can't communicate, John. Do you understand?"

John blinked; then nodded slowly.

"I have made something which I think will temporarily negate the effect. It is a synthetic dopamine/serotonin solution."

There seemed to be some comprehension in the eyes. "Give… give…"

"That's why we're here, John. Bob and I… we need to test it. It's in the form of a nasal spray."

John nodded, sitting up sluggishly. "Yes… Vic… tor. Much to… do… no will… power."

Bob Mathias held out the spray applicator. "It won't harm you, Commander. The worst thing would be that it just doesn't work. But it'll take some dopamine and serotonin to directly to your brain."

John nodded. "Want… give."

"Just one dose, Bob," Victor said. Bob Mathias brought the spray up to Koenig's nose.

"Deep breath through your nose, Commander!"

The two men watched their Commander carefully as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, their eyes met across the bed. Victor shrugged. "Should take a while."

It looked as if John Koenig had fallen asleep. After a few more minutes, Victor put his hand on Koenig's shoulder. "John?"

The Commander slowly opened his eyes and looked from Bob Mathias standing over him; then to Victor sitting beside him. "Victor? You're up?"

Professor Bergman smiled broadly at Mathias, giving him a thumbs-up. "Yes, John, I'm up, and I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

Koenig clutched his head. "As if I've just been hit with some powerful upper. What's going on?"

Bob Mathias held out the nasal spray. "You've been infected with the alien virus, Commander. We just tested this on you."

Koenig studied the small bottle before looking at the two men again. "You'll have to tell me more. Some things are coming back, but it's fragmented."

"I'll leave you to it, Professor," Mathias said. "I'm going to start the teams on the feeding and care rounds, and then I'm going to get some sleep."

"Thank you, Bob," Victor said. "Get some good, solid rest. We still have work to do." Then he turned to John Koenig, who had sat up completely, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Take it easy, John. You're not out of the woods yet. This is just a temporary measure."

"But you're completely out of the woods, Victor," John smiled. "When did you get up?"

"Couple of days ago, John."

"How do you feel?"

Victor held up his arms. "I feel just fine, John. Not a thing wrong. I have no idea how it happened, but I have a suspicion you had something to do with it. However, that's not important now." Victor held up the nasal applicator. "I need to bring you up to date on what's going on here."

"Right. I'm starving. Any chance for something to eat?"

"Sure, we can get something." Victor slipped the small bottle into his shirt pocket. Koenig stood up, looking steady on his feet. They moved through the medical unit, where almost every space was taken up by extra beds on which people were listlessly lounging.

"I remember now," Koenig said. "The Bethan girl had the glass oysters. She was in the command room and got lasered. She dropped them and they broke."

"Yes, John. Three, as far as we could determine. All of you in the command unit had the most exposure."

"How many people?"

"In total, 71 had been exposed, John. The pilots in the eagle hangar, the hydroponics unit in Kukua, the recreation center, lab and command unit here in Uzazi. We still have three of the glass containers unaccounted for, and teams searching."

"Is it contagious?"

"Once released in the air, the agent is only effective for around 3 hours or so. And no, after infecting a host, it is not infectious by air. Bloodborne… we're not sure, but of course we are careful."

"So, what has it been doing to me?"

"It is a virus that attacks the brain's ability to produce dopamine and serotonin, both neurotransmitters necessary for sending messages across neurons. It doesn't affect any of the vital organs like the heart and lungs, but causes extreme apathy, confusion and lethargy. Like I explained to you in there," Victor indicated back towards the medical center, "your brain is still there it just can't send messages as to what it wants you to do."

"But you've cured it?"

Victor shook his head. "Not yet, John." He took the little bottle out of his pocket. "This is merely a temporary measure. It combines dopamine and serotonin in a solution as a nasal spray, binding with the same receptors affected by the virus so it can temporarily replace those chemicals in the brain. I have no idea how long the effect will last. You're the first guinea-pig."

There were a few other people in the cafeteria, and they came over to greet Commander Koenig enthusiastically. As he explained, however, that his cure was only temporary, the faces fell again. He got himself a tray of food and joined Victor at a table. He suddenly realized his friend was exhausted.

"How long have you been going on, Victor?"

"Couple of days."

"You're not eating?"

"Naw, I'm not hungry. Still just thinking… thinking… We have no idea if the virus effect is a permanent one, or if it will eventually wear itself out. Patients have not been getting worse, but they're not better either."

"Why don't you give me that little spray bottle, Victor, and go get some rest."

"Well, see John, I have no idea how long the replacement dopamine/serotonin is going to last. I have no idea if you will know once the effect starts wearing off, so that you can dose yourself in time. I've not given it to anyone else, because we can't have people all over suddenly becoming affected by the virus again if the spray works out. It was hard enough getting everybody to one of the medical units already. We know far less than we ought at this time."

"We could use a buddy system," Koenig offered. "I've had this medicine for a while now. I could give some to someone else, and they could shadow me. If I start showing signs of becoming a zombie again, they could dose me. You simply cannot just keep pushing yourself."

"That could work, John. That solution should not have any side effects if the dose is not exceeded, but excess dopamine can cause a whole list of physical symptoms, as well as mania and other psychological effects. Excess serotonin can cause seizures and can be fatal. Plus, I have only three batches made. Your system could therefore work for six people."

"That's a start, don't you think?"

Victor nodded.

"Who else on the leadership team has been affected?"

"Helena, Paul, David and Alan. Angela Robinson too, they were in the lab and broke one of the glass containers. She'll be useful to have around with the workload. And of course Helena in medical."

"And you're sure the virus is not contagious?"

"As sure as I can be it's not airborne from an infected host."

"How about we pair Helena up with someone else from medical who may have been infected? They can then join their colleagues in the medical center."

"Toshiro Fujita. He was in the hydroponics unit in Kukua, but he'll have to be brought to the medical unit here. He's a good all rounder to have."

"Then we pair up David and Paul. They can get back to the command center and help coordinate from there. We don't need any eagles at the moment, and it won't be good to have a pilot at the controls if the effect of your medicine wears off. So, I'll need someone to pair with me."

Victor nodded slowly. "As long as you keep the dosage low, that could work, John. Bob has gone to get some rest too, but I'll let medical know. Perhaps you can stay in the command unit with Paul and David too, so you can all monitor each other.

"Go get some rest, Victor! I'll get the others to brief me on what else is going on."

* * *

Through a sleep-fogged brain Victor became aware of a hand rubbing his back. It felt good, and he enjoyed it for a minute before slowly opening his eyes. Helena was sitting on the bed beside him and he dragged himself upright. "I'm glad you got some medicine," he smiled drowsily. "After a bit of rest I need to go make some more and then work on a cure so we…"

She placed her fingers on his lips gently and he was surprised to see two big tears making their way down her cheeks. He used his thumbs to peck them away. "What's wrong…?"

Even more surprising was that she flung her arms around him and clung to him almost desperately, the wetness of her tears against his shoulder. "Oh, Victor," she whispered, "I thought I had lost you and I thought I was going to lose our baby. I was so afraid…."

"We'll be all right now. We'll find something to destroy this alien virus and then…"

She looked up at him, her eyes still moist. "No science now," she sighed. "Just be… with me…"

His green eyes held hers as he ran his fingers through her hair, but because he didn't know what to say, he remained silent.

"When you went to that ship," she finally started, "and the Sidons left, I was so happy… but then the Bethan ship kept coming, and you were still in there. I was so afraid, Victor, and our baby was coming and all I could think about was that you were not here and that they might kill you… then they landed, Bob kept me up to date, and John came to tell me about the decision to destroy the ship… and you didn't even know about Thor…" Her tears were flowing freely now.

"They were mapping our defenses." That was something he could talk about. "Their commissioner was unhinged and planning something desperate, I could see. I got that one message out…"

She sighed deeply, running her hand down his arm. "Bob told me that you had somehow gotten out of that ship… and that Alan had shot you down… on John's command…"

"They didn't know, Helena…"

"I know! I know," she appealed to him, "I'm just overwhelmed, Victor. I don't need the facts now… just let me vent…"

He nodded silently, pulling her against him again. "They brought you into medical, Victor, and I could see… I could see…" she shivered against him, "that you were completely broken… I knew… I knew that hope was slim…"

"Yeah," he mused. "That much I've gathered, and I don't understand it at all."

"John came with this fantastic story," she said, now looking up at him, her eyes huge, "that he had spoken to someone… some entity… he said 'as you think it to be, so it will be', or something like that… and now you're here… it's all just too much to process."

He simply cupped her cheek in his palm. "I love you, Helena."

She placed her hand over his, her eyes still misty. "And I love you, Victor. I realized how much when… when… I thought I had lost you."

He had no reply but to lean in and kiss her tenderly. Then he sighed. "I've got to get back to the lab. I have to synthesize some more of the dopamine/serotonin solution. Then we've got to start working on a cure…"

"I was selfish, Victor. You only had about two hours of sleep. I had to see you…"

"I'm OK now," he smiled. "When the work is done, there will be time for sleep." He dragged himself out of bed, throwing on some clothes while she watched him.

"When the work is done, we need to talk. I still can't get over how you recovered. Medical curiosity requires that I know."

"You may never get those answers," he replied, grabbing his commlock. "As soon as I have some more medicine, I'll bring it over to medical. Meanwhile, it'll be good to know how long the medicine lasts."

"I'll let you know, Victor." Then he was gone, the door sliding shut behind him, and she couldn't help but shake her head, smiling to herself. One day, she hoped, there would be nothing urgent to occupy his mind, so she could have him all to herself… Then she laughed. If that day ever happened, Victor would not be Victor. Finally she headed back to the medical unit herself to assist with the other patients and the efforts to overcome the alien virus.

* * *

"So, right now we are dealing with three issues." John Koenig was meeting with some of his leadership team in his office. "Paul, what is the situation with the three missing virus containers?"

"Not been found, Commander. All communal buildings have been searched, and people have been told to be very careful in their residences."

"Second issue is that we've not yet agreed on a way to dispose of the remaining glass containers secured in the lab."

"Commander, those are secure, so perhaps we can table that until after we've defeated the active virus?" David Kano asked.

Koenig thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Agreed. So our most pressing problem right now is how to kill this virus. Helena?"

"Well John, strictly speaking a virus is not really alive. It can only do its work once it has invaded the host cell and can replicate itself. Sadly, earth medicine has not yet made many strides in destroying viruses. Treatment is mostly symptomatic, like our current medicine, while the body tries to deal with the virus by itself."

"So we don't have much hope?"

"We've learned a lot these past five days, John," Helena continued, "but the virus itself shows no sign of letting up. The nasal solution gives us about a four hour window with no observed side effects. Everybody exposed to the virus has been treated; with good results. Victor and a team are working round the clock to find a cure, but of course the virus may simply go dormant in our bodies or work itself out. Viral infections typically last from a few days to two weeks, except some persistent infections."

"And we're dealing with something alien, so we just don't know," John sighed.

"Commander," David Kano interjected, "I've been thinking of this virus in terms of a chess game to try and understand why the Bethans would have developed it the way it is: their move, enemy move and so forth."

"Let's hear it, David."

"I think it is interesting that they've developed a virus to attack serotonin/dopamine production. That tells me that for their first move they must have chosen something that would affect a wide range of alien life, so it seems many forms of life in outer space conform to the human type."

"And Virea told us that they could use the virus to take over a planet without war, but that Theia had not considered releasing it here."

"Exactly, Commander, so it was not meant for us. We have established that they wanted the women, so… perhaps they didn't release it because there is no cure and they didn't want a bunch of zombie women?"

"That's not very encouraging."

"Well, Commander, my thought on their second move was that if they took over any alien planet, logic would determine that eventually they would need inhabitants of that planet to guide them in the way of that world, right? So maybe taking over a planet with that biological agent instead of outright killing makes sense in the way that the virus does have a limited lifespan and by the time all their take-over measures were in place, those affected would be coming out of their fog to teach the Bethans?"

Those gathered around the table mulled over that thought for a while. "That makes sense," Helena finally volunteered. "We may have to just wait it out after all."

"It may be safer to keep working on a cure anyway," Paul mused. "Just in case it doesn't go away."

"Yes," John said, "it would be best, in case the virus is one that goes dormant in the body, only to flare up at a later stage."

"Oh, I agree," Helena said. "I just meant that it may work itself out, not that we don't keep working on it."

"Anything else, David?"

"That other girl, Virea, said that she did not know of any antidote for the virus, Commander. It affected her too, she had been in the hydroponics unit in Kukua when it hit there. That makes me think that after the initial infection period, it would be safe, because the Bethans would not want to take over a planet where there was a chance of further infection days later, right?"

"Yeah, sounds logical."

"Except," Paul offered, "we're dealing with aliens who may not be logical in our terms." There were a few smiles.

"Well, at least Victor's medicine gives us a window. Let's see if there is any news." Koenig punched the communications console in his office. "Koenig to lab?"

"John!" Victor's face appeared on the console.

"We're meeting Victor, and just wanted to know if there is any news yet?"

"Nothing definite yet, John. We have determined that the virus does not mutate… or at least has not in the short time we've been studying it, so we're thinking of something to alter the surface proteins on the virus, thereby allowing the body's immune system to identify it as an intruder much earlier and hopefully destroy new virus cells before they have a chance to bind to new cells. Alternatively, we're considering creating a booster to the body's own defense by combining double-stranded RNA with a protein that induces apoptosis."

Those gathered at the meeting looked at each other uncomprehendingly, but it was Helena who spoke: "That sounds like a solid idea!" She faced those at the meeting. "That would cause cells infected by the virus to kill themselves before the virus can replicate," she explained. "If the cell infected by the virus dies before the virus can hijack the genetic material for its own purpose, the virus will die too."

"Yes, we are leaning strongly in this direction," Victor said. "It's Angela's first choice too, so we're creating the necessary cultures for testing as we speak. We're working on making the drug selective for the virus-infected cells."

"You have the drug synthesized?" Helena asked, astonishment in her voice.

"We have a substance," Victor replied. "It still needs a lot of work, but because the virus itself is not very complicated, the work has been satisfactory. The virus is also very specific in the cells it attacks, and extremely localized. All of that helps. And of course, we have a large team."

"That sounds great, Victor," John replied, relief in his voice. "How is everyone holding up?"

Victor chuckled. "We're mostly tired, John, but with a possible victory so close, no one wants to stop. Power-naps are the in thing here right now."

"Well, you all just take care of yourselves! The medicine has brought relief, so we don't need you dropping from exhaustion."

"We'll drop when we're done, John," Victor smiled. "We'll get this thing beat so we can all return to our lives and our future here on Berg, don't you worry."

(To be continued…)


	11. Chapter 11: The Party

**Chapter 11: The Party**

John Koenig strode over to the side of the pool, where a bunch of small bodies were churning the water like a tsunami gone wild. But he didn't mind the water splashing him as he squatted down by the side of the pool, and smiled at Victor Bergman who was trying to cover his face from the raging water.

"Some swimming lesson you have going here, Victor!"

His friend laughed as the children splashed some more, jumping and squealing around him. "I think I lost the lesson part a while ago, John! Now we're just playing kill-the-water-monster I think."

"Commander," Paul greeted. He was in the water too, with Sandra, who was playing in the water with Paulandra. Sandra waved, smiling radiantly. John Koenig waved at the two of them.

"I have news, Victor," John continued. The scientist turned to Paul.

"You'll watch them for a while, Paul?"

"Sure, Professor."

John tossed a towel at his bedraggled friend as he climbed out of the pool in the recreation center in Uzazi, and they moved away from the side of the pool while Victor dried his face.

"What is it, John? Problems?"

"No, no, on the contrary. I've just come from medical and the two patient volunteers who received your experimental treatment."

"Oh?"

"Helena and Bob assure me their latest blood tests show them to be virus free!"

Victor's face lit up. "Ah, that's wonderful news, John. Any side effects?"

"None except the temporary loss of smell they reported right at the outset of treatment. And that, they assure me, has fixed itself."

"Wonderful!" Victor clenched his fists in a salute of triumph. "Looks like we've done it, John!"

"Looks like you've done it again, Victor."

"Ah, no, no, John. It was a whole team. Everyone gave their all."

"When can I have some of it?" John asked with a smile.

Victor scratched his chin. "As far as I'm concerned things look good John, thanks to the two folks who volunteered to be the guinea pigs. But I'll defer to medical. Once Helena is satisfied that there are no side effects, I'm sure she'll get everyone treated as soon as possible."

"I know. Patience is a virtue, right. I'd just like to get all this behind us, so we can focus on everything that needs attention."

"True. I think we'll all be glad to put this chapter behind us. It has been emotionally and physically draining on everyone. That's why this break is perfect John, thanks! We all needed it: short shifts with long breaks."

"And as soon as all the treatments are over, we'll have the party: the biggest one Berg has ever seen!" The two men laughed. Things were looking better for their communities.

"Well, I better get back to that swimming lesson," Victor said. "I'll be over to medical in a while, soon as the kids are dried off and dressed. They don't swim well enough yet to be left."

"Great. I'm glad you're teaching them to swim, Victor. Anything that leads them into a normal life is wonderful."

Victor smiled. "They have a village and more… I don't think there is anyone on this planet who doesn't love them as if their own."

John nodded. "I think you're right. They'll have a place of honor at our party!" Then he just shook his head and laughed as the normally stoic scientist jogged to the side of the pool and threw himself into the water beside the kids like a sack of stones. This was what they all needed now: their health back, some relaxation and light-hearted fun. With a smile on his face he turned to head to the medical center.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Helena Russell asked as Commander John Koenig got up from his bed in medical and stretched.

"Perfect!" he smiled. "Like a new man."

"We'll get the last patients on treatment within the next few days, John, but so far everyone reports that they feel great and have no side effects."

"That's wonderful news, Helena." He hugged her. "You guys have done an awesome job. Now if only we can find those missing three containers."

"She probably stashed them somewhere to retrieve later. We might never find them."

"And if they are found months or years later by some kids playing around, at least we have a cure," John sighed.

"Want to see some more good news?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him to another section of medical.

"Of course. Can never get enough good news."

She pushed into the neonatal unit and John Koenig stopped dead in his tracks. Victor Bergman was sitting on the bed beside the incubator with Thor nestled snuggly in his arms and a big smile on his face. Koenig was over by the bed in a few huge, excited strides.

"He's out! Wonderful." His face lit up too as he gave Helena another big hug before bending down to gently stroke the boy's head. "Hello Thor! This is your uncle John."

The baby gurgled and waved his arms, his eyes darting from face to face, and then his faced scrunched up.

"Uh oh," John smiled as the crying began. Victor looked startled, but Helena was over in a flash, taking the little body from him.

"He's just hungry."

"However do you know that?" the scientist muttered, getting up.

"I'm his mother," Helena teased. "Go on, you two. I'm sure you have boy things to discuss."

Victor bent down to kiss her cheek, running his fingers through her hair, and then touching his son gently. Then he followed John Koenig out the door and the two men headed outside.

"You know that I'm planning a really big party for when everyone has been treated and is well again, Victor?" John started as they made their way to the command center.

"Yeah. Helena mentioned it."

"Any ideas?"

"I'm probably the last one you should ask," Victor chuckled. "But it's a great idea. All I can think is there should be music."

"I want the children and the babies to be the focus," John continued. "But at the same time I just want everyone to relax and have fun. It's been a grueling few weeks." He stopped and turned to his friend. "And I want to know what happened on those ships, and while you were injured."

"I'm not sure I know myself," Victor said, strolling with his hands behind his back.

"Walk with me," Koenig said, angling away from the command center and heading towards the lake. "And start by telling me about the Sidons."

Victor was deep in thought for a moment. "I docked with the Bethan ship, where Theia and her three assistants were waiting, but we had the Sidon chief on their communications."

"Karchan."

"Yes. He seemed quite willing to listen to my ramblings, which were just more of what I said before setting out: the gist was that destroying us made them no better, would not bring their lost worlds back, and wouldn't give them many points in the eyes of the cosmic overseers or whatever they want to call themselves. I took a gamble on that one."

John smiled. "It was a good one though."

"Well, Karchan seemed interested in avoiding the whole confrontation, but I had a feeling the Bethans had more to do with that than my so-called negotiations."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Victor. I was just so angry at that time, and I appreciate that you went."

"I explained to them how our moon had come to drift aimlessly through space, how the first Sidons had found us and wanted revenge. That by sheer chance, Ernst Queller had been on Alpha and took control of the Voyager to destroy the Sidon ships and save Alpha. I explained how it might have been his way of atoning for the destruction Voyager Two had caused on earth, and apologized that it had been the Sidon ships threatening Alpha that paid the price. Then I explained how the Superswift had arrived here, the message from earth, the three surviving children and our quest to start anew and with a different way of doing things. It seemed to satisfy him."

"Well done, Victor."

"I really didn't have to do much to persuade him. He said he would take it to his council, and that they were returning home. But, all the time I was aware that Theia and the Bethans were a whole different story. I could see they were not going to back down."

"Yes, the girl who chose to stay with us has explained some of what went on to us. In her opinion, Theia was acting mostly on her own, having being given permission by the Bethan forces to join the Sidons in her quest for revenge. She is of the opinion that they gave Theia permission in the hope of getting rid of her, because she had become unbalanced."

"That's the impression I got. She was… irrational, indecisive, confused; and left us for long periods. The girls didn't really know what they were supposed to do except land on Berg."

"But you knew they were not going to let you go? Do you think the Sidons knew?"

"I don't think the Sidons and the Bethans really had any cohesion to begin with. I had the feeling they were only too glad to get away from there. And yes, by the time the Sidon ships left, I pretty much knew the Bethans were not letting me go. But I was not restrained on the ship in any way. They simply ignored me."

"So what happened on the Bethan ship?"

"One of the girls… Virea… kept glancing at me, as if she wanted to speak. Theia was not around much as they landed, but the other two girls seemed totally under her control. She seemed demented though, as if she couldn't make up her mind as to what they were supposed to do."

"Virea explained how she would give conflicting orders and change her mind every time they saw her. Virea is much younger than the other girls were, and not as much under Theia's spell. She did find you fascinating, because part of their indoctrination on Betha included horrific stories of the males of a species." John laughed. "I guess the cosmic forces ensured that the right male of our species went."

"I could see that Theia was failing," Victor continued. "She really looked very sick. But they were mapping our missile defenses, and I knew from experience that they could override the force fields. I determined that if I could get a message out, your best option would be to destroy the ship, but of course I realized it may not be as easy as that."

"We were playing for time," John added. "Especially when Theia came up with that crazy request for eight of our people: the women and the female babies. Virea has since confirmed that their planet is in trouble and all Bethans would soon be extinct."

Victor shook his head. "The same problems all over the universe: hatred, distrust, violence. Anyway I got the message out to David and knew he'd let you know. My hope was that you would be able to destroy their ship before they annihilated our communities or do whatever Theia made her mind up to do."

They had reached the side of the lake and John Koenig put his arm around the older man's shoulder. "We were going to destroy the ship, Victor. It would have been a terrible blow to us… to me… to lose a friend and colleague, but we did plan it in such a way to at least try to find you and get you out before the final blow."

Victor nodded. "I know, John, but even if not, it would have been a small sacrifice for the future." He looked up at his friend. "It's all academic now anyway. Theia came back, but before she could issue any orders, she simply collapsed. I offered to get her medical help, but then the explosions started and I knew you were attacking. Communications were knocked out before I could get word to you, but Virea put me in that escape pod. The rest you know…"

"I thought it was another attack… a bomb or something… I'm sorry, Victor."

"I don't blame you one bit, John. Nobody could have known, and on hindsight it was a very foolish move to launch from a ship under attack. Anyone would have concluded that it was another form of attack. Bringing the pod down was the correct decision."

John shook his head. "After getting it open and seeing you… it didn't seem that way."

"It's all irrelevant now, really. We're all OK." Victor smiled at his friend.

"And that's what I'm most curious about," John smiled back. "Exactly how you are OK."

Victor shrugged. "I really don't know. I remember some dreams of huge… rooms… if you want. Strange beings talking to me, instructing me… I'm not sure… but instructing me to think what I wanted to be real… creating wellness with my mind and physical wellness would follow…" He looked up at John. "I think you may know far more than I do about this."

"I was angry and devastated after it all, Victor. I went for a ride far away from the communities, ready to just throw in the towel, but I had a vision too, out there… a cosmic intelligence like we've met before, and asked… no, begged them to help. They told me: 'As you think it to be in your mind, it will be for you.' I understood it to mean that I needed to think you well, so… even though everyone else rejected my story, that's what I did… Not everyone though. While I was in medical, Kevin McMurry came and repeated those same words to me."

"Ooh, there is one smart boy, John. He's way beyond us, almost like some kind of ascended human."

"It seems that the cosmic intelligence I had encountered had visited him too."

"Perhaps it started in that ship, John, during their long and terrible journey. Perhaps he is why the ship was guided here. Perhaps he is meant to be here, to aid us in our journey towards a better way…" Victor's eyes lit up. "Isn't that exciting, John! What we perceive as coincidence may not be… it may all be part of our cosmic destiny…"

John smiled thoughtfully. "For once you don't sound very scientific, Victor."

Victor threw up his hands. "How can I? We're dealing with things we cannot explain with our minds. The only logical thing that remains is to accept them in our hearts."

The two friends looked at each other, both sets of eyes filled with incredulous wonder.

"You're right, Victor," John Koenig said. Then he started back towards the community of Uzazi. A few strides away, he turned. "Give that party of mine some thought, Victor," he called with a smile.

* * *

From the seat of his moon buggy, made up to look like an old fashioned baby pram, Commander John Koenig studied his large group of people with an enormous smile on his face. They were gathered about 1 km outside of Uzazi for the start of his big party, which had simply been themed "Baby Steps". The first leg of the party was in the shape of a fun run/walk/ride to the lakeside, where games, food, dancing, water activities and other day-long fun awaited them.

To his side was an ATV with Alan Carter at the helm. The ATV had been made up to look like the locomotive of an old steam train, and hitched to it were four moon buggies with canopies to look like old train carriages. In the first of these were the three remnant children, dressed in carefully made Alpha-lookalike uniforms and each wearing a little golden crown. The other carriages held the couples with babies: Paul, Sandra and Paulandra who was strong enough already to be balancing with her chubby baby legs on Paul's lap, her arms waving excitedly at all the revelry; Hector and Tanya with their daughter Anna and Victor, Helena and Thor.

The rest of the Alphans was a hilarious bunch. Several of the men were simply dressed in diapers to represent babies. Several women were stuffed to look heavily pregnant. A few Alphans had converted their clothes to look like baby jump suits and some of the more enterprising people had created contraptions that looked like baby walkers with wheels. There was even a group that had created a crib-like device they would be pushing to the finish line, the four of them inside it dressed in their diapers.

John spit out the pacifier he had in his mouth and shouted to be heard above the noise. "All right people! We'll all be doing this fun walk to the lakeside, where there are all kinds of activities set up for us to do. All duties are suspended for the next six hours, so join us for food and fun. Take us away, Alan!"

The little make-believe train jerked forward, even managed to belch a cloud of steam and the procession of costumed Alphans fell in beside and behind it, cheering, whistling, hooting and clapping. Commander Koenig joined the crowd in his moon buggy 'pram'; there was much laughter, conversation, some singing and just general silliness. Koenig reflected for a moment that if any cosmic intelligence was watching them now, they would certainly be grouped among the crazies in the galaxies. The little make-believe train let out a whistle and another belch of steam while Koenig studied the children's faces: they were enraptured. John drew his moon buggy level with the 'locomotive' and gave Alan a huge thumbs up.

Some of the more energetic Alphan 'babies' were jogging on ahead in the fun run, while those with the complicated baby contraptions shuffled along as fast as they could, but the 1 km still went much too fast. By the lakeside a reconnaissance dome had been converted, stretched on pylons and painted with red stripes to look like the dome of a circus tent. There were tables laden with punch and juices, finger foods and plates of strawberries and other produce from the hydroponics farm. There were all kinds of floating devices waiting beside the lake, promising some more hilarious fun for the hours ahead. Music was playing.

Some of those who had completed the fun run quickly were already splashing in the shallow lake by the time the train pulled up, but when Commander Koenig pulled up in his pram, they quickly came to gather around him and the train. David Kano in his diaper was holding a small box. Alan Carter lifted the children out of the train one by one and Koenig squatted to face them.

"Kevin, Sheena and Victoria, we are extremely happy and proud to have you here on Berg with us. You came from earth, survived a horrific journey, but are now united again, forever, with earth people. We count you as part of us, and as a small token of our love for you, these are for you…"

From the box he took an Alpha-style commlock and handed it to Kevin. Then he did the same for each of the girls. The children looked at the devices with wonder, no doubt realizing from what they had seen that these items were vital components to life in the community. Victoria reached up and hugged him firmly around the neck and those nearby could swear they saw tears in Commander Koenig's eyes.

"Now, let's eat and have fun!" Koenig shouted, standing up and lifting the girl in his arms.

Some of the slower folks on the fun run had joined up and headed towards the tent and refreshments. David Kano had his arm around Angela, who had had no need to dress up. John smiled at the sight of the fathers: baby wraps were the in thing on Berg, and it seemed it was always the dads who wore them. Paul, Hector and Victor stood together, their babies carried in front of their chests. It was a funny but also wonderful sight.

He headed over to the food tables with the girl and helped her get a small plate of food together. His eyes, however, kept straying to the side of the tent, where some kind of structure, tightly wrapped and concealed in old reconnaissance domes, was sitting. He had seen a freight eagle transport it in earlier, and Alan had told him solemnly that it was a secret; something Professor Bergman had been working on in the back of the eagle hanger.

He made his way between the groups of people, chatting here and there, making a point of thanking each and every one of his people for their work and perseverance. As some people finished eating and drinking they moved to the lake and the floating craft again so that before long the normally calm lake surface was churning with activity. Paul and Alan had Kevin on some kind of rubber raft and they were splashing everyone in sight.

"Well, Commander," David Kano said by his side, "This is more like a real life, isn't it?"

"You've got it, David." Koenig placed his arm around his computer expert's shoulder. "Thank you, David, for all you have done for us."

Kano smiled shyly. "Thank you, Commander, for holding us all together again."

"If only you knew," John reflected in his heart. He caught up with Sandra, sitting on a blanket with Paulandra watching the madness on the water and sat down beside her. The baby girl made some gurgling noises, then smiled and proceeded to claw her way up his leg.

"She's growing so fast," he smiled at Sandra. "She's gorgeous."

"Thank you Commander," Sandra's eyes reflected her pride. "Yes, she'll be walking and talking soon."

"That's when the real fun starts, right?"

She laughed. "So many babies, Commander, we'll need a school soon!"

"I think we're doing OK just homeschooling right now," he reflected, "But yes, things will be changing in the near future."

"What's that thing under the tarps, Commander?" Sandra asked, pointing at the concealed structure.

"I have no idea. Something Victor had been working on." He looked around. "Where is he?"

Sandra pointed and then smiled. "It is still so strange to see the Professor like that… a kangaroo with a baby."

John laughed.

"And we don't know how it happened, but we are all happy that he is well again."

Koenig nodded. "One of those inexplicable cosmic things, Sandra. But no one is more grateful than I am." He jumped up and strode towards his old friend. "Victor!"

"John! Need a diaper change yet?" Victor laughed, gesturing at the white towel John had wrapped around his clothes.

"Getting some practice huh Victor," John countered. "No, we're all wondering about that contraption you got sitting over there."

Thor was snuggled tightly against his father's chest, and despite the noise seemed fast asleep. "You know John," Victor said, noticing John studying the baby, "Despite all our fancy western conveniences isolated societies still had the edge: this is the best way to transport babies."

John shook his head with a smile. "Always the explanation, Victor. Now explain that thing under the covers…"

The Professor looked around. "Get the children together, John, while I hand Thor over to Helena. Then I'll show you."

"Right, Victor, I'll meet you there."

A few minutes later Commander Koenig had rounded up the remnant children and herded them over to the covered structure. Others had also moved closer, watching as the Professor was undoing some of the rope holding the dome fabric around it. "Stand back a bit," he gestured. "Alan, please help me with this," as he started pulling the fabric away. The pilot joined him, and as the two men pulled the covers away, there were gasps and cries of exclamation before a sudden, spontaneous applause broke out.

In front of them was a merry-go-round; but the most amazing one they had ever seen. Instead of horses or animals, the five seats were miniature eagles, obviously made from leftover parts found in the eagle hangar. There was a center pole and main bearing but no roof. Victor had clambered onto the platform and made his way to the middle, where some sort of mechanism was attached. "Well, come on then," he said with a smile.

"You mean this thing actually works?" John laughed, incredulous.

Victor nodded. Several hands reached out and helped the three children into an eagle each. Sandra was small enough and climbed into the fourth while Paul handed her Paulandra.

"Ready?" Victor asked and Koenig just shook his head in amazement. Then, slowly, the merry-go-round started turning, and the faces of all those watching lit up in amazement. The children's faces were filled with delight… and there was music…

" _My heart turns my mind into circles_

 _As I lie here all alone in my bed_

 _The moon shines brightly through my window_

 _And I wonder if it's true what they say_

 _That there's a man... A man on the moon…"_

Faster and faster the little eagles went, and people started clapping to the music. John Koenig studied the faces around him. There were tears in some eyes and every face was filled with emotion. He noticed Helena beside him and hugged her to him. "Where on earth did Victor get this music?" he whispered.

"Johan Burger," she smiled at him. "The eagle pilot from South Africa. It's an old song by a band called Ballyhoo. Haunting music…"

Around them people were swaying and clapping to the music, watching the little merry-go-round and the children completely caught up in the pleasure of the moment. Across the platform John Koenig caught his friend's eyes and smiled the biggest smile he could muster to convey his thanks. This was community, this was future… his own eyes started getting moist and all the stress and anger fell away from him; his heart filled with so much love for his friends, his people. He was aware of Helena watching him and as he met her eyes, she held out her son to him. He took the little baby in his arms, hugging Thor to him and at that moment he had no more fear for the future of his people.


End file.
